


Listen, you are my Sun

by firecat93



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Gennex - Freeform, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Verse, Urban Boyfriends, Xenophobia, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: Il loro mondo...è il migliore dei mondi possibili.Il mio ultimo progetto qui.Se vi va, fatemi sapere.





	1. And if you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything

 

 

 

 

 

Preferisco essere con te all'Inferno,

piuttosto che senza di te in Paradiso.

 

 

_Mahbod Seraji_

_Rooftops of Teheran_  


 

 

  


 

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
_Il loro mondo..._  
È il migliore dei mondi possibili.

Ognuno ha il suo posto.  
Ognuno il suo destino.  
Ognuno il suo compagno.

Genn ama i racconti della nonna, li ha sempre amati.  
Anche adesso che di anni ne ha quindici, ed è grande, i suoi racconti sono comunque bellissimi.  
Di come lei fosse così perdutamente innamorata del nonno, del loro essere destinati.  
L'ha sentito da subito.

Ora li ascolta con un orecchio diverso.

Lui e Alex si conoscono fin da neonati, i loro papà avevano fatto l'Accademia Navale insieme, ed erano sempre rimasti amici.  
Quando gli erano nati due bambini della stessa età (il primo maschio per i Raia e il quarto per gli Iodice) era venuto spontaneo alle loro madri farli stare spesso insieme.

Ora che ci pensa anche senza questo passaggio si sarebbero incontrati lo stesso poi a scuola, materne, elementari e medie.  
Il paese è piccolo, le scuole sono quelle, quindi era inevitabile.

Ma probabilmente se non fosse stato per l'insistenza dei loro genitori non sarebbero finiti anche al liceo insieme.

E Alex e Genn si sarebbero allontanati, come è successo con tutti gli altri compagni che hanno intrapreso altri indirizzi, presi dagli studi e impegni differenti.  
Beh, loro nonostante tutto sono stati messi in classi diverse, ma davvero non importava.  
Sembrava che Alex facesse parte della sua classe, visto che alla ricreazione si spostava subito da lui e si faceva mandare sempre dai professori a dare comunicazioni alla sua classe.  
Quei piccoli istanti erano momenti di sorrisi dolci e complici tra loro e Genn li aspettava sempre.

Quando, dopo aver bevuto la cioccolata calda un po' annacquata delle macchinette della scuola, Alex gli ha levato il dolce dalle labbra con un bacio, è venuto tutto così spontaneo e naturale.  
Come diceva sua nonna.

E ora mentre sono sul suo letto pensa che è proprio una fortuna che si siano trovati subito.  
Come i suoi nonni.  
Il loro mondo è davvero il migliore dei mondi possibili.

"Che pensi?"  
Alex gli scosta di poco il ciuffo dagli occhi per poi posare di nuovo la mano sulla sua guancia, ripercorrendo il suo viso con le dita.  
"Penso...- muove il viso verso destra, per andare incontro alle carezze del suo ragazzo - penso che siamo stati _così fortunati_ a trovarci."  
"Sì, lo penso anch'io."  
Alex gli sorride e si avvicina per lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra.

Non sono andati oltre quelli e le carezze, non è possibile.  
Non fino alla _presentazione_.  
Per entrambi.

Ma Alex... Alex è così tranquillo per la sua presentazione, ne hanno parlato tante volte, si è trovato anche lui a cena a casa Iodice, e il discorso è uscito inevitabilmente.

"Non vedo l'ora di essere il tuo alpha."

Tutte le volte che dice così Genn ridacchia e vorrebbe solo nascondere il rossore delle sue guance da qualche parte.  
Così disteso, si avvicina ad Alex e spinge il viso nel suo collo.  
Lui lo abbraccia subito e, come sempre, comincia con i suoi _racconti_ talmente particolareggiati che sembrano sempre più reali ogni volta.

"Tu sarai il mio omega bellissimo.  
Tutti mi invidieranno e tutti ti vorranno, ma sarai solo mio.  
E il tuo odore sarà buonissimo, di acqua e ninfee, così non sarà un supplizio starti vicino quando dimentichi di fare la doccia."  
"Hey!"  
Genn gli morde il collo per dispetto, ma Alex non si scosta, ridacchia e lo avvicina di più a se per i fianchi.  
"Lo so che il _profumo_ si sente lo stesso a prescindere dall' _odore_ , ma fammi sognare!"  
"Scemo."  
Stavolta ride e basta, perché comunque il suo ragazzo è un idiota ma i suoi racconti sono la cosa più bella di quando sono soli.

"Dicevo, sì acqua e ninfee. E quando saremo insieme sarà più bello, la cosa più bella del mondo, non vedo l'ora."  
"Uhm e poi i... bambini?"  
Genn è felice di avere il viso letteralmente incastrato tra il collo e la spalla di Alex, così che lui non possa vedere la sua titubanza.  
"I bambini eh."  
Alex sembra pensarci un po' troppo anche lui, ma Genn lo attribuisce al semplice riflettere prima di dare una risposta definitiva.  
"I bambini li avremo sicuramente.- si schiarisce la gola e forse... _è a disagio anche lui a parlarne?_ \- Dobbiamo averne. Mio padre ci ha sempre detto che uno degli scopi fondamentali dell'esistenza degli alpha e degli omega è il riprodursi per portare avanti la stirpe."  
"Lo so, lo ha detto anche a me."

"Cosa?" Alex lo scosta leggermente, giusto per poterlo osservare meglio in viso.  
"Ha detto anche... che quando ti presenterai e io mi presenterò... devo essere un bravo omega.  
Che dovrò obbedirti perché tu vuoi il mio bene e io devo ascoltarti."  
"Ok, questo... questo _non è sbagliato_ , è chiaro, io voglio solo e soltanto il tuo bene." Alex è incerto, non tanto per quello che ha detto suo padre, ma sul perché.  
Lui e Genn si conoscono fin dalla culla, ma non deve essere necessariamente _dalla culla alla tomba._  
Potrebbe succedere qualcosa.

L'omega di suo fratello Pasquale l'ha lasciato dopo quattro anni di relazione, tutti pensavano che le avrebbe dato il _marchio_ , invece non è successo e ognuno è andato per la sua strada.  
Alex era sicuro che loro si amassero, eppure è andata così.  
Potrebbe andare così anche a loro.

"Che pensi?"  
Genn gli lascia un bacio all'angolo della bocca per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
Alex gli sorride e tornano nella posizione di prima, lui ad accarezzargli il viso con la mano sinistra e Genn a godersi quelle attenzioni e sorridere, gambe intrecciate, cuori vicini.  
"Io sto così bene con te. Mi viene spontaneo prendermi cura di te, come se ci fossimo già legati. - Genn adesso ha gli occhi arricciati per quanto sorride ma lui non gli ha mai nascosto nulla, deve sapere anche _questo_. -  
Ma tu non pensi mai... che potrebbe finire tutto? Potresti lasciarmi o lo potrei fare io, potremmo _lasciarci_.  
Mio padre ti ha parlato come se fosse già tutto definito, ma potrebbe succedere."

Il sorriso di Genn si spegne, arriccia le dita intorno alla sua felpa, all'altezza del cuore e lo osserva attentamente.  
"Tu vuoi... lasciarmi?"  
L'ultima parola gli esce tremula perché si sono messi insieme da poco _e già Alex si è stancato?_  
I loro amici si fidanzano e si lasciano in continuazione, prima della _presentazione_ è tutto meno serio.  
Anche il loro caso è così?  
Lo accetterebbe da tutti ma non da Alex, lui non lo farebbe mai soffrire, poi ora che ci pensa _fino a poco fa parlava di-_

"Fino a poco fa parlavi di essere il mio alpha."

Genn corruga le sopracciglia e l'ansia viene rimpiazzata velocemente da una smorfia di disappunto.  
La tensione si allenta leggermente, Alex ridacchia e lascia una serie di baci sul suo volto e Genn si rilassa ma il cipiglio gli rimane.  
"Io voglio così tanto stare con te.  
Tantissimo. Voglio che le cose vadano bene."  
"Se ci impegnano le cose vanno bene.  
L'anno prossimo avremo la nostra _presentazione_ e vedremo come muoverci da lì."

Genn ha ragione, loro stanno così bene insieme.  
Perché pensare al peggio?  
Le cose vanno bene se si è predisposti a farle andare bene.  
Ma...  
_La buona volontà basta?_  
In realtà pensa a Silvia e a Pasquale.  
Loro anche stavano bene.  
Alex scommette che hanno provato a far andare tutto per il verso giusto, ma non ci sono riusciti comunque, nonostante fossero anche più grandi e maturi di loro.

"Smettila di fare faticare quel tuo criceto nel cervello. Lo sento ansante da qui."  
Alex ride perché è sempre così che definisce il suo fermarsi all'improvviso e riflettere su qualcosa.  
_Il suo criceto nel cervello._

"Il mio criceto sta benissimo, meglio se fatica un po', già ingrasso io non c'è bisogno che ingrassiamo entrambi!"  
"Non ingrassi tu."  
Genn si affretta ad abbracciarlo, premendo più sulla vita che sui fianchi morbidi. Sa che ad Alex da fastidio essere toccato in quei punti per cui priva insicurezza e vergogna.  
"La fai facile tu, sei sempre stato pelle e ossa. Non ti ricordi che, alle elementari le maestre non ti trovavano mai a meno che non cercavano me?"  
"Sapevano che stavamo sempre insieme, tanto!"

Genn ride nell'abbraccio perché sì effettivamente è vero.  
Ma poi si zittisce perché pensa che Alex scherza sempre riguardo il suo peso ma Genn lo sa che non si sente adeguato.  
Vorrebbe solo dirgli che non ce n'è bisogno e quindi... _perché non farlo?_

"Parli sempre di come sarò bellissimo dopo la _presentazione_ , ma tu?  
Alex sarai il più bello degli alpha.  
Tutti gli altri omega ti vorranno ma tu sarai solo mio."  
"Stai praticamente copiando la mia storia, inventatene una tu!"  
Alex ride apertamente, Genn vede le sue spalle rilassarsi e le braccia circondargli la schiena.  
Bene, era proprio quello l'intento.  
"SILENZIO." Lo esprime in maniera così autoritaria da far ridere di più Alex.

"Guarda come mi dai ordini!  
Ci manca solo che sei uno di quegli omega tipo tua sorella, che non sentono mai ragioni finché non trovano qualcuno che le faccia rinsavire!"  
"Io non ho bisogno di nessuno per rinsavire, riesco a ragionare benissimo con il cervello senza farmi guidare dall'istinto." Sbuffa Genn, ma Alex gli sorride, gli tira un pizzicotto sulla guancia e si limita a dire: "Sì decisamente uno di quelli omega, povero me! - Genn fa un verso sconvolto e si stacca da lui fintamente offeso, Alex lo riacciuffa al volo e lo fa ritornare alla sua posizione di prima. - Comunque non ti scambierei per nessun altro."

In quel pomeriggio di ozio e coccole Alex scaccia i pensieri su Silvia e Pasquale, del discorso che gli fece entrando nella sua stanza alle tre di notte, alticcio e col cuore a pezzi.

 _Sai Alex, certe volte l'amore non basta proprio._  
  
  


•  
  
  


Si ritrova spesso a pranzare o a cenare a casa Iodice, il fatto di essere stati amici fin dall'infanzia ha reso anche le loro famiglie più unite, perciò non mancavano gli inviti per i pasti.  
Genn aveva paura che le cose sarebbero cambiate dopo che hanno detto loro di essersi messi insieme, ma in realtà non è cambiato molto.  
A casa Raia sua madre si è limitata a sorridergli e suo padre gli ha dato giusto qualche dritta.  
Ancora nessuno di loro si è presentato, ma con tre omega in famiglia e la predisposizione caratteriale di Genn, la sua presentazione è solo una formalità.  
Stessa cosa con Alex, lui ha ben quattro alpha a casa.  
Ecco sì, _magari qualcosa è effettivamente cambiato._

Bruno è un po'... diverso.  
Più guardingo.  
Genn sente spesso il suo sguardo sulla nuca quando torna da scuola e sale le scale, mano nella mano con Alex, fino alla sua camera.  
Quando si lasciano dei baci scherzosi in cucina o in corridoio, la madre di Alex si limita a sorridere, se ci sono i fratelli in genere li prendono in giro, ma se c'è lui...  
Beh le cose sono un po' diverse.

Dopo il discorso sulla _bravura_ che gli ha fatto...  
Genn ha abbassato la testa ed è arrossito, Bruno gli ha posato la mano sulla spalla e gli ha detto:  
"Bravo, proprio così."  
Lui vuole essere un bravo omega per Alex. Farà di tutto per esserlo.

Anche ora, che vorrebbe sotterrarsi sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Bruno, sbottare alle risate dei fratelli e implorare supporto di Pina, la mamma di Alex, l'unica omega della famiglia, tiene la testa bassa e sta in silenzio.  
"Onestamente, Alex - dice Ciro - potevate anche evitare di limonare così pesantemente sul divano ieri."  
"Non sotto i nostri occhi!" Nando interviene con una pennetta all'arrabbiata tra le labbra.  
Alex è tranquillo, mastica piano il suo boccone e li ignora bellamente.  
È abituato alle battutine dei fratelli, ma Genn ultimamente le trova più pesanti.

Quando Alex ingoia sbatte gli occhi e si gira verso Genn.  
Il ciuffo chiaro gli copre il viso ma vede che si sua sta mordendo forte il labbro.  
Posa una mano sul suo ginocchio e fa per sussurrargli di star tranquillo, quando lo interrompe Pasquale.

"Lasciateli stare."  
Si girano tutti verso di lui, le risatine si interrompono subito.  
Pasquale parla poco, veramente poco, ma quando parla fa sempre in modo di venire ascoltato.  
Genn sente le sue parole calmarlo, è alla sua sinistra e gli sorride.  
"Non ditemi che voi non eravate così.  
Sono anche vicini alla loro presentazione, è normale.  
Lasciateli fare, li mettete in imbarazzo."

Genn ancora girato verso di lui, gli sorride grato, mentre Pasquale gli scompiglia i capelli, abbassa la testa e ridacchia.  
La mano di Alex che era sul ginocchio si sposta sulla sua coscia e _stringe_.  
Genn si volta alla sua destra e Alex ha lo sguardo puntato su suo fratello, labbra serrate e occhi socchiusi.

"Non lo toccare, Pasquale."  
Sente l'aria della stanza sparire totalmente, come tutte le volte che parla Bruno.  
Lui sorride, gomiti sul tavolo e mani giunte davanti alla bocca, mentre solleva l'indice e lo punta su di loro.  
"Genn è _suo_."

La morsa delle dita di Alex si allenta e non ha bisogno di girarsi per sapere che si sta rilassando adesso.  
"Mio dio, Alex. Se diventi geloso come Pasquale ci renderai la vita un inferno!"  
Nando ridacchia, Ciro sbuffa soltanto.  
"Nando non ha tutti i torti. - Pasquale solleva la mano dalla testa scompigliata di Genn e alza le mani a mo' di resa.- Credimi, a diventare gelosi come me ti rovini solo la vita."  
Dopo qualche altra battuta, Alex è ritornato al suo piatto, così come gli altri.  
La sua mano si è posata nuovamente sul ginocchio ma non stringe più ora.

Genn invece è distratto.  
Guarda attentamente Pina.  
Lei tenuto gli occhi bassi per tutta la conversazione.  
Non ha aperto mai bocca, neanche per scherzare coi suoi figli.  
Genn la conosce, in tutti quegli anni l'ha sempre trattato come uno Iodice, lo sa che anche lei è forte e farebbe di tutto per la sua famiglia.  
Ma l'ha vista anche circondata da altri alpha.  
Chiusa e taciturna, sottomessa al proprio compagno.

Genn stringe le labbra mentre sposta lo sguardo su Bruno.  
È tranquillo, le braccia ai lati del piatto mentre raccoglie una forchettata corposa di pasta e se la infila in bocca.  
È davvero buonissima, ma Genn non ha più fame.  
Pensa a quanto impegno sicuramente ci mette Pina a cucinare ogni piatto, a far trovare la casa perfettamente pulita e in ordine a suo marito e ai ragazzi quando tornano a casa.  
Scommette le sue Vans nuove che nessuno le dice _grazie_ o le fa un complimento.

"È tutto buonissimo, Pina."  
Lo dice con lo stomaco chiuso e il piatto praticamente intatto, ma il sorriso grato della donna vale tutto.  
"È vero mamma, quello che cucini è sempre ottimo, ma oggi ti sei superata!"  
Alex sorride ignaro dei pensieri di Genn, e si gode la carezza dolce che la  madre si allunga a lasciargli, quasi sul punto di commuoversi.  
Genn sorride, e prende la mano sinistra di Alex tra le sue, intrecciandole sulla sua gamba.  
Sono così in sintonia, sempre.  
_Chissà come sarà incredibile quando ci legheremo_ , pensa.

Alex si gira verso di lui e si allunga per un bacio dolce.  
Dopo che si sorridono, Genn torna con lo sguardo alla donna e con una smorfia nota che ha di nuovo lo sguardo basso e le spalle incassate.  
I fratelli di Alex chiacchierano di calcio ignorandoli bellamente, _ma Bruno..._  
Guarda la moglie con sguardo impassibile e ogni secondo che passa il suo sguardo sembra farsi più pesante, esattamente come il peso che sembra costringere le spalle della donna sempre più in giù.

Genn... non vuole essere così.  
_Non vuole._  
Alex... Alex non gli farebbe mai questo, non imporrebbe la sua autorità in questa maniera su di lui, lo sa.  
Ma...  
Si gira verso il suo ragazzo e Alex...  
Non si è accorto... _di niente?_  
Risponde ai fratelli e si pulisce col tovagliolo con la mano destra, mentre la sinistra è ancora occupata tra le sue.  
E anche Ciro, Nando e Pasquale...

 _È la normalità per loro?_  
Dare per scontata la fatica della loro madre, come se fosse tutto dovuto?  
Non battere ciglio davanti al potere che esercita Bruno sulla moglie?  
Se questa è la normalità per loro...  
Alex potrebbe farlo.  
Potrebbe cercare di piegarlo, costringerlo a fare qualcosa che non vuole.  
O ancora peggio, _convincerlo_.  
Convincerlo che è una cosa che vuole.  
Anche se non è vero, anche se è un'imposizione.

Potrebbe farlo e non se ne accorgerebbe neanche.  
Genn se n'è accorto invece.  
Lui che hai il papà omega che lavora e aiuta in casa.  
La mamma alpha che lavora e si occupa di tutto, ma non fa mai sentire suo marito sminuito e non si impone se non per le cose necessarie.  
Lui che ha come sorella Imma, un omega tutto pepe e _fanculo il mondo_ , e Amelia più posata ma dal carattere sveglio.  
Lui le ha notate queste cose.

E Genn ha promesso a Bruno che sarà un bravo omega per Alex.  
Lo sarà.  
Ma non perché deve, ma perché _vuole_.  
Lo sarà se Alex sarà un bravo alpha con lui, questo è ovvio.

Mentre guarda con occhi spalancati il profilo di Alex pensa a Pasquale e Silvia.  
Si amavano, lui e Alex li hanno visti spesso insieme ed era evidente.  
Ma...  
Genn si chiede se non sia successo proprio quello.  
Un'imposizione di troppo, una forzatura esagerata.

Forse il loro mondo non è dei migliori possibili.  
E l'amore certe volte non basta davvero.  
  
  


•  
  
  
  
  


Alex quella mattina si è alzato strano.

Non sa come possa una persona _alzarsi strana_ ma lui l'ha fatto.  
Si è alzato strano.  
Non fisicamente, semplicemente si è svegliato e si è sentito strano.  
Quando poggia i piedi sul pavimento e si alza il mondo ha un leggero tremore e deve fermarsi un attimo e aggrapparsi alle tende della finestra per non scivolare.  
Il tessuto si strappa leggermente così si fa forza, strizza le palpebre e stacca le mani dalla stoffa turchese.  
I suoi fratelli sono già giù in cucina, riesce a udire le loro voci assonnate e i tintinnii dei cucchiaini nelle ciotole come se fossero accanto a sé.

Si muove a tentoni, ma dopo qualche passo i capogiri finiscono e si sente decisamente meglio.  
Raddrizza la schiena e inspira.  
L'aria è satura dell'odore di caffè e biscotti, sua mamma dev'essersi alzata presto per cucinarli.  
_Deve ricordarsi di ringraziarla._  
Scende velocemente i gradini, la schiena dritta come non lo è mai stata e il petto in fuori.

Un rumore forte lo interrompe sull'ultimo scalino.  
Il vicino.  
Il vicino del palazzo affianco all'ultima villetta della sua via.  
Sta... _tosando il cane?_  
Yorkshire.  
Abbaia come un forsennato, lo sentirebbero anche da Timbuktu.  
Ispira improvvisamente e si gratta il naso.  
Ha fame.  
Una serie di odori lo investe all'improvviso.  
Uno è muschiato, sa di terra e acqua, gli fa prudere di nuovo il naso.  
Uno è speziato, forte e intenso, gli da un po' fastidio.  
Uno è dolce-amaro.  
Non lo capisce, non sa se gli piace.  
Uno è duro. Sa di legname bruciato. Piacevole ma in una stanza piena di quell'odore rimarrebbe soffocato.  
Uno è più morbido. Ma anche ruvido. Cotone spesso e antico appena lavato.

"Alex!"  
Non si accorge di essere arrivato alla cucina finché non sente il richiamo.  
_Ora gli odori hanno anche dei nomi._  
"Non ci posso credere, è successo così?"  
"Sì, non vedi? Che idiota."  
"E anche il nostro fratellino si è unito ai grandi!"  
Le voci si mischiano, Alex rotea gli occhi furiosamente nelle palpebre non fissandosi su nulla, preso dagli odori fortissimi concentrati in una sola stanza.  
Si focalizza per un secondo sulla madre.

Pina gli sorride mentre asciuga i piatti appena lavati con uno strofinaccio.  
Alex vorrebbe andare ad abbracciarla, l'unico odore che non lo infastidisce in qualche modo.  
_Cotone ruvido._  
Vede dal tremolio delle sue braccia che vorrebbe anche lei.  
Invece la visuale gli viene offuscata dal padre.  
Bruno gli si pone davanti e lo guarda con un sorriso fiero.  
Alex gli ha visto un sorriso simile solo dopo che aveva presentato Genn come suo ragazzo.  
_Fiero_.  
Gli poggia la mano sulla spalla e gli sussurra un _benvenuto ufficialmente fra gli Iodice._

Alex gli sorride incerto, ma il suo sguardo si posa sui contorni della sua figura.  
La sua spalla è circondata da fumo per qualche centimetro.  
_Legna da ardere._  
Il fumo sembra coprire l'intera sagoma di suo padre e Alex sente invadere le narici di quell'odore.

"Non ti preoccupare, papà non va a fuoco."  
Sposta lo sguardo su Ciro che li ha raggiunti, l'odore di _bagnato_ entra prepotentemente nei suoi setti e si affianca a quello di fuoco e legna.  
"Lo vedrai così solo per un po', il suo odore è più forte per chi di noi si presenta, è nostro padre!"  
"È come se il suo odore lo vedessi."  
Nando non si è alzato da tavola, parla col cucchiaino ancora in bocca.  
"È tipo il capo branco.- Ciro ridacchia riportando l'attenzione confusa di Alex su di lui - Sembra strano detto così, ma è vero! Tu non c'eri, ma quando l'ho visto il giorno della mia presentazione ho cercato di buttargli dell'acqua addosso!"

Ridono tutti tranne Nando che sussurra un _idiota_ che Alex riesce a sentire anche se lui ha ancora il cucchiaino in bocca e le altre voci lo sovrastano totalmente.  
Lasciano tutti la stanza tranne sua madre, che posa lo strofinaccio e gli da un bacio sulla guancia e una breve stretta al braccio, prima di tornare al lavello.  
_Ma_...  
Sbatte gli occhi piano e sente l'odore _dolce amaro_ prima che Pasquale apra effettivamente bocca.  
È rimasto in piedi in un angolo della cucina tutto il tempo, la tazza ancora a pochi centimetri dalle labbra.

"Passerà presto, tempo qualche giorno.  
Non sarà tutto così sconvolgente, si attenuerà un poco. - prende un sorso dalla tazza bianca, il cucchiaino all'interno tintinna - Piuttosto, che ci fai ancora qui?  
Non vuoi andare dal tuo ragazzo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Si è vestito a fatica, gli odori sembrano investirlo da tutti i lati, i rumori delle persone e delle macchine sono a un passo dal perforargli i timpani, vorrebbe solo sotterrarsi sotto un cumulo di coperte e non uscirne per un bel po'.  
Si fissa attentamente i lacci delle scarpe.  
Vorrebbe davvero chiudersi in camera e sbarrare la finestra.  
Ma oggi è venerdì.  
E sono le sette e venti di mattina.  
Tra un po' Genn uscirà di casa e lo aspetterà sull'uscio come tutti i giorni e non può non presentarsi...  
Lo fa ridere la scelta di parole nella sua testa, _presentarsi_.  
Ma lui si è già presentato, proprio oggi.

Scatta in piedi e non barcolla.  
Recupera il giaccone e a grandi passi esce dalla stanza e scende le scale.  
Lascia la cartella a casa, i suoi genitori gli perdoneranno un'assenza nel giorno più importante della sua vita, a parte quello del legame.  
Glielo perdonerà anche Genn.  
Perché ha intenzione di rapirlo.  
E passare questa giornata con la persona più importante della sua vita.

È in strada ma non sente il freddo.  
Fermo sul marciapiede si fa oltrepassare da tutti, ma i suoi sensi gli stanno letteralmente friggendo il cervello, strizza forte gli occhi e si concentra.

 _Genn_.  
Deve solo andare da lui, nient'altro ha importanza.  
Non il bambino che piange al quinto piano della palazzina di fronte.  
Non il fischio del poliziotto alla parallela.  
Non l'odore di pioggia dalla ragazza che gli passa affianco.  
Solo Genn.

Muove un paio di passi, ma dopo qualche secondo sta correndo.  
Esclude dalla testa tutti i rumori, tutti gli odori che gli oscurano i sensi, anche se per poco anche se...  
Deve solo arrivare da Genn.  
Devono solo trovare un posto tranquillo.

Con questo pensiero fisso, si affretta per la discesa che porta a casa Raia e suona il campanello ansante.  
I respiri continui servono più ai polmoni che a lui, si sente magnificamente.  
Non è stanco e non suda.  
Si sente scoppiare.

"Alex!"  
Rosa si affaccia alla porta, e si blocca.  
Alex smette di respirare un attimo  
Il suo odore è molto forte.  
L'ha investito come un'ondata, sente i denti stringersi fra loro.  
Potrebbe essere odore di frutta.  
_Maturata troppo._

"Alex ti sei... presentato..."  
Il padre di Genn raggiunge la moglie alla porta, il suo odore è più leggero, lo calma, _bolle di sapone._  
Alex sospira e cerca di concentrarsi.  
La casa racchiude altri due odori molto buoni, fruttati, e un altro che è un mix di bolle di sapone e frutta troppo matura.  
_Genn_.

"Devo vedere Genn."  
"Sei sicuro che sia il caso, non vorrei che..."  
"Genn non si è ancora presentato.- Alex li interrompe con voce dura e convincente, l'uomo si ammutolisce subito. Abbassa la testa e fa un passo indietro. - Lo aspetterò. Non ho intenzione di fare niente finché non si presenterà anche lui."

"Ah.- La donna invece muove due passi avanti, sull'uscio.- Davvero buono a sapersi Alex, non devi costringere mio figlio a non fare niente che non voglia.  
Non se posso impedirlo. Il giorno della _presentazione_ può essere sconvolgente, non voglio che tu gli faccia del male oggi. Devi essere sicuro di essere in te, altrimenti non ti faccio varcare questa soglia."

L'odore di frutta diventa quasi _marcio_ e lo invade da ogni angolo.  
Strizza gli occhi e muove qualche passo indietro.  
Cerca di escluderlo dai suoi sensi concentrandosi su uno solo, _bolle e agrumi_ , ma è così leggero che è difficile...  
"Voglio solo vedere Genn.- Si costringe ad alzare la testa. Non può piegarsi davanti a un altro alpha, anche se è un adulto anche se è la madre di Genn che lo conosce da una vita e ora invece ha paura che gli possa fare del male, lui! Che lo protegge e si prende cura di lui da sempre. - Non succederà niente, sono ancora in me. Se succede qualcosa andrò via."

Rosa stringe gli occhi ma lo fa passare.  
Appena a un metro dell'ingresso gli odori lo investono talmente forte che barcolla.  
Ha capito che quando è in uno spazio chiuso viene colpito di più che all'aperto.  
Sotto lo sguardo attento dei Raia, fa lo stesso lavoro di prima, si concentra e cerca Genn.  
Lo trova a fatica e si chiede se farà sempre la stessa fatica a trovarlo, i sensi oberati degli odori degli altri.

Poi scuote la testa.  
La presentazione durerà ancora qualche giorno ma poi finirà.  
E quando si presenterà anche Genn... _acqua e ninfee... già lo sa._  
Lo riconoscerà fra tutti.

Nel frattempo si accontenta del flebile odore di entrambi i genitori sulla sua pelle, lo individua fra gli altri.  
Strizza gli occhi e sale velocemente le scale.  
"Imma, esci dal bagno per favore, tra poco viene Alex e chi lo sente se faccio di nuovo ritar-"  
_-do?_

"Alex?"  
Lo sguardo di Genn è un po' spaventato, si gira a sinistra, in corridoio c'è un piccolo specchio e sgrana gli occhi perché non si riconosce.  
La sua postura è perfettamente dritta, gli occhi più affilati e la mascella più rigida.  
Spalanca gli occhi mentre gli sembra che anche le spalle gli guizzino sotto il giaccone.

È cambiato anche fisicamente?  
Com'è possibile?  
O forse è solo la vista che è migliorata, i sensi in generale gli si sono acuiti, come un predatore, _come un perfetto-_  
"Alpha? Ti sei presentato allora."  
Imma è uscita e ha incassato le spalle.  
È un gesto che ha fatto anche il padre di Genn, è forse perché adesso è un alpha?  
Non aveva mai notato questo sottile atteggiamento di remissività, ma si è presentato da meno di un'ora e già si accorge di come le cose siano cambiate.

Nonostante il leggero tremore delle sue spalle, Imma si frappone fra suo fratello e lui.  
Anche se omega, lei è protettiva, non ha chinato la testa.  
Come sua madre.  
Alex spera che Genn diventi come lei.  
Non sopporterebbe di avere al suo fianco qualcuno che abbassa la testa e sta zitto e fa quello che il suo alpha gli ordina, _qualcuno come sua... madre?_

Spalanca gli occhi di nuovo, ma stavolta fa anche due passi indietro colpito dalla realizzazione.  
_Sua madre è così._  
Suo padre la tiene soffocata in un pugno.  
Lui non vuole tenere Genn chiuso.  
Vuole che Genn sia libero e indipendente e che gli altri alpha gli facciano battutine sul suo omega indomabile.  
Alex sarebbe fiero di lui.

"Alex?"  
_Ecco_.  
La ragione della sua presenza in casa Raia.  
"È vero? Oggi è il giorno della tua _presentazione_?"  
Inspira forte dalla narici.  
Il suo odore è decisamente più debole rispetto a quello della sorella, ma riesce comunque a concentrarsi solo su di lui.

"Sì, è vero."  
Gli sorride sereno, e avanza per prendergli la mano, cercare un minimo contatto, ma il sorriso di Genn viene nascosto dal corpo di Imma.  
"Stai lontano."  
La voce le trema, sopratutto quando Alex ritira il sorriso e le sue labbra si stringono in una smorfia dura.  
"Non puoi dirmi quello che devo fare."  
"Posso. E lo farò. È di mio fratello che stiamo parlando, prima di fartelo sfiorare anche solo con un dito devo sapere se sei in te."

I denti le battono.  
Il suo odore leggero di melograno si inacidisce.  
_Paura_.  
"Imma, è Alex, non potrebbe mai..."  
La voce di Genn viene interrotta bruscamente dalla sorella.  
"Zitto! Gli alpha inesperti spesso non sono in controllo, mi sorprende che mia madre ti abbia fatto salire, Alex."

Quasi sputa il suo nome e il moro sente la rabbia montare.  
_Come osa?_  
Come osa parlarti in questo modo, non è ha alcun diritto dovrebbe stare solo zitta, Genn è tuo, non suo.  
È tuo.  
Tuo.  
Tuo.  
T u o.

Le afferra il braccio tremante e la sposta di forza.  
Non si accorge del rumore sordo che fa la sua schiena quando sbatte violentemente contro il muro.  
Nè del suo gemito di dolore.  
_Finalmente si è spostata._  
È l'unica cosa che riesce a pensare mentre ammorbidisce naturalmente i tratti del viso e finalmente riesce a vedere Genn.

Non sente Imma gridare, Amelia accorrere, Rosa salire prepotentemente le scale.

Ignora anche l'espressione terrorizzata del suo ragazzo.

Lo prende per i fianchi e lo appoggia delicatamente al muro.  
Rimane così.  
Il naso premuto sulla guancia di Genn a respirarne l'odore.

Rosa li trova in quella posizione.  
Genn che lo accarezza sulla nuca e le spalle e Alex che sposta il naso dal suo viso al suo collo e ritorno.  
Ogni traccia di aggressività svanita.  
Alex è calmo.  
Sotto le carezze di Genn è in pace.  
  
  


•  
  


"Odoro ancora dei miei genitori?"

Alex si stacca dalle sue labbra prima di roteare gli occhi fintamente scocciato.  
"Sì, odori ancora di loro, Genn."  
Il biondo mette il broncio ed è talmente carino che si merita un altro bacio.

Gliela fa quasi ogni mattina questa domanda, non vede l'ora di presentarsi anche lui, Alex lo sa, ma non gli dispiace neanche il suo odore solito.  
Solito per modo di dire, è da poco che è in grado di sentirlo davvero.

"Dobbiamo andare."  
Gli sussurra sulle labbra.  
Genn gli lascia un altro bacio all'angolo della bocca che lo fa sorridere.  
Quando il suo ragazzo è felice l'odore di bolle di sapone diventa più dolce, prevale su quello fruttato, e Alex vorrebbe sentirlo sempre così.

"Andiamo davvero, sennò facciamo ritardo alla prima ora e per quanto vorrei saltare matematica, non possiamo per nessuna ragione."  
"Ma se hai fatto tutto tu! _Un Bacio_ e poi _un altro_!"  
Alex ride mentre raggiunge velocemente Genn che si è avviato col mento in aria verso la scuola.

Gli prende la mano e lo tira via al momento giusto, per salvare le sue Vans dagli escrementi di cane o il suo fianco da una borsettata data da una donna distratta.  
È felice quando può proteggere Genn in qualche modo, dentro si sè sente che è la sua missione adesso, stargli accanto, impedire che qualcosa di brutto gli capiti, per quanto possibile.  
Vederlo felice, magari _essere lui_ la causa della sua felicità.  
Tutto pur di sentire l'odore della sua pelle sempre saponato, come ora, _almeno finché..._

"Non vedo l'ora di presentarmi."  
Quello di Genn è poco più che un sussurro, ma Alex lo sente comunque e sorride.  
Anche lui non vede l'ora.  
Gli prudono le labbra, ma aspetta che arrivino al semaforo rosso per lasciargli un bacio sotto l'occhio.

Genn chiude leggermente la palpebra destra colto alla sprovvista, ma subito sorride.  
Il suo odore ora sa di un bagno caldo pieno di schiuma.  
Certe volte gli sembra di sognarsele tutte queste sfumature, le sue emozioni e il suo umore che corrispondono ai cambi minimi di odore che la sua pelle emana.  
Ma un minuto prima Genn non odorava di umido e schiuma, solo di bolle, quindi non può essere che se lo stia inventando.

Mentre li guida verso la struttura rossastra che è il loro liceo, pensa che se si concentra sul suo odore, sulla sua voce, il suo respiro, il suo tocco, tutto il resto perde di importanza, diventa trascurabile.

La prima settimana gli sembrò di impazzire, distratto costantemente da odori nuovi, suoni e voci...  
Adesso che sono passati due mesi sta imparando a gestirsi meglio.  
In realtà si gestisce meglio solo quando c'è Genn in giro, quando non c'è ha ancora difficoltà, perché gli manca l'ancorarsi a qualcosa.  
Genn gli dice spesso che è il suo Sole, ma Alex sente di avere così bisogno di lui, comincia a pensare di essere invece la Terra, e che Genn sia il suo astro, l'unica certezza della sua esistenza.

La calca di persone all'entrata di scuola gli impedisce di respirare correttamente.  
Gli odori degli alpha sono talmente forti da fargli digrignare i denti, quelli degli omega sono dolci e diversificati, sempre invitanti.  
Gli odori delle persone come Genn e gli altri ragazzi che non si sono ancora presentati, tendono a scomparire, divorati dagli altri.  
Lascia la sua mano e lo fa andare leggermente avanti, prendendolo per i fianchi.

Mentre lo guida su per la scalinata affollata, ne approfitta per sfiorare i suoi capelli con il naso e inspirare.  
Sentire il suo odore, seppur non proprio _il suo_ , lo aiuta sempre.  
Genn se ne accorge e gira la testa fino a lasciargli un bacio leggero sul mento.  
Al suono della campanella il vociare aumenta, così come le spinte degli altri ragazzi, Alex sente il cuore pulsargli nelle orecchie, stringe gli occhi e si concentra, deve respirare.  
Inspirare.  
Espirare.

_Alex?_

Inspirare.

_Alex, dobbiamo andare adesso._

Espirare.

Quando apre gli occhi gli ultimi gruppetti si stanno affrettando verso l'entrata, la scalinata è deserta.

"Ci sei?"  
Genn corruga le sopracciglia, Alex _se ne va_ spesso da quando si è presentato, non gli piace quando succede, si sente solo, seppur circondato dalle sue braccia come oggi, Alex si allontana da lui con la mente per minuti interi, lo lascia indietro.  
"Ci sono."  
Quando Alex annuisce e gli sorride è già più tranquillo.

Riescono a sgattaiolare nelle loro aule prima che entrino i rispettivi professori, si salutano con una risata nei corridoi vuoti, e mentre Alex si sistema con un sorriso al secondo banco dell'aula B, nell'aula E Genn è al penultimo centrale, con un sorriso gemello sul volto.  
  


•  
  
  
  


Quella mattina Genn non si accorge di essersi svegliato.

Rimane sdraiato di stomaco a fissare il vuoto per un tempo imprecisato.

Un rumore al piano di sotto lo riscuote e allora _sì che si accorge._  
Il mal di testa arriva lentamente, come il sole che sorge, piano, piano e poi sempre più forte.  
Sbatte gli occhi e emette un gemito leggero nella federa, la vista non gli si è schiarita e comincia a sentire anche la pelle scottare.

Si alza a fatica, praticamente si trascina sul materasso prima di mettersi in piedi.  
Le ciabatte non si vedono da nessuna parte, sicuramente si saranno nascoste sotto il letto, ma quando prova a piegarsi per raggiungerle sente le gambe deboli e barcolla in avanti, rischiando di cadere.

Si raddrizza in tempo per puro caso, il mal di testa non gli lascia neanche il tempo di respirare, è costretto a poggiare la fronte e le mani sul vetro della finestra per sorreggersi e dare sollievo alla fronte.

Dopo quelli che sono minuti interi, sente di nuovo quel rumore sordo al piano di sotto e le voci ovattate delle sorelle che discutono.  
Struscia la fronte sudata contro il vetro un'ultima volta, prima di girarsi e barcollare piano fino alla porta della sua stanza.

Nonostante il riscaldamento sia acceso, la t-shirt a maniche corte e il contatto col pavimento dei piedi nudi gli mette i brividi.  
Forse ha la febbre.  
Considerando come manca la maniglia della porta per ben due volte prima di riuscire ad afferrarla davvero, è altamente probabile.

Scendere le scale gli sembra un'impresa titanica, si regge con entrambe le braccia al corrimano di legno, e quando arriva giù si rende conto di avere l'affanno.

La vista è sempre nebbiosa, la luce della cucina brilla troppo forte nel buio della casa.  
Mentre strascica i talloni fino a raggiungere la stanza, sente le voci concitate delle sorelle maggiori spegnersi all'improvviso.

Tiene gli occhi socchiusi, puntati per terra.  
I brividi lo scuotono in tutto il corpo e la pelle gli pizzica.

"Genn... non ti abbiamo sentito arrivare."  
_Imma forse?_  
Non ne è sicuro, nella testa la sua voce gli rimbomba come un eco.

"Sì, non trovavo le ciabatte, ho  camminato scalzo, mi faceva troppo male la testa per - tira un sospiro profondo, i denti gli battono e i brividi lo scuotono -piegarmi e cercarle."

Il suo sguardo fuori fuoco puntato ai suoi piedi gli impedisce di notare l'occhiata scossa che si scambiano le due ragazze.

"Non... non ti abbiamo sentito arrivare."  
Genn tira un sospiro eccessivamente lungo, i polmoni gli fanno male, vorrebbe davvero massaggiarsi il petto, ma le braccia pesano come macigni.  
"Ve l'ho detto. Sono scalzo."

"Genn..."  
Stavolta è quasi sicuramente Amelia.  
Riesce a sentila vicina, probabilmente si è spostata per essergli di fronte.  
Non ha la forza di alzare la testa però.  
Non ci prova neanche.

"Genn. Non ti abbiamo _sentito_ arrivare."  
"L'hai già detto."  
Ora tiene gli occhi chiusi e sente il mondo girare sotto i suoi piedi.

"Cazzo, sta per svenire."  
"Che facciamo?"  
"Chiama Nando un attimo, corri!"  
"Perché Nando? Dobbiamo chiamare la mamma, o la nonna! Anzi, Alex! Dobbiamo chiamare Alex!"  
"Niente Alex! Non ti azzardare!  
Chiama Nando, adesso!"

"Perché Alex? - non sa con che forza gli sia uscita quella domanda, ma non è stupito, se si tratta del suo ragazzo, la sua mente è sempre presente -  
Anzi sì voglio Alex, chiama Alex."  
"No, Genn, abbiamo bisogno di Nando un attimo ok? Un attimo.  
Alex viene presto.  
Ti accompagno a letto va bene?  
_Forse non stai bene_."  
La sua voce è lontanissima, socchiude gli occhi in tempo per vedere la sua mano bollente stretta da quella della sorella.

Poi buio.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Che facciamo adesso?"  
"Non lo so..."  
"Ma sei sicuro, Nà?"  
"Lo avete sentito anche voi.  
O meglio, _non_ lo avete sentito."  
"Ma non lo so... potrebbe essere un omega con delle particolarità... non lo so! Ci dev'essere qualcos'altro che non va!"  
"Dubito onestamente.  
Lo so riconoscere un beta, il miglior amico di Ciro lo è, e anche la sua ragazza.  
Riesco a sentire il profumo della loro pelle, ma non il loro odore.  
È la stessa cosa qui."

"Ma noi in famiglia... non ne abbiamo neanche uno, come è potuto accadere?"  
"Non ve lo so dire davvero, queste cose sono imprevedibili."  
"Cosa facciamo ora?!"  
La voce di Imma adesso risulta stridula alle sue orecchie.  
_Non gli piace questo sogno._  
Vuole solo svegliarsi.

"In realtà... non c'è niente che si può fare. Ma non c'è niente di male in questo. Cioè anche io ero pieno di pregiudizi, ma questo amico di Ciro, io l'ho conosciuto. Sembra una persona, simpatica, normale."

"Ok, sì lo sappiamo che i beta sono normali, grazie tante. Non ne ho mai conosciuto uno ma non sono mica biofoba. Per chi mi prendi?"  
"Imma vuole soltanto dire - la voce di Amelia la interrompe bruscamente - che facciamo? Come ci comportiamo?  
Chi glielo dice? Che diciamo ad Alex?!"

L'ultima frase assume un tono stridulo anche in questo caso.  
Genn si sente soffocare, stringe il lenzuolo con le dita, non ha bisogno di aprire gli occhi per sapere che è nella sua stanza, circondato dalle sue sorelle e Nando.  
Non riesce a capire perché lui sia qui. Perché non abbia mandato Alex.

Alex riuscirebbe a sistemare tutto, come sempre.  
Direbbe come tutte le volte che Genn è un futuro omega, _solo di quelli testa dura,_ su cui bisogna lavorare sodo, che bisogna convincere con ogni mezzo, perché già ora Genn non ubbidisce a nessuno che non sia _la sua testa matta._  
Ma ara Genn capisce perché.  
Anche senza _presentazione_ , lui è un beta.  
Un _beta_.

Non sa neanche cosa vorrà dire per se stesso onestamente, cosa cambierà, cosa resterà uguale, cosa succederà con...  
"Alex naturalmente lo lascerà."  
Il suo singhiozzo viene coperto dai _cosa?_ urlati dalle sue sorelle.  
"Ragazze pensateci. Come può Alex rimanere con Genn? È contro la sua natura. Il tempo dell'infanzia è finito, hanno 17 anni. Genn si è _presentato_ in ritardo, chiaramente speravamo tutti che si presentasse come omega e non abbiamo tenuto conto di questa minuscola possibilità."

"Come puoi parlare così? Genn è come un fratellino per voi! Così come Alex è lo è per noi!" Imma è arrabbiata ma a Genn non importa.  
Vuole solo farli uscire fuori e piangere in pace.  
O magari andare con Alex.

Perché lui lo bacerebbe e gli direbbe che va tutto bene e Genn gli crederebbe.  
Ma Nando dice che Alex... lo vuole... _lasciare_?  
Il terzo singhiozzo gli rimane incastrato in gola mentre la discussione a pochi metri da lui continua.

"Parlo così a prescindere dal mio affetto per Genn.  
Sto solo esponendo i fatti.  
Alex non potrà mai stare con un beta.  
Mio padre non lo permetterà.  
Magari gli concederà un altro anno fino alla maggiore età per continuare con gli amori infantili, ma non accetterà questa _relazione_ oltre."

"Ma Genn lo ama!  
Ama tuo fratello, è chiaro come il sole!"  
"Anzi, Alex è il suo Sole."  
Interrompe Amelia con voce sommessa.  
Genn sta piangendo raggomitolato sotto le coperte, il lenzuolo ancora stretto tra le dita.  
"È vero, perché ridi?  
Dipende totalmente da lui! Un suo sorriso è anche il sorriso di Genn.  
Una sua lacrima è anche una per nostro fratello."  
"Rido - interrompe Nando con un sospiro - perché Alex mi dice che Genn è la sua Luna."

Genn morde il cuscino mentre si sente dilaniare.  
_Che succede perché perché a lui perché a loro perché perché perché_  
"Alex lo ama. Non la prenderà bene, ma forse col tempo capirà che è meglio per tutti, anche per Genn."  
  


Quando si sveglia è buio.  
A un certo punto dev'essersi addormentato o dev'essere svenuto.  
Sta ancora come quella mattina.  
In un lampo di follia ringrazia il cielo che sia capitato tutto questo bordello di domenica, così da non doversi giustificare con la scuola e i compagni.  
Quando poggia i piedi tremanti per terra, quasi cade quando pensa che _domani è lunedì._  
Dovrà avere tutti gli sguardi addosso in classe, Alex non potrà più venirlo a trovare in aula con le scuse più stupide, non potrà raggiungerlo durante l'intervallo perché Alex...  
_Alex domani lo avrà già lasciato._

La testa gli gira, ma riesce a focalizzare tutto il suo corpo verso un unico obiettivo.  
Mette le scarpe da ginnastica senza calzini e corre giù per le scale.  
Nessuno lo ferma, forse non c'è nessuno in casa, neanche gli importa.  
Quando apre il portone di casa viene investito da un freddo tale da togliergli il fiato, è ancora a maniche corte e gli tremano tutte le membra a causa della _presentazione_.  
Ma non si farà fermare da niente.  
Neanche da se stesso o dalla sua biologia.

Senza chiavi o telefono, esce da casa sua e comincia a _correre_.

La vista si schiarisce, grazie al freddo che gli ghiaccia il sangue nelle vene, ma lo stesso incespica un paio di volte.  
La terza volta cade davvero.  
_Non importa, non importa, alzati._  
Si alza graffiandosi i palmi, ma riprende a correre.  
Dopo dieci minuti di corsa matta e disperata riesce a vedere il cancelletto di casa Iodice.  
I cani fuori al cancello cominciano ad abbaiare, ma una volta riconosciuta la sua figura si fermano e gli corrono incontro.  
Dopo averlo annusato a fondo attraverso le sbarre però, riprendono ad abbaiare più forte di prima.

Perché Genn... _non odora di niente._

Un singhiozzo gli sfugge, l'ennesimo della serata, e prende a suonare il campanello all'impazzata.  
Fortunatamente risponde _la voce che ama._  
"Alex!"  
"Genn? Che succede?"  
Riesce a sentire il suo tono preoccupato anche attraverso il ricevitore.  
"Alex vieni ti prego, i cani non smettono di abbaiare!"  
"Cos... - Alex si interrompe per un secondo, ascolta i cani abbaiare forsennatamente attraverso l'apparecchio e dice solo - arrivo subito."

Dopo un minuto scarso, in cui Genn sente il sudore della corsa congelarglisi addosso, Alex esce dal portone e emette un fischio lungo, mettendo a tacere i cani che si allontanano dal cancello.  
Dopodiché raggiunge le sbarre larghe a cui è aggrappato saldamente Genn, bianco come un cadavere.  
"Che succede, amore?"  
Gli accarezza la testa attraverso le sbarre, semplicemente perché Genn non riesce a staccarsi da esse.

"Alex..."

Genn trema sotto al suo tocco sporge il viso oltre le sbarre e Alex gli lascia un bacio che spera serva a farlo calmare, ma Genn si aggrappa alle sue labbra con disperazione quasi.  
Tanto che è costretto a prendergli le guance fra le mani per staccarlo e guardarlo negli occhi.  
Sono bagnati ed è allora che _si accorge._

C'è qualcosa che non va.  
Di diverso, di stonato, niente di quello a cui è abituato, ma non riesce a capire _cosa_.

Sbatte le palpebre e si accorge delle spalle tremanti sotto la t-shirt a maniche corte.  
Stacca a forza le dita di Genn dal ferro e apre il cancello.  
Genn gli corre subito incontro e quando viene accolto tra le sue braccia Alex avverte un urto del vomito improvviso.  
Non capisce da cosa è dovuto, tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è staccarsi da Genn e allontanarlo il più possibile.

Invece lo stringe più forte, li copre entrambi chiudendo il suo corpo tra i lembi della vestaglia per tenerlo al caldo.  
Lo culla piano, mentre sente i brividi di ripugnanza sulla pelle, la bocca gli si storce.  
Genn piange e tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare è _spingerlo via, tra la terra bagnata e il fango del selciato e chiudergli la porta in faccia_ , lasciandolo lì.

Quando gli poggia un bacio sulla tempia sente forte su di lui l'odore di umido e sudore e poi...  
Poi...?

Poi _niente_.

Alex si allontana da lui giusto il poco che serve per guardarlo negli occhi, ora umidi e pesti.  
Gli occhi che ama soffrono e lui vorrebbe solo guardarli con disprezzo, _come ha osato ad avvicinarsi così tanto a un alpha, non può prendersi così tante libertà, è solo un..._

"Sono un beta, Alex"

_Cosa?_

"Cos...a?"  
"Alex...- è costretto a interrompersi perché due singhiozzi uno dopo l'altro lo soffocano - Alex dicono che vuoi lasciarmi!"  
"Cosa... cosa vuoi dire?"  
Slaccia la vestaglia dai fianchi di Genn e si allontana di un passo e il biondo singhiozza più forte, i suoi occhi sono un fiume in piena, fa per correre di nuovo fra le sue braccia ma Alex lo prende per le spalle e lo blocca sul posto.  
I palmi pizzicano, ogni nervo sui polpastrelli gli ordina di staccarsi, _perché lo stai toccando, perché tutta questa intimità, lui non è niente in confronto a te, è solo un_

"Beta...?"  
Genn annuisce, tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è buttarsi fra le sue braccia, Alex lo sa, ma lo tiene fermo, le sue spalle sottilissime ancora più incassate sotto il peso delle sue mani.  
Odora l'aria, ma a parte i profumi della terra bagnata e la puzza dei gas di scarico delle macchine non sente niente.  
Genn è un buco nero per i suoi sensi.  
Un fantasma.  
"Alex aiutami ti prego!"

Non sa davvero come aiutarlo.  
Lui... fino a dieci minuti fa lo amava.  
Lo... _amava?_  
Perché lo amava?  
Perché amava un beta?  
Gli viene da ridere, cosa diavolo gli passava per mente, non riesce neanche a ricordarselo adesso.  
È quello che fa, _si mette a ridere._

La cosa che lo fa più ridere è che Genn piange davanti a lui e lui ride.  
L'unica cosa che gli accomuna sono le spalle tremanti, anche se per motivi diversi.  
"Alex...?"  
Genn quasi si strozza in quelle sillabe, mentre le lacrime continuano a scendere inarrestabili.

"Non possiamo stare insieme."

 _No_.  
Genn si scaccia le lacrime dagli occhi con le mani, non sente neanche più il freddo, tutto ciò che riesce a vedere sono gli occhi gelidi di Alex e la sua risata piena di disprezzo.  
_No_.  
"Non vorrei neanche toccarti in questo momento. Ma sono sicuro che cercheresti di abbracciarmi di nuovo e preferirei davvero, _davvero_ evitare."  
_No_.  
"Alex..."  
"Non pronunciare quel nome! Non osare, anche il suono della tua voce mi disturba."  
_No_.  
Genn lo guarda con le labbra spalancate.

Il dolore lancinante che ha avvertito fino a poco prima si interrompe bruscamente sostituito dalla confusione.  
Corruga le sopracciglia e osserva le labbra strette di Alex, la vena del suo collo pulsare, i pugni stretti.  
_Quello non è Alex._

"Dov'è Alex?"  
È poco più che un sussurro, ma l'essere davanti a lui lo ode.  
"Di che stai parlando?" Dice scocciato ma socchiude gli occhi un paio di volte, schiocca la lingua e sbuffa.  
"Dov'è Alex!"  
Stavolta lo urla, con tutto il fiato che ha in corpo.  
"Di che parli, è proprio..."

... _qui._  


_Genn?_

"Genn?"  
Alex sbatte le palpebre e rilassa i pugni.  
La vista si schiarisce, la mente libera da ogni pensiero velenoso, torna a se stessa.  
Il cuore torna a Genn.  
"Alex!" Stavolta quando Genn corre ad abbracciarlo, lui è pronto.  
Lo stringe fortissimo, il suo odore totalmente assente non lo infastidisce più di tanto, è solo un altro strato del suo essere.

"Scusami... scusami ti prego..."  
Genn scuote la testa e gli lascia un bacio sul collo, mentre non si scosta neanche di un centimetro da lui.  
Alex lo copre come prima, stretto tra i lembi della sua vestaglia borgogna, lo scalda col suo corpo e il suo cuore.

Genn ha capito cos'è successo.  
Ha capito.  
Alex... non aveva mai incontrato un beta, neanche Genn a dir la verità.  
Ma per Alex è più difficile.  
_Lo sa_.  
Ciro lo prese a parte poco dopo la presentazione del suo ragazzo.  
Gli disse che Alex sarebbe cambiato leggermente adesso, con lui e con tutti gli altri, e Alex era cambiato davvero.  
Che avrebbe provato tante cose contemporaneamente, tante emozioni contrastanti e _forti._  
Che la sua natura dominante e animalesca sarebbe uscita prima o poi anche facendogli male, ferendolo, che Alex avrebbe imparato il _controllo_ prima o poi.  
Non aveva mai capito fino in fondo quello che aveva detto.  
Ora è chiaro come il sole.  
_Deve solo sapere una cosa._

"È vero che mi vuoi lasciare?"  
A ogni parola le sue labbra sfiorano il collo di Alex, mandando brividi sulle braccia di entrambi, il moro si limita a staccarsi giusto di poco.  
Per entrare negli occhi dell'altro.

"Come potrei? Come potrei lasciare la mia luna?"


	2. My body is a cage, that keeps me from dancing with the one I love...

 

 

 

 

La luna di pomeriggio  
nessuno la guarda,

 

ed è quello il momento  
in cui avrebbe più bisogno  
del nostro interessamento,

 

dato che la sua esistenza

è ancora in forse.

 

 

 _Italo Calvino_  
_Palomar_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Gennaro.  
Gennariè!  
Oh, Gennariè, ascolta a nonna un po'!"

Genn sbatte le palpebre lentamente.

"Scusa nonna ero un po'... soprappensiero."  
"Gennaro tu devi mangiare.  
Sei troppo magro, a nonna.  
Sei magro e stai dimagrendo ancora di più. - Il biondo rotea gli occhi con un sorriso. La nonna ancora combatte contro la sua costituzione gracile. - Dopo la _presentazione_ si deve mangiare.  
Guarda che anche Alessio-bello è preoccupato..."

Come un campanellino per un gatto, la testa di Genn scatta appena sente il nome del suo ragazzo.  
"Alex è stato qui?"  
"Era ovvio che venisse. Sinceramente me lo aspettavo subito dopo la tua _presentazione_ , invece è stato bravo, ha aspettato, ha riflettuto prima di venire da me."  
"Perché è venuto qui senza di me?"  
Non sa perché il suo tono risulti così piccato e lo stomaco gli si stringa.  
Alex è sempre andato da sua nonna anche da solo, senza di lui.  
Ma adesso...

"Che ti ha detto? Come ti è sembrato? Era triste, sconvolto? Ti ha chiesto qualcosa? Ha detto che vuole chiudere con me per semp..."  
"Oh _ohhh_! Gennariè, calmati a nonna!"  
Quando Antonietta gli posa la mano più volte sulla spalla si rende conto di avere l'affanno.  
"È venuto senza di me."  
"Ma..."  
"È venuto senza di me _dopo_ la mia presentazione."  
Il suo sguardo è di sfida e gli occhi scuri dell'anziana signora paiono ancora più opachi del normale, mentre si raddrizza sulla sedia.

"Devi avere pazienza con lui.  
È confuso e ha paura.  
È giovane. Tutti e due lo siete, ma lui è un _giovane alpha_.  
I suoi istinti, le forze che lo dominano... vanno aldilà dei suoi sentimenti."  
"Che ti ha detto?"  
Ha digrignato i denti fortissimo, sua nonna infatti scuote la testa e gli porge l'orecchio per sentire meglio.  
"Ho detto: che cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Alessio... tu lo sai che è come un nipote per me. Vederlo così pensieroso e sfasato... mi ha ricordato i tempi della sua presentazione.  
Non è stato bello eh, Gennaro?  
Non è stato bello per niente."  
"Non è stato bello ma l'abbiamo superato, insieme. Perché noi superiamo tutto."  
Parla masticando le parole, i pugni gli tremano e non capisce tutta questa rabbia improvvisa.  
"Eh. Questo forse no."

Co...  
_Cosa?_  
Cosa?!?!  
Si alza di scatto.  
La sua sedia fa un rumore stridente, e si ritrova in piedi, i pugni stretti e ancora tremanti, lo sguardo puntato su sua nonna.

"Gennaro, stai giù a nonna, devi essere bravo, ricordi?"  
"Non devo essere proprio niente! Non sono un omega, non capisci? Mi sforzavo così tanto di prepararmi ed essere perfetto, ma il mio corpo lo sapeva! Il mio stupido corpo lo sapeva già, lo sapeva che c'era qualcosa di strano, che non andava, lo sapeva perché mi riusciva così difficile e avevo tutti quei pensieri!"

Sta urlando.  
È in piedi e sta urlando a sua nonna che ha le braccia sollevate nella sua direzione, come a cercare di calmarlo.  
_Lui ci ha pensato._  
Al perché gli venissero tutte quelle idee sui rapporti alpha-omega, come lo trovasse assurdi e degradanti, da entrambe le parti, a dirla tutta.  
Non ci si lega con un alpha, ma con un burattinaio.  
E al contrario, non con un compagno alla pari, ma con una persona sottomessa totalmente al tuo volere.  
_Come può essere normale, come...?_

"Nngh..."  
Si sbatte il palmo in fronte e si allontana di qualche passo.  
Arrivato al lavello riempie velocemente un bicchiere d'acqua e lo trangugia.  
_Lui davvero si auspicava questo?_ Voleva questo per se stesso?  
Essere il compagno-trofeo di Alex?  
Giocare a fare il bravo omega ubbidiente, perdere la sua personalità, la sua forza...

 _Ma per Alex..._  
Non si sarebbe mai approfittato di lui, Alex lo ama davvero, non si sarebbe comportato mai male con lui.  
Ma comunque per Alex lo avrebbe fatto, sarebbe stato disposto a farlo, abbandonare se stesso e abbracciare la biologia.  
Lasciarsi guidare da Alex, magari, non comandare.  
Consigliare, non zittire.  
Forse sarebbe stato così, sospira piano, posando il bicchiere nel lavello, sarebbe stato così con loro.  
La perfezione.

Scuote piano la testa.  
È inutile pensarci, a che pro?  
È tardi.  
_Tarditarditarditardi_.  
Il suo lato testardo e rabbioso sta uscendo fuori ora più che mai.  
Sembra che siccome non deve più sforzarsi di essere perfettamente remissivo e pacato, il suo orgoglio, la sua biologia forse, lo stiano spingendo all'esasperazione di alcuni suoi tratti emotivi.  
"Gennaro?"  
Sua nonna è rimasta seduta, ma ha abbassato le mani.  
Sembra già più tranquilla adesso.

"Devi dirmi che ti ha detto Alex. È il mio ragazzo e ha avuto una crisi davanti a me proprio il giorno della mia presentazione.  
Ero uscito di testa, ma lui è uscito di testa più di me.  
Mi ha fatto spaventare."  
"Devi avere pazienza con lui."  
"Lo hai già detto."  
Il sospiro di Antonietta si interrompe al suono della voce decisa del nipote.  
"Devi dirmi che ha intenzione di fare. Mi tratta con i guanti, sta attentissimo a tutto adesso e Nando dice..."  
Inghiotte a vuoto mentre sente gli occhi bruciare.  
"Nando dice che Alex non potrebbe mai stare con uno come me. Che è sbagliato. E che i suoi non lo permetteranno."

Nonna Raia abbassa lo sguardo, prima di fargli segno di sedersi e prendere le mani fra le sue.  
"Suo fratello... non sbaglia."  
Il respiro che Genn stava prendendo si spezza e sembra riecheggiare per tutte le pareti della stanza.  
"Gennaro, sono sicura che Alessio ti vuole bene davvero. Ma tu... io... ti devo dire una cosa."  
Gli lascia una mano solo per aggiustarsi nervosamente il fazzoletto che ha legato in testa, per poi ritornare alla posizione originaria.  
"Mia zia, Filomena. Lei era come te. Era un... una..."  
"Beta."  
"Sì, _quello_."

Genn storce le labbra, ma all'epoca di sua nonna i beta erano ancora più rari, riesce a immaginare che situazione terribile abbia vissuto questa zia di cui non ha mai sentito una parola da sua nonna.  
"Mia mamma mi disse che l'avevano portata da ogni tipo di medico, perfino quelli della mente."  
_Ecco, infatti_.  
"Ma lei non era pazza, solo che non odorava. Ed era strana, come un buco nero ambulante, un fantasma."

 _Un fantasma._  
Ci mancava solo questa.  
Ancora nessuno l'ha definito così, ma suppone sia calzante.  
Nel loro mondo si identifica tutto di una persona solo dall'odore, e quindi lui?  
Lui è un fantasma.

"Fatto sta...- si riscuote dai suoi pensieri quando sente la voce dura di sua nonna proseguire il racconto - che un biologo luminare del nord se l'è presa in cura, aveva un altro beta con lui e insomma, lei si è fidanzata e l'ha sposato. Pensavano tutti che a causa della sua condizione svantaggiata sarebbe rimasta sola per sempre, e invece! Ha trovato un altro _come_ lei."

 _Condizione svantaggiata._  
È così?  
È questa la sua condizione?  
Lui non si sente troppo strano o diverso.  
Sembra solo che non sia cambiato niente, quando dovrebbe essere cambiato tutto.  
Ecco come si sente, non riusciva a trovare le parole prima.

Si sente vuoto, come chi aspettava qualcosa che non è arrivato.  
Qualcosa di sconvolgente, grandioso e terribile.  
Che gli avrebbe schiarito tutti i dubbi e gli avrebbe indicato la sua strada.  
Ma sopratutto che avrebbe fatto schiudere il suo corpo.  
Fiorire dall'interno, come è successo con Alex, come è successo con le sue sorelle.  
Invece... _niente_.  
Il suo corpo è rimasto lo stesso di prima.  
Troppo magro e lento.  
I suoi sensi sono rimasti limitati e il suo pensiero poco svelto.  
Non è stato pervaso da nessun desiderio di appartenenza, nessun desiderio _di nessun genere_ , a dirla tutta.  
Nessuno.  
È normale?  
_È... normale?_  
Per quelli come lui?

"Tutto questo per dirti..."  
Torna bruscamente alla voce appena roca di sua nonna, alle loro mani unite e al senso di angoscia che lo opprime da giorni.  
"Che io lo so che tu gli vuoi bene e lui ti vuole bene, vi conoscete fin da piccoli, è come un nipote per davvero, per me. Ma... dovrete lasciarvi prima o poi.  
Più prima che poi."

"Lo pensi anche tu, quindi."  
Nonostante sua nonna cerchi di trattenere le sue dita, riesce a farle scivolare dalla sua presa, alzandosi velocemente.  
"Devi trovare qualcuno per te."  
"L'ho già trovato."  
Recupera la giacca dalla sedia e si dirige verso la porta.  
"Qualcuno _come_ te."  
Quando si volta verso l'anziana donna la trova in piedi, uno sguardo di estrema tristezza sul volto.

Lo stomaco gli fa male, gli fa male da giorni, ma ingoia saliva acida prima di sussurrare la verità più grande, per lui.

"Se non è Alex... allora non può essere nessuno."  
  


•  
  


"Dobbiamo parlare."

Alex inghiotte e sente le dita tremare leggermente.  
Genn si è presentato in casa sua dal nulla, non un messaggio, non una chiamata e in un altro momento non sarebbe importato, non davvero, sono tutti abituati a vederlo per casa.  
_Ma da quando si è presentato..._  
In casa Iodice non si respira una buona aria.  
Per niente.

"Genn io..."  
"No, Alex. Ora mi fai entrare e parliamo."  
Sente il nervosismo di suo padre alle spalle.  
Sta fingendo di leggere il giornale, ma il suo odore è diventato opaco e pesante, Alex sgrana gli occhi mentre si gira verso i fratelli.  
Si guardano fra loro, Nando scuote la testa, mentre Ciro stringe i denti.

"Alex, fammi entrare! Perché stai lì imbambolato? Ho già avuto una giornata di merda, non ti ci mettere anche tu."  
Lo sorpassa entrando in casa e solo allora si rende conto che l'ingresso è fin troppo _affollato_.  
Corruga le sopracciglia mentre il suo sguardo si fissa su Bruno.  
L'uomo ha la schiena dritta, ha chiuso di scatto il giornale e si è alzato.  
"Gennaro. - la sua voce è scura, gli fa venire i brividi. - Non sei il _benvenuto_ qui."  
Se non fosse per gli sguardi risoluti dei fratelli di Alex che hanno raggiunto il padre, si sarebbe messo a ridere.  
_Bruno l'ha cresciuto._  
Ha passato più di metà della sua vita in quella casa.  
In certi momenti ha visto in lui un padre più del suo stesso.  
_E ora?_  
Non è il benvenuto.

Si volta verso Alex ancora sulla porta.  
Ha lo sguardo basso, non sembra abbia voglia di aggiungere nient'altro alla sentenza del padre.  
"Pina..."  
La donna li ha raggiunti, il grembiule onnipresente sui suoi fianchi e lo sguardo triste.  
Si limita a scuotere la testa alle spalle del marito.  
Bruno come a fiutare qualcosa in lei si volta di scatto e la fulmina con lo sguardo.  
Pina emette un sussulto fortissimo, un piccolo lamento esce dalle sue labbra, prima di girarsi e andarsene senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
_Non è... il benvenuto davvero._

"Alessio."  
Genn non si volta neanche.  
Piuttosto fissa lo sguardo su Bruno che ha appena parlato.  
"Accompagna Gennaro alla porta, anzi al cancello. Devo andare a slegare i cani, non vorrei gli capitasse qualcosa."  
Sorride leggermente, ma Genn non gli da corda.  
Non fa vedere che ha il cuore che gli fa male, che se sbatte le palpebre una cascata gli sgorgherà dagli occhi.  
Volta le spalle a quella che è stata per diciassette anni la sua seconda famiglia e si avvia alla porta.  
Alex fa per seguirlo, ma lui lo inchioda sul posto.

"Non c'è bisogno che mi accompagni, _Alessio_. Bruno sta per sguinzagliare i cani, non hai sentito? Non vorrei che scambiassero per carne da macello anche te."  
Il moro ha gli occhi sgranati, ma rimane immobile sulla porta, mentre Genn si avvicina a lui, i nasi che si sfiorano, occhi negli occhi.  
"Io al posto tuo non rischierei.  
La _betaggine_ è contagiosa."

Si allontana di scatto da lui con un sorriso amaro, mentre comincia a scendere i pochi gradini per poi proseguire sulla ghiaia.  
Apre il cancelletto di ferro battuto e solo allora si volta verso la porta di casa Iodice.  
Alex è ancora lì.  
Avvolto in una felpa grigia e in pantaloni della tuta.  
Si morde il labbro inferiore come fa sempre quando scoppia di nervosismo.  
In un altro momento si sarebbe avvicinato a lui, gli avrebbe accarezzato il labbro finché i denti non lo avessero lasciato.  
Adesso imita il gesto di Alex, ma è solo per trattenere il suo dal tremare.

"Ciao, Alè."

 _È così?_  
_È tutto qui?_  
_Finita?_

Sbatte le palpebre, e una lacrima gli scende ma è talmente veloce a cadere che non deve neanche scacciarla.  
Stringe la sbarra del cancello e lo chiude, mentre sente già gli ululati dei cani che vengono liberati.

"Genn! Gennà, ti prego!"  
Alex ha raggiunto il cancello e sta appoggiato con la fronte alle sbarre mentre si tiene con entrambe le mani.  
Assomiglia tanto a un'altra scena, di una settimana fa precisamente.  
_Sembra passato un secolo._  
I suoi piedi lo raggiungono in automatico, si ritrova davanti a lui senza una reale intenzione.

"Gè, mi devi dare tempo.  
Ho bisogno di tempo per capire."  
"Capire cosa? O mi ami o non mi ami. O vuoi stare con me o non ci vuoi stare."  
Sta impiegando tutto se stesso per non prendergli le spalle e _scuotergliele_.  
Fanculo le sbarre.  
"Non è così semplice.  
Non... non per me, non per quello che sento, sto avendo difficoltà..."  
"Ma di che parli, non è cambiato niente!"  
"Per te! Non è cambiato niente per te! Io... la mia famiglia..."  
"Era anche la _mia_ famiglia!  
E sono stato appena cacciato e tu non hai fatto niente! Anche se non mi ami, non più almeno... - la voce gli si abbassa all'improvviso, spalanca gli occhi mentre prende un respiro profondo. - potevi dire qualcosa! In nome della nostra amicizia, di quello che abbiamo condiviso!"

"Ma come... come faccio, come posso... non amarti... - fa una smorfia che gli fa accartocciare il viso, sporge il braccio oltre il ferro e gli accarezza una guancia. - Non posso _non-amarti._  
Io... ti prego _,_ Genn. Ho bisogno di tempo, ho bisogno di qualche giorno, ti prego."  
"Non hai detto niente ai tuoi, niente per difendermi."  
Vorrebbe tanto poggiare la guancia sulla sua mano ma si forza a rimanere diritto e a guardarlo negli occhi.  
"La situazione a casa... non è tranquilla. Mi devi avvertire quando hai intenzione di passare, qui non è tranquillo come _prima_."  
"Ma non è cambiato nient-"  
"No Genn, ti sbagli. È cambiato _tutto_.  
Per la mia famiglia, per me, per noi. E io ho solo bisogno che tu mi dia un po' di tempo."  
"Tempo... Lontano da me?"

La voce gli è uscita più piccola del previsto, ha paura che Alex non lo abbia sentito sopra il latrare dei cani che corrono nel giardinetto.  
Ma Alex lo ha sentito.  
_Naturalmente_.  
Gli stringe leggermente il capo con la mano che lo accarezzava e lo avvicina a sé. Genn si lascia guidare, finché non sono con i visi a pochi centimetri di distanza, il ferro battuto che interrompe la visione completa di loro stessi.  
"Tempo con te. Solo... lontano da qui. Per un po' dovresti smettere di venire qui Genn, non... dobbiamo riflettere insieme sul da farsi. E non lo possiamo più fare qui ok? Dobbiamo stare tranquilli. A casa tua come va?"  
"Tutto tranquillo. Più o meno. Beh comunque casa mia non è compromessa."  
" _Rifugio sicuro 1_ non è compromesso, al contrario di _Rifugio sicuro 2_."  
Genn ride apertamente perché Alex ha fatto la sua voce gracchiante da radio che faceva quando erano piccoli.  
Quando avevano davvero dei walkie talkie a lungo raggio per parlare tra le loro case.  
_Rifugio sicuro 1_ e _2_.  
Casa Raia e Iodice.

"Ecco. Ti voglio vedere sempre così."  
Alex gli accarezza il sorriso col pollice, e sembra davvero tutto apposto, sembra che non sia cambiato niente, che Bruno non l'abbia appena cacciato da casa sua e che Alex non gli abbia detto che ha bisogno di tempo.  
_Sembra_.  
"Alessio!"  
Ciro tiene per la collottola i cani di Alex, che si spingono in avanti rabbiosi.  
Devono averlo sentito.  
O meglio, devono aver capito che c'è qualcuno che _non odora._  
Sì, questa scena è davvero familiare.  
Se Ciro li dovesse lasciare si precipiterebbero ad abbaiargli addosso con solo il ferro del cancelletto a proteggerlo.

"Ci vediamo da te. Stasera. Parliamo te lo prometto."

Genn annuisce e sorride mentre fa qualche passo indietro e si avvia verso casa sua senza voltarsi.

Ciro lascia i collari e i cani si precipitano al cancelletto, ma ormai Genn è distante.

"L'hai lasciato?"  
Ciro guarda il fratello senza alcuna espressione sul volto.  
Come se parlasse di uno stufato.  
_Ne hai lasciato un piatto anche per me?_  
Alex sorride per i paragoni che gli vengono in mente.  
Supera il fratello col sorriso sulle labbra, senza rispondergli, lasciandolo confuso sul vialetto.  
Entra in casa e trova subito suo padre, seduto sulle scale.  
Vorrebbe aggirarlo e salire nella sua stanza, soffocare un urlo nel cuscino.  
Potrebbe anche urlare normalmente, tanto in casa lo sentirebbero tutti comunque.

Quindi vorrebbe scavalcarlo, ma non può. L'odore di suo padre è troppo aspro, lo inchioda sul posto e gli fa abbassare gli occhi.  
"Alessio."  
Stringe i pugni, il peso del suo nome detto dal capofamiglia gli ricade sulle spalle.  
Da quando si è presentato si sente legato e trattenuto da mille fili che prima non c'erano, inginocchiato e strisciante, costretto ad rispondere a imposizioni che non ha mai voluto.

"So che è difficile. Tu e Genn... siete stati legati fin da piccoli, ce lo aspettavamo tutti. Dico che poteste mettervi insieme, non... non quello che _è successo_."  
Il padre alza le sopracciglia e gli indica il posto accanto a se, sul gradino.  
Alex non vuole sedersi accanto a lui.  
Non vuole parlargli, non ha voglia di discutere.  
_Ciononostante_.  
Si siede affianco al padre.  
Non può farci niente.  
Le prime volte che è capitato qualcosa del genere dopo la presentazione si è spaventato.  
Ma poi Nando gli disse "Se papà impartisce un ordine lo dobbiamo seguire. È il capofamiglia ed è l'alpha. Parla comunque per il nostro bene.  
Tu sei il più giovane, ha anche più effetto, quando crescerai andrà meglio."  
È passato un anno e va meglio, ma non _così tanto._

"Lui è un bravo ragazzo, ok? Assomiglia a suo padre.  
In effetti io speravo che crescesse come Pasquale. Un omega forte, con carattere, come lui ai tempi dell'Accademia. Prima dell'incontro con _sua moglie_."  
Bruno storce un po' la bocca, e Alex si sente di soffocare.  
Ma rimane.  
Lì, sui gradini perfettamente lucidati da sua madre, ad ascoltarlo.  
"Sai quant'è difficile per gli omega raggiungere posizioni di rilievo, per la loro biologia. Devono compiere il doppio della fatica. Certi sono particolarmente dotati e riescono anche ad avere una posizione sociale avvantaggiata. Altri... come tua madre... - Alex si morde la lingua, mentre il padre indica la casa perfettamente tirata a lucido. - Hanno solo bisogno di prendersi cura di qualcuno. E qualcuno che si prenda cura di loro."

"È così. È la natura, la biologia. Cercare di _cambiarla_ o _forzare_ le cose, non porta a niente. Tutti speravamo che Genn sarebbe diventato un omega.  
Un bravo omega. Era convinto di questo anche lui, ci teneva a essere perfetto per te, e io dentro di me pensavo: _con questi buoni propositi sarà di certo il miglior compagno per Alex_. Perché è questo quello che voglio per te, che tu abbia il miglior compagno."  
"Ce l'ho già."  
La mascella di Alex si chiude si scatto non appena il padre alza l'indice.  
"Non interrompere quando parlo.  
Dicevo, avevo grandi speranze, così come anche la famiglia di Genn.  
Chi se lo aspettava? Un beta!  
In tutto il paese ce ne saranno solo cinque o sei. In città forse... se Genn si trasferirà in città avrà sicuramente più chances di conoscere e innamorarsi di un beta come lui. Si potrà cercare un lavoro _adatto_ alla sua condizione e trovare il suo posto nel mondo. Lontano da te."

Alex si sente tremare.  
Non può letteralmente aprire bocca.

Genn non se ne deve andare.  
Non deve cercarsi un lavoro adatto a lui, può fare qualunque cosa desideri.  
E sopratutto...  
Non può trovarsi qualcun altro da amare.  
_Non lo può lasciare._  
E non può stare lontano da lui.

"Ora vai in camera tua.  
Non lo chiamare, lascialo sbollire.  
Sono sicuro che Genn capirà che è la cosa giusta per entrambi."

Alex si alza silenziosamente.  
Sale il resto dei gradini e fila dritto nella sua stanza.  
Non lo chiama.  
Non può, anche se vuole disperatamente sentire la sua voce.  
Chiude la porta con un tonfo e urla.  
Non con la faccia nel cuscino a soffocare i singhiozzi.  
Urla e piange in ginocchio in mezzo al pavimento della sua stanza.  
I brividi gli salgono dalla schiena al cranio, si sente di affogare, ma non c'è acqua intorno a lui, è tutto così dolorosamente calmo e normale.

Ma non c'è niente di normale in quello che sta succedendo.  
Genn si è presentato da pochissimo, _pochissimo_.  
Avevano aspettato così a lungo quel momento.  
Doveva essere tutto perfetto.  
Hanno aspettato e _doveva_ essere tutto perfetto.

 _Il suo omega bellissimo._  
Che odora di acqua e ninfee, così dolce, così remissivo, perfettamente schiuso, aperto e lascivo per lui.  
Digrigna i denti mentre si tira su dal pavimento.  
Le lacrime si sono seccate velocemente sul suo viso, i lineamenti induriti, in men che non si dica si ritrova in piedi, la testa che gli pulsa come non mai.

 _È stato tutto un inganno._  
_Ha aspettato, Alex lo aveva scelto e lui ha aspettato._  
_Genn era il suo amore infantile, il suo ragazzino purissimo, e lui aveva aspettato._  
_Se Alex era convinto, valeva la pena aspettare, no?_  
_Chissà che bell'omega, ne sarebbe valsa la pena, la chiusura in gabbia per un anno intero, non si potevano guardare gli altri omega, non si poteva sentire il loro odore, farsi guidare dall'istinto, oh no._  
_Perché Alex aveva scelto e lui lo stava rispettando._  
_Ma da quella notte..._  
_Quello stupido ragazzino si è presentato come una nullità._

 _Ma Alex eh, lui lo ama._  
_Lo ama ancora di quell'amore puerile e platonico, non sa..._  
_Oh, non sa._

 _Ma saprà._  
_Presto._

Sotto la sua guida Alex si alza.  
Gli fa aprire l'armadio, scegliere una camicia e un pantalone scuro.  
Lo fa vestire velocemente.  
Grazie al lui Alex è cambiato, e di molto.  
Lo fa stare dritto, fiero, le spalle ampie e lo sguardo duro.  
Non ha bisogno del portafogli, solo delle chiavi di casa sua e di quella di Genn.  
_Il ragazzo di Alex li aspetta, no?_  
Non possono fare tardi.  
Meglio andare da lui con una bella sorpresa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Non è stato difficile.  
_Per niente._  
È bastato mettere all'angolo una ragazzina, deve essersi presentata da poco, non riesce a controllarsi minimamente.  
Trema dalla testa ai piedi, ma non è paura, perché la ragazzina _non c'è_ in quel momento.  
C'è solo la sua omega.  
La sua omega che profuma di zenzero mentre allarga le gambe per lui, completamente spalmata contro il muro.  
Sotto la sua gonnellina di jeans sente l'odore più forte delle mutandine che si bagnano automaticamente.

Sente la sua erezione premere ancora più forte contro i pantaloni, vuole così tanto sbattere quell'omega contro il muro e penetrarla, essere circondato da quelle pareti bagnate e avvolgenti, così perfette...  
Ma, no.  
_No no no._

 _Questo è un insegnamento, caro Alex._  
Il primo che ti impartisco.  
Guarda cosa stavi per fare.  
Guarda.  
Proprio poco prima di andare dal tuo ragazzino innamorato.  
Non mi puoi mettere sotto chiave per sempre.  
Non me, non la tua biologia, la tua stessa natura.  
Guarda cosa succede se lo fai.  
L'omega emette un gemito di pura eccitazione e beh, direi che può bastare.

 _Benvenuto nel mondo reale, Alex._  
  
  
  


Sbatte gli occhi quando sente un ansito.  
Ha lo sguardo fuori fuoco, stringe le palpebre mentre viene investito da un'odore di zenzero fortissimo.  
C'è una ragazza.  
Un'omega, davanti a lui.

Sono in una specie di traversa male illuminata, dei cassonetti a poca distanza.  
L'odore della ragazza copre anche quello di pomodoro marcio, copre tutto.  
_Mio dio._  
"Che succede..."  
Fa due passi indietro, l'odore di lei gli da alla testa, la pelle della schiena gli prude e il membro gli fa male, tanto è gonfio.

"Hai detto... Hai detto, ah... Che aspetti, eh?"  
Quella che dovrebbe essere la voce di una ragazzina di sedici anni esce come gutturale, profonda.  
Alex stringe i pugni e se li porta agli occhi, _non è normale, che cazzo succede, perché è qui dovrebbe essere da..._ Genn?  
"Sono fidanzato."  
Gli esce più soffocato di questo intendesse.  
Tanto che l'omega gli ride in faccia, mentre fa scivolare le dita oltre i bottoni della sua gonna, Alex tiene gli occhi serrati, ma _sente_ tutto.  
Le piccole falangi di lei che raccolgono il liquido corposo che fuoriesce dalla sua apertura e _spingono_...

Alex si volta e comincia a correre.  
Rischia di cadere un paio di volte, il membro indurito gli fa male, ma doveva assolutamente allontanarsi da lì.  
Non pensa neanche all'aver lasciato una ragazzina di sedici anni da sola in quelle condizioni.  
Pensa a quello che stava per fare, a quello che stava per fare _a Genn._  
Che lo aspetta a casa sua, preoccupato magari perché forse sta tardando, e lui cosa... _cosa faceva?_  
Come è potuto succedere... un attimo prima era in camera sua e dopo si è ritrovato in quel vicolo.  
Si ferma sul marciapiede deserto quando si è assicurato di aver messo abbastanza distanza tra se e la ragazza.

Col fiatone osserva il cielo nerissimo.  
Non sa neanche che ore sono.  
Non ha il telefono né il portafogli.  
Esce dalle tasche le chiavi di casa sua e quelle di casa di Genn.  
Ne hanno un mazzo a testa, per le evenienze, ma dubita che Genn possa usare quelle di casa Iodice d'ora in poi.

Si guarda intorno e riconosce la piazza nella traversa alla sua destra, non è lontano da casa Raia.  
Si sistema la zip dei jeans, l'erezione sta scemando, man mano che paura e confusione prendono il posto dell'eccitazione cieca.  
Il peso che sente nel petto da quando è rinsavito è un gelido monito.  
Cammina più lentamente, durante la corsa ha sudato e ora sente il vento dargli un po' di sollievo.  
Dura poco, perché cominciano a salirgli i brividi, e non sa se è per quello o per il fatto che è arrivato davanti a casa di Genn.

Recupera le chiavi e apre la porta.  
Annusa brevemente l'aria mentre sente tutti gli odori concentrati in cucina.  
Sono le otto di sera secondo l'orologio all'ingresso.  
Sa che è inutile tossire per attirare l'attenzione, sono già tutti girati verso di lui appena fa un passo oltre la porta.  
Tutti tranne Genn, naturalmente.

"Alex."  
Si volta di scatto verso Rosa che lo guarda con una smorfia di disgusto ad arricciarle le labbra.  
"Alex!"  
Di tutt'altro avviso è Genn, che scende dalla sedia e gli corre incontro con un sorriso, fermato immediatamente da Rosa.  
"Non lo toccare, Genn."

"Cosa?" Emette un pigolio, mentre si sposta comunque verso Alex, fino ad aggrapparsi all'orlo della sua camicia.  
"Che cosa hai fatto, Alex? Mhh? Cosa hai fatto?"  
Cazzo.  
Alex spalanca gli occhi, _non ha fatto niente_ , è abbastanza sicuro di non aver fatto niente, ma forse l'odore della ragazza gli è entrato comunque nei vestiti, sotto la pelle, cosa, _come_...

"Ma di che parla, Alex?"  
No.  
_Mio dio._  
Genn non può sentire gli odori, lo guarda da sotto, con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra socchiuse, Genn che si fida totalmente di lui, stava per fare... cosa cazzo _gli_ stava per fare.

"Genn dobbiamo parlare."  
"Sì, sei qui per questo..."  
"No, dobbiamo parlare. È successa una cosa."  
"Diglielo che è successo - Imma non li guarda, guarda giù nel suo piatto semi vuoto, ma la sua voce è velenosa.- Diglielo pure davanti a noi, tanto."  
"No. Non è quello che pensate, non è successo niente di quello che pensate."  
Stringe gli occhi su Imma che continua a non guardarlo, Amelia e Pasquale guardano la moglie, l'alpha di riferimento, il capofamiglia.

Rosa li squadra.  
Genn che non ha mai lasciato l'orlo della sua camicia né staccato gli occhi da lui. Alex lo tiene per il fianco, ma guarda fisso l'unico altro alpha della stanza.  
"Va bene. Andate di sopra a parlare. Cercheremo di ignorarvi, così che potrete parlare privatamente.  
Quando avrete finito, però ho bisogno che scendiate di nuovo e parliate con me. D'accordo?"

Alex annuisce, slaccia la mano di Genn dalla sua camicia e lo tira via dal polso, su per le scale fino alla stanza che è anche un po' propria.  
Lo fa entrare e chiude la porta dietro di lui.  
"Mi stai facendo preoccupare."

Alex è ancora di spalle a lui, osserva la striature del legno della porta come se gli potessero suggerire come impostare il discorso.  
Genn... dopo questa cosa che ha fatto, questa _cosa_...  
Lo lascerà.  
Sarebbe pazzo a stare con uno come lui, come...  
"Alex, adesso basta!"  
"È successo di nuovo. - Lo interrompe con voce monotona - Quella cosa che è successa il giorno della tua presentazione. Che _mi_ è successa."  
Alex sente il cuore di Genn accelerare i battiti. Il respiro gli si appesantisce e sente i suoi muscoli tirare, sta per fare un passo indietro, _ecco_.

"Sei andato _via_?"  
Il moro si ritrova con la fronte contro il legno chiaro, più per supporto, sente che se crolla, Genn crollerà con lui e non può succedere.  
Se crolla uno deve esserci l'altro a sostenere entrambi, è sempre stato così.  
"È tornato _lui_. Per un po', non so quanto. Non c'ero, non mi ricordo.  
Mi sono ritrovato con una ragazzina davanti, dio mio, si era presentata da poco, non era in sé, cazzo la mia presentazione è stata terribile lo sai, e anche i giorni a venire, ma io avevo te. Lei era sola."  
Stacca la fronte dalla porta solo per sbattercela contro.  
"Lei era sola. L'ho lasciata sola."  
Un altro colpo.  
"Era una piccola omega totalmente andata e io stavo per..."

Sbatte di nuovo la fronte contro il legno, sente alcune schegge ferirlo, la porta non è più un sostegno, ma una punizione.  
"Alex, adesso smettila!"  
Genn lo spinge via dalla porta per evitare che si ferisca ulteriormente, la Alex è più veloce, lo prende per le spalle e lo spinge contro la superficie di essa.  
A Genn manca un po' il fiato, non gli ha fatto male, l'ha solo preso alla sprovvista, _l'ha_...  
"Non capisci, Gè?"  
Alex ha un taglietto sulla fronte, è sottile, ma un rivolo di sangue fuoriesce e scende velocemente in mezzo alle sopracciglia, sotto l'occhio sinistro fino a fermarsi sulla guancia.  
Sembra che stia lacrimando sangue.  
"Non mi sono reso conto di quello che facevo, sono andato via per chissà quanto tempo, mi sono ritrovato in un vicolo con una ragazzina e una cazzo di erezione."

Genn sobbalza più per quell'ultima frase che per tutto il resto.  
Lui... non ne ha mai avuta una.  
Non ha mai provato eccitazione sessuale, neanche adesso.  
Sperava che dopo la sua presentazione lui e Alex si sarebbero incastrati alla perfezione anche fisicamente, oltre che spiritualmente.  
_Invece_...  
Alex parla di cose che lui non capisce. Che non ha mai provato e forse non proverà mai.

"È andato a cercare altrove quello che io non posso darti."  
Alex spalanca gli occhi  
Ne hanno parlato fra di loro, del suo _alpha interiore._  
Genn l'ha visto alla sua presentazione, Alex mai, almeno non del tutto.  
È come se fossero due entità separate, lui e la sua biologia.  
Come se fosse la sua pulce nell'orecchio, almeno fino ad ora.  
Fino a oggi in cui ha preso il controllo totale del suo corpo e della sua mente, si è _liberato di lui._

"Alex. Dobbiamo andare da un biologo. Insieme, dobbiamo dirgli che succede, da soli non ce la possiamo fare."  
Alex suo malgrado si ritrova ad annuire, ma poi gli viene in mente.  
"No, Genn. Non ci possiamo andare. Tu lo sai cosa ci direbbe, vero?  
La stessa cosa che ci dicono tutti."  
Genn ha lo sguardo perso, rivolto alla parete.  
"Ci direbbe... che non possiamo stare insieme."  
È vero.  
Nessuno può aiutarli.  
Sono soli.

"Non ho voglia di parlare anche con tua madre oggi, non ce la faccio."  
Alex lo riporta a sé quando fa per poggiare la fronte sulla sua, prima di essere fermato da Genn.  
"Un attimo! Andiamo a pulire quel taglio. Che il tuo criceto nel cervello soffre profondamente."  
Alex ridacchia prima di lasciarsi guidare nel bagno adiacente.

Genn recupera il disinfettante e l'ovatta, si siede con un balzo sulla lavatrice e apre le gambe, per far spazio al moro.  
È una cosa che hanno sempre fatto, da piccoli sono sempre stati scalmanati e le loro madri dopo un po' hanno preso a disinteressarsi delle loro piccole ferite e ginocchia sbucciate.  
Gli hanno insegnato a curarsi da soli e a prendersi carico della cura dell'altro; ora, con Alex che posa le mani sulle cosce aperte di Genn e si sporge verso di lui, non sembra cambiato nulla davvero.  
Anche se, ancora una volta, è cambiato tutto.

"Ecco. È piccolo davvero come taglio, mi hai rovinato la porta, ma figurati se quella testaccia si scalfisce.- Posa l'ovatta e prende una scatoletta blu. -  
Ti metto il cerotto comunque, così tutti quanti vedono quanto sei stupido che prendi a testate le porte degli altri per auto punirti."  
Alex chiude gli occhi e arriccia il naso, mentre Genn ride della sua faccia.

Il suo ragazzo è perfetto.  
_Davvero_.  
Riesce a fargli dimenticare tutto quando sono soli.  
Tutto.  
Occupa il suo cielo nero come una Luna piena, inghiottendo tutte le preoccupazioni e illuminando a giorno la sua notte.

Ma la Luna poi decresce e il buio ritorna.

"Genn. Hai capito cosa è successo?"  
Alex lo guarda serio, il sorriso di prima completamente sparito, gli appoggia una mano sulla guancia e aspetta.  
"Ho capito."  
"Genn..."  
"Ho capito Alex, non mi devi ripetere le cose sempre. Anzi è meglio che non le ripeti. Ho capito. Non è stata colpa tua." Genn gli prende la mano e gli lascia un piccolo bacio sulle dita.  
"Non eri in te. Però vorrei che tu mi chiedessi aiuto. Non so cosa potrebbe succedere se ricapita, e vorrei che tu me lo dicessi. Dico, appena cominci a sentirti strano."  
"Dovrei essere io a proteggerti, ma lo fai tu.- il leggero sorriso sulle labbra di Alex si spegne quasi subito. - Che alpha del cazzo."

"No. Tu sei un alpha perfetto."  
Genn gli passa le mani intorno alle spalle e gli lascia una serie di piccoli baci a caso, su tutto il viso.  
Alex sorride e intercetta le sue labbra in un bacio un po' più spinto, gli stringe le cosce e lo porta un po' più in avanti, col sedere al limite della lavatrice.  
Genn lo segue, ma quando sente i fianchi di Alex spingere contro i suoi si sente un po' a disagio.  
Un senso d'ansia lo prende alla bocca dello stomaco, è costretto a staccarsi dal moro, mentre lui si sposta sul suo collo.  
Comincia a sentire caldo ma non è qualcosa di bello, il rossore gli sale alle guance, ma non è di piacere, sembra più quello che segue una figuraccia.  
Imbarazzo, inadeguatezza.  
_Disagio_.

"Alex."  
Lo scosta da sé con un po' troppa irruenza forse, il moro lo guarda confuso, con il respiro leggermente affannoso.  
"Ci sono i miei di sotto. E dobbiamo andare da mia madre, ricordi? Ed è tardi, poi devi tornare a casa."  
Lo sguardo vagamente triste che Alex gli rivolge lo fa sentire subito in colpa, gli lascia un leggero bacio sotto lo zigomo sperando di riuscire a distrarlo.  
Funziona in parte, Alex gli lascia libere le gambe e si scosta, il giusto per farlo passare.  
Genn scende dalla lavatrice e si avvia oltre la porta del bagno verso le scale.

Sua madre li attende in cucina, a quanto dice le sue sorelle sono uscite, suo padre è in garage.  
"Alex." Il tono duro di Rosa viene interrotto subito dal moro.  
"Non ho fatto niente! Prima, quando sono entrato, immagino che abbiate sentito un altro odore addosso a me, ma non è successo niente."  
La madre di Genn si rilassa.  
L'odore forte di agrumi si intiepidisce, forse anche lei sente che sta dicendo la verità.  
"Va bene. Non ti dirò niente riguardo _all'ammazzarti se fai soffrire mio figlio_ , tu e Genn avete quasi diciott'anni, e vi conoscete fin da piccoli, so che è una situazione a dir poco complicata..."  
"Mamma..."  
"Quello che voglio dirvi.- La donna interrompe bruscamente il figlio, che naturalmente sbuffa semplicemente e non risente in alcun modo dell'influenza dell'alpha. - È che io non ho intenzione di ostacolarvi in alcun modo. Ma la nostra situazione è anche diversa. Forse potrei parlare con Bruno eh..."  
"Nessuno può parlare con mio padre."

"Immagino."  
Rosa stringe le labbra e punta gli occhi sulle loro mani intrecciate.  
"Cosa avete intenzione di fare con... non so bene come dirlo. - Si interrompe per grattarsi il naso a disagio. - Quello che voglio dire è che anche se ora volete stare insieme, non è detto che dobbiate forzarvi a tutti i costi. L'importante è che ne parliate fra di voi prima di fare qualunque cosa. Intesi?"  
I ragazzi annuiscono e sotto lo sguardo severo della donna escono fino a raggiungere il marciapiede.

"Io... vado a casa. Ho bisogno di farmi una doccia e riprendermi.  
Sono successe troppe cose, mi sento uno schifo, per quello che sta capitando con la mia famiglia, con me..."  
"Non ti preoccupare."  
Le dita di Alex nascondono il suo viso, Genn le scosta per poterlo guardare.  
I suoi occhi scuri sono sgranati, sembra alla ricerca disperata di risposte che non riesce ad afferrare.  
Non importa, _non importa._  
Genn gli lascia un bacio leggero sulle labbra.

Rimane un po' così, quasi a respirargli addosso finché non sente Alex rilassarsi contro di lui.  
Sorride perché sa già cosa dire.  
"Finché siamo insieme..."  
Si ferma e aspetta che Alex tiri su le labbra. È facile. È una frase semplice che si dicevano fin da piccoli per farsi coraggio a vicenda.

 

"... non conta nient'altro."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima parte del secondo capitolo di LYAMS.
> 
> Mi dispiace raga, stava venendo una cosa troppo grossa e pesante da digerire, ho riflettuto molto e ho deciso che sarebbe stato meglio di fatti, dividere il capitolo (la seconda parte la sto ancora finendo di scrivere, ma arriva presto).
> 
> Grazie per la pazienza, spero di non deludervi, stringiamo tutti i denti e cerchiamo di arrivare alla fine.
> 
> Se vi va fatemi sapere, grazie a chi ha perso un attimo per leggere, stellinare e commentare, sempre gentilissimi, a presto!
> 
> { Per favore, non odiate Alex.  
> Per favore. }
> 
>  
> 
> Soundtrack per questo capitolo nel complesso:
> 
> Peter Gabriel - My Body is a Cage


	3. ...my mind owns the key.

 

 

 

Il Sole mi è entrato nelle vene e ha trasformato tutto in oro.

 

 _Elizabeth von Arnim_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"Ho fatto un sogno."

Genn rotea gli occhi nelle palpebre.  
"Alex. Sono le sette di sera. Domani io ho compito e tu hai l'interrogazione. Italiano, ricordi? Quella stronza che è laureata in Storia dell'Arte ma comunque insegna Italiano dall'alto della sua ignoranza.  
Quindi, perché stai interrompendo di nuovo?"

"Gè ti prego. Sono dieci minuti che leggo lo stesso rigo e penso che volevo dirti questa cosa da due giorni ma non ne avevo il coraggio."  
"Alè se tuo padre ci scopre di nuovo a parlare mi caccia sul serio. Lo sai che acconsente ad avermi tra i piedi solo per lo studio."  
"Sì lo so..."  
Alex ha il broncio ma torna a guardare il suo libro di letteratura.

Genn riprende a esercitarsi sulle cellule, la biologia gli piace, ma è incredibilmente complicata.  
Alex dal fondo del letto sbuffa di nuovo.  
Quando alza gli occhi per chiedergli un _che c'è ora_ _?_ divertito, la frase gli si smorza in gola.  
Alex ha le guance rosse, e si muove scomodo sul materasso, la schiena tesa e il respiro più pesante.  
"Ti senti bene?"  
"Gè, io te lo devo dire."  
Quando Alex si mette in ginocchio e lo raggiunge al capo del letto, Genn si raddrizza e lo aspetta.  
Ha capito che in qualche modo è una cosa importante, sposta il libro di lato e lascia che Alex gli si posizioni immediatamente di fronte.

"Mi dici che c'è? Hai la febbre?"  
Genn gli sfiora la fronte e la guancia, il viso del moro si fa ancora più rosso ma a parte il calore delle gote, la fronte è fresca.  
In realtà sente come se quello che Alex ha tanta urgenza di dirgli non gli piacerà, e quindi prende tempo.  
Alex naturalmente non se la beve.  
"Gè..."  
"Che c'è Alè, sono qui, non farmi preoccupare, parla!"  
Ora che è alle corde può solo aspettare.  
"L'altra notte ho fatto un sogno."  
"Lo hai già detto."  
"Era un sogno _spinto_."  
"Oh..."  
Genn rimane un attimo interdetto.  
"Io non ho mai fatto un sogno di quel genere." Si ritrova a dire.  
"No? - Alex corruga le sopracciglia sinceramente stupito. - Neanche adesso che ti sei presentato?"  
Genn scuote la testa.

Sono passati già due mesi dalla sua presentazione, e nella sua vita intima non è cambiato assolutamente niente.  
Alex gli ha parlato della sua, degli odori, del desiderio, della sfera fisica anche.  
Genn lo ha ascoltato ma ancora una volta si è sentito uno spettatore in una sala vuota.  
Fuori posto.  
A disagio.  
_Strambo_.

Alex invece arrossiva quando gli descriveva i suoi sogni, spesso lo coinvolgevano, solo che in essi ovviamente, era ancora _il suo omega bellissimo._

"Genn?"  
Il biondo si riscuote, Alex gli ha preso una mano e la stringe, Genn ricambia la stretta, lo vede che è a disagio, solo che ancora non ne comprende il motivo.  
"Io... ne ho fatto uno ed è stato il primo dopo la tua presentazione. Te lo devo dire, Gè, sto impazzendo."  
"Alè ne puoi parlare, eh? Non mi scandalizzo, abbiamo già parlato altre volte, sono bisogni fisici e mentali, lo capisco."  
"No no, stavolta è diverso."  
Alex gli stringe anche l'altra mano e lo guarda intensamente.  
Il rossore sulle sue guance è completamente sparito, ora sembra più pallido, come se dovesse vomitare da un momento all'altro.

"È cominciato come gli altri più o meno. Eravamo qui, nella mia stanza, su questo letto. Ho cercato di scacciarlo dalla mente il più possibile, ma ora che sei qui con me, in una posizione molto simile... te lo devo dire per forza."  
"Sono qui, lo sai che puoi parlarmi."  
Ha un brutto presentimento, ma  inghiotte a vuoto e stringe le mani sudaticce dell'altro.

"Beh è cominciato così. Che stavamo parlando e ridendo qui, non so per cosa, le nostre voci erano ovattate, tipo. A un certo punto mi baci e ti stendi allargando le gambe e portandomi giù con te. Mi ricordo che è ho pensato _Che strano, Genn non lo farebbe_ , solo che eri così caldo e non ci ho davvero riflettuto."  
Genn sente che sta per arrivare la parte che non vorrebbe sentire, ma stringe i denti e sposta lo sguardo sulle loro mani intrecciate.

"Ed era tutto così bello, tu eri così bello e ci siamo ritrovati nudi, e io ho cominciato a toccarti lì, sai, a entrarti dentro con le dita. - Alex si schiarisce la gola, e riprende, abbassando di poco la voce - E eri _così_ bagnato, avrei potuto non preparati affatto, sentivo che c'era qualcosa che non andava, sembrava in tutto e per tutto uno di quei sogni di _prima_."  
Genn allenta la stretta alle mani di Alex.  
"Allora esco le dita, non ci penso più di tanto, sto letteralmente scoppiando e ti entro dentro con una facilità incredibile. Allora tu emetti un gemito e io apro gli occhi e ti guardo. Ma non sei _tu_."  
Genn chiude gli occhi, china il capo e sente la gabbia toracica fagli male, come se volesse sciogliersi nel petto e lasciare che il suo busto collassi su sé stesso.

"È un ragazzo moro con gli occhi chiari. Sorride mentre mi stringe con le cosce e le braccia e io voglio andarmene subito e tornare da te, ma _non ci riesco,_ il mio corpo non è sotto il mio controllo e _continuo a spingere._  
Mi sono svegliato che piangevo."  
Sente Alex sospirare, ma non lo vede, continua a tenere gli occhi serrati e la testa giù.

"So che era solo un sogno.  
Io non lo farei mai! Eri tu, lo sai, è cominciato che eri tu..."  
"Non ero io. - non sa da dove gli esce quel sussurro, ma Alex ovviamente lo sente e si interrompe subito - Era l'io di _prima_. Anzi, neanche quello.  
Era il Genn che profuma di acqua e ninfee delle nostre storie.  
Il tuo _Genn bellissimo_ e il mio _io perfetto_. Il Genn che non esiste e non esisterà mai."

Sente le dita di Alex passare attraverso il suo ciuffo portandoglielo indietro e tirandogli su la testa.  
"Gè. Io amo _te_. Non quell'altro ragazzo, non l'ho neanche mai visto.  
Te lo dovevo dire, ma è solo un sogno. Io ti amo. Solo tu."  
Finalmente Genn apre gli occhi.

È da quando è diventato quello che è ora che va tutto a puttane.

È ora di correre ai ripari.

"Fai sesso con me."

 _Cosa?_  
_Che cosa ha detto?!_

Cerca di rimanere con lo sguardo fisso su di Alex, mentre  dentro di sé sente montare il panico.  
Cellula dopo cellula, brucia tutto il suo corpo.

 _No_.  
Non lo può fare, _non lo può fare_ , che cosa? Che cosa, come può farlo, non ha alcuna voglia, morirà di dolore, _per cosa poi, per cosa, per-_

"Perché?"  
Alex non si è mosso.  
Gli occhi sgranati sono l'unico segno di sorpresa forse, ma ha stretto subito le labbra dopo aver posto quel quesito.  
Genn non ha una risposta.  
Il suo intero corpo si sta ribellando, sente i peli sulle braccia rizzarsi per i brividi.

L'unica cosa che gli viene da pensare è...  
"Tu lo vuoi fare. Facciamolo."

Alessio vuole.  
Se non lo fanno si cercherà qualcun altro.  
Un ragazzo moro con gli occhi azzurri, magari. Un omega.  
_Il suo nuovo omega bellissimo._  
Non lo può permettere.  
Se Alessio vuole, lo faranno.  
Poco importa che tutto nella sua testa sta urlando, Genn ignora il suo corpo e ignora la sua mente che sanguina al solo pensiero.

Lo faranno.  
Perché può soffrire, sentirsi inadeguato, mangiato dall'ansia e dall'odio degli altri, ma non può perdere Alex.  
_Non può._

"No, Genn."

Genn abbassa le palpebre, due lacrime lasciano i suoi occhi appena li chiude del tutto.

_Ma guarda un po'._

Nemmeno Alex ti vuole.

Il tuo corpo è una scatola vuota e inutile.  
Nulla di te è remissivo, sensuale, eccitante e dolce.  
Non sei un omega.  
I vostri corpi non collimano, probabilmente ad Alex neanche verrebbe duro guardandoti.  
Anche se ti ama.  
Siete su due mondi separati.  
Come la Luna e il Sole.  
Forse è proprio vero che si amavano.  
Ma erano così distanti, il loro amore bruciava tutto, anche i loro stessi corpi bruciavano di passione.

 _Anzi no_.

Il Sole bruciava.

La Luna è bianca, deserta, rovinata.  
Sterile.  
L'unico suo pregio è essere illuminata dal Sole.  
Senza il Sole non la si vedrebbe neanche.  
Inutile, buia, vuota, infertile.  
Come lui.

_Nemmeno il Sole ti vuole più._

Sente il suo viso venire sollevato, le mani di Alex che conosce così bene gli circondano le guance.  
Comunque tiene gli occhi chiusi.

"Lo faremo. Se vorrai. Quando vorrai. Ma è importante. Non voglio che tu ti costringa, perché lo so cosa stai cercando di fare.  
Non farlo."

"La mattina - prende un sospiro tremante ma comunque tiene gli occhi chiusi - quando mi sveglio. Ho paura che qualcun altro possa prendere il mio posto. E per qualche secondo ho il terrore di respirare. E se tu mi lasci, avrò paura di tutto."

"Nessuno potrà essere te."

Finalmente Genn apre gli occhi.  
Alex lo guarda con la dolcezza di sempre.  
Ma in quel momento...  
_è tutto quello di cui ha bisogno._

Gli sembra di tornare a respirare sotto il suo sguardo morbido.  
C'è ancora un angolo rumoroso della sua mente che urla che _non è vero_ , è un buco nero per il mondo, nessuno ha davvero bisogno di lui, potrebbe sparire dalla faccia della terra e non cambierebbe nulla.

 _Alex stesso può lasciarlo da un momento all'altro perché non ha bisogno di lui._  
Non può avere figli.  
È sterile.  
Il suo ventre in futuro rimarrà sempre vuoto, nessuna vita crescerà dentro di lui, nessun risultato dell'amore naturale fra lui e Alex.  
_E allora...?_  
Che senso ha la sua esistenza nella società?  
Che senso ha la sua esistenza per Alex? Il suo valore come compagno?  
Eppure...

Quando Alex lo abbraccia portandoselo addosso, Genn stringe le sue spalle fortissimo, inspira a fondo il suo _profumo_ di sapone e pulito e pensa che forse va bene così.

Se lo farà bastare.  
Alex gli sussurra un _nessuno ti sostituirà_ sul suo collo e lui in quel momento ci crede.

In quel momento, _ci crede davvero._

•  
  
  


Alla fine il compito di Genn è andato bene.

Non benissimo, ma è stato un 7 meritato, è contento.  
L'interrogazione di Alex un po' meno, ma lui è felice comunque perché la prof è davvero una stronza che si è laureata in Storia dell'Arte e non in Lettere, non perdono occasione di dirselo in classe, anche se lo sanno tutti perfettamente.

"Lascia stare, Alè, che ne sa lei di quanto hai studiato? È ignorante, lo sai che non ha neanche una laurea in Lettere."  
_Ecco_.  
Alex sorride mentre si allunga a scompigliargli i capelli.

Gli piace quando sono così.  
Sui gradini vicino all'ingresso secondario della scuola durante la ricreazione.  
O in generale quando fanno cose normali, da ragazzi normali.  
Quando devono lottare con lo studio a casa e i compiti in classe, i _professori stronzi_ e le questioni di classe.  
Cose normali.  
Da ragazzi normali.

_Ma poi si ricorda._

Si ricorda che da quando Genn si è presentato tutti i suoi amici alpha non gli rivolgono la parola.  
Gli omega già non gliela rivolgevano intimoriti dalla sua natura di alpha.  
Si ricorda che loro non sono ragazzi normali che affrontano i problemi della loro età.  
Sono dei ragazzi che affrontano ogni giorno le loro famiglie, i luoghi che li hanno nutriti, i conoscenti e gli amici che li hanno visti crescere.  
_La loro stessa natura._  
Ogni giorno una lotta diversa, interna e esterna.  
Alex si alza e si accosta a Genn quando vede la smorfia di una loro compagna che li è andata a richiamare.  
Si alzano insieme, e si avviano verso la classe di Genn.

I corridoi sono un viavai di ragazzi che rientrano nelle rispettive classi, i loro odori fortissimi, questi sbalzi olfattivi, _Genn-resto del mondo_ lo lasciano spaesato.  
Dal vuoto al pieno, dal nulla al tutto.  
Genn lo spinge all'indietro, la schiena contro il suo petto, parandosi davanti a lui.  
Alex gli stringe automaticamente il braccio, ultimamente non sa come, si ritrovano spesso in questa posizione.

Non sa come, ma sa il _perché_.  
Quando alza lo sguardo vede la professoressa di Fisica di Genn.  
Li guarda con disapprovazione, Genn si sposta ancora di più davanti a lui, come a parargli il petto dagli attacchi frontali.  
Alex storce la bocca e stringe più forte il braccio destro di Genn, in questa posizione sembra che si stiano proteggendo a vicenda i punti vitali, Alex la schiena di Genn e Genn il petto di Alex.  
Come se fossero pronti a una battaglia.

"Raia, entra subito in classe. Iodice tu torna alla D, forza."  
La sua voce gli dà fastidio, tutto di lei gli dà fastidio, il suo odore di _uva amara_ sopratutto.  
Sente il labbro superiore tremare, ma si costringe a non emettere un suono.  
Lascia un bacio sull'orecchio destro di Genn e gli sussurra un _ci vediamo all'uscita_ , senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla professoressa.  
Spinge leggermente il suo ragazzo dai fianchi e poi mormora un _buongiorno_ generico chiudendogli la porta alle spalle.

Mentre si avvia alla sua sezione, tira fuori il cellulare e digita velocemente:

 **Stasera vieni da me un po'.**  
**Mio padre ha il turno fino alle dieci, ci facciamo un film.**

Sa che Genn non può rispondere in classe, ma si sente più tranquillo ora.

Vuole fargli sentire la sua vicinanza anche se sono distanti.  
Distrarlo per qualche secondo dall'ostilità che lo circonda e ricordargli che c'è sempre qualcuno che va in battaglia con lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gè, giuro sul piatto di spaghetti che ho mangiato oggi..."  
"Non si giura sugli spaghetti, Alè, è peccato!"  
"Sì ok hai ragione. Giuro sulla barretta di fondente che ci siamo finiti dieci minuti fa..."  
"Alè! - Genn si spalanca occhi e bocca, nella sua migliore espressione scandalizzata - giurare sul cioccolato ti porta direttamente all'Inferno senza passare dal Purgatorio, stai bene attento a quello che dici."  
"Ma mi fai parlare oddio!"  
Alex scoppia a ridere facendo tremare tutta la sua piazza e mezzo di letto.  
Genn rimane serio il più possibile, ma dentro di lui sta sorridendo.  
_È veramente di buon umore._

Non ha mai passato una giornata tanto normale come oggi.

Sono stati a scuola e non è successo niente, sono tornati a casa, si sono salutati con un bacio sulla porta di casa sua e non è successo niente, hanno fatto i compiti separati e poi si sono visti verso le sette di sera.  
È entrato in casa Iodice, ha salutato brevemente Pina e si è girato in tempo per evitare il suo sorriso triste.  
C'era solo Pasquale a casa, grazie al cielo, si sono salutati e _non è successo niente._

Quando si sono chiusi la porta alle spalle sono entrati nel loro mondo, nella loro isola completamente felice e non hanno smesso un attimo di sorridere.

"Gè, allora. Non giuro su niente. Però guai a te se facciamo ancora la maratona di _Harry Potter_. O _Le Cronache di Narnia_. O qualunque altro film fantasy."  
"L'ultima volta abbiamo visto _Stardust_ , e ti è pure piaciuto!"  
"Sì ok, ma l'ultima volta ero debole e ti ho fatto decidere."  
"Sei sempre debole e mi fai sempre decidere."  
Genn sorride consapevole davanti al broncio di Alex, prima di baciarglielo via.  
Si sistema meglio il pc sulle gambe e scorre ancora fra i film che hanno entrambi.

"Uhhh, Alè! _The Interview_! Sai che non l'ho mai visto? Franco e Rogen, già rido!"  
"Come non l'hai mai visto! Abbiamo visto _This is the End_ insieme, avevi detto che l'avresti recuperato!"  
"Beh che fa, lo vediamo adesso."  
Si sistema meglio contro la testata del letto mentre sposta il pc anche sulla gamba di Alex per far vedere entrambi bene.  
Appena compaiono i personaggi principali già ridono, ma non è niente quando...  
"Oh mio dio Alè, Eminem! Gli hanno messo anche lo stesso doppiatore  
di _8 Mile_."  
"Ma come fai a ricordarti di tutti i doppiatori!"  
"Lo sai che ho la fissa per le voci, tipo la tua."  
Alex sorride ma deve assolutamente interrompere il flusso di parole di Genn.  
"Aspetta, aspetta e poi vedi."  
Se lo tira addosso perché Genn sta cominciando a muoversi troppo e quando succede è sempre meglio averlo vicino che prendersi una sua gomitata.  
"Alè, Eminem ha appena fatto coming out nel programma di Seth Rogen e James Franco!"

Genn si risolleva di scatto e Alex ride, se lo tira di nuovo contro quando vede il pc muoversi pericolosamente.  
"E non hai visto niente! Ora, stai giù che sennò rompiamo il computer."  
"È un _ordine_?"  
Genn glielo sussurra all'orecchio, completamente stretto a lui, ma Alex scuote la testa, mentre il biondo si risistema ridacchiando.

Alex si rabbuia.  
Gli piacerebbe poter dire che va bene così.

Che era proprio come voleva, Genn è libero di fare quello che vuole, di muoversi liberamente senza i terribili legacci che lui sente verso suo padre, ad esempio.  
Vorrebbe poter dire che stanno bene anche così.  
Ma il suo petto gli brucia mentre lo stringe più forte dai fianchi.

Gli vorrebbe dire: _Stai zitto ora, Genn._ Per vedere l'altro zittirsi, piegarsi al suo minimo capriccio; se usa la sua voce da alpha, però non succede niente.  
Ha provato una volta.  
Genn si è limitato a guardarlo un po' male e a dire qualcosa come _se me lo chiedevi per favore lo avrei anche fatto_ per poi tornare alle sue cose come se niente fosse.

Genn è suo.  
Ma non è propriamente _suo_.

Socchiude gli occhi e rilascia tutta l'aria che aveva incanalato.  
Genn ride dall'inizio del film e Alex è felice, ha fatto di tutto per regalargli una giornata di non-Inferno, e va bene, basta che lui sia felice e tranquillo tra le sue braccia, è felice anche Alex.  
Davvero.  
_Davvero davvero davvero._  
Mentre la sua natura scalpita per essere udita, lui tiene gli occhi chiusi.

Ogni secondo con Genn nella sua mente c'è come un ronzio sordo, continuo.  
_Ordinare, comandare, piegare, mollare il pc, spingere Genn contro il materasso, sottometterlo, punirlo, prenderlo con la forza, vederlo in lacrime, dimostrare chi comanda, prendersi tutto._

Tutto ciò che gli è _dovuto_.

Genn ha troppe libertà, gli permette troppe cose, gli permette tutto, e invece non è libero di fare _niente_ , deve rispondere ad Alex è così che deve andare, ogni suo passo deve rispondere a lui, _è così che deve esser-_

"Alè?"

Alex sbatte piano le palpebre.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"

Genn lo guada da sotto, gli occhi spalancati, illuminati malamente dall'abat jour sul suo comodino.  
"Hai il cuore che ti batte a mille."  
Solo allora si accorge che Genn ha la mano destra posata sul sul petto, gliela prende e ci lascia un bacio leggero.  
"Non è niente."  
Si sforza di sorridere, mentre Genn sbuffa e stoppa la riproduzione spegnendo il computer.  
"Non mi va di vedere un film così bello senza di te."  
"Come senza di me? Sono qui!"  
"No, non è vero, _non c'eri_ prima. E non mi va. Stiamo un po' così, vuoi?"

Eccolo lì.  
Un _vuoi?_ retorico perché Genn fa sempre ciò che vuole.  
Infatti si risistema contro di lui, lo abbraccia stretto e poggia il viso contro il suo collo.

_No, non vuole._

Non vuole.  
La sua assenza di odore gli dà fastidio adesso, gli stringe il fianco e i suoi polpastrelli vanno a fuoco.  
Gli fa male lo stomaco nei punti in cui è stretto da Genn, si ritrova a prendere un grande respiro per non scappare in bagno a vomitare.  
_Non sa se ce la farà._  
Spera che col tempo queste sensazioni scompaiano o almeno si attenuino, perché altrimenti non sa se ce la farà.

Non sa se riuscirà a vivere così _sempre_.

Stringe i denti e priva a concentrarsi sul suo respiro, ha capito che aiuta, gli serve per calmarsi, per sopire la sua biologia che graffia rabbiosa l'aria dentro la gabbia in cui l'ha rinchiusa.

Inspirare.

Espirare.

Stira le gambe e si morde il labbro.  
Il dolore anche lo aiuta.  
Morde finché non sente in bocca il sapore di rame e poi molla la presa.  
Va già meglio.  
_Meglio_.  
Sì.

Apre gli occhi e guarda Genn.  
Ha le palpebre socchiuse, è scivolato leggermente, in dormiveglia.  
Gli ha detto che non sta dormendo tanto bene la notte, Alex lo capisce, neanche lui riesce a trascorrere un'intera nottata senza incubi.  
Scende con la schiena piano, portandosi Genn dietro, fino a farli stendere entrambi.  
Il biondo si risistema contro Alex e gli lascia un bacio sulla spalla coperta dalla t-shirt.  
Va meglio ora, davvero.

Chiude gli occhi e sospira.  
  
  
  
  
  


Quando li riapre è perché sente che c'è qualcosa _che non va._

Inspira dal naso e aspetta di capirci qualcosa.  
La casa odora dei suoi familiari, come sempre, ma c'è un odore più preponderante.

Sbatte gli occhi e si gira a sinistra, verso la porta della sua camera.  
La luce del corridoio è accesa, stende il suo bagliore bluastro anche fino alla sua stanza, dalla porta semi aperta, lo _sente_ prima di vederlo.

Suo padre è tornato a casa.

Lo osserva da fuori, anzi, _li_ osserva.  
Apre maggiormente la sua porta e aspetta.  
Alex sente le braccia tremare ma chiude di scatto la mascella e cerca di spostare piano Genn sul materasso, il minimo da lasciargli spazio per muoversi.  
Si alza piano, gli sposta la coperta addosso e gli scompiglia un po' i capelli.  
Senza la sua presenza sotto di lui, Genn si raggomitola in se stesso, i capelli disordinati sparsi sulla federa.

Alza lo sguardo solo quando sente l'odore del padre inondarlo forte, non riesce a vedere il suo viso, ma non ce n'è bisogno.  
Si sente asfissiare dalla rabbia indomabile di una foresta in fiamme.

Barcolla leggermente con una smorfia, ma si avvia verso la porta della sua stanza.

Bruno si sposta per farlo passare e poi socchiude di nuovo la porta, come prima.

"Papà...- la voce gli esce gracchiante per in non essere stata utilizzata, se la schiarisce e riprende - non ti ho sentito rientrare."  
"Sono le dieci e mezza, Alessio."  
"Ah."  
Alex non capisce il perché di tanta rabbia. Insomma, si sono addormentati, _non è stata colpa di nessu-_

"Stai ancora con lui, quindi."  
Tutto l'intontimento del sonno scompare e la realtà lo colpisce come uno schiaffo.  
Gli torna in mente la conversazione avuta con suo padre, la promessa fattagli, Genn sarebbe entrato in casa loro solo per i compiti, la loro amicizia era troppo importante e il loro studiare sempre insieme è stato un qualcosa che ha caratterizzato tutta la loro vita scolastica.  
_Studio e amicizia._  
Alex aveva cercato di mantenersi sul vago, proprio per evitare che il suo odore cambiasse troppo, tanto da smascherarlo agli occhi indagatori del padre.

Non gli aveva detto che per loro l'amore è stata la naturale evoluzione dell'amicizia.  
Nè che lui e Genn non ci pensavano minimamente a lasciarsi.  
Bruno era convinto che fosse già una storia chiusa e Alex, beh...  
_Chi era lui per dirgli il contrario?_

"Siete stati furbi - la voce di suo padre ha una leggera nota ilare nella voce, la cosa gli fa accapponare la pelle - il vostro odore non cambia mai. Perché Genn non odora affatto e quindi tu mantieni il tuo odore naturale anche se lo frequenti. I vostri odori non cambiano,  né si amalgamano come succede con le relazioni _normali_."

L'ultima parola la pronuncia più forte delle altri, la luce blu scura del corridoio traccia strane ombre sul suo viso, il sorriso di scherno sembra più una maschera orripilante.

"Io pensavo che ti fosse entrato qualcosa in quella testa. L'anno prossimo - si avvicina velocemente ad Alex, ora Bruno odora di legna completamente carbonizzata, non riesce quasi a respirare - avrete diciotto anni. Il tempo dei giochi è finito. Dovrai cominciare a trovarti un compagno vero, che possa darti dei figli."  
Sente il panico montare ma non riesce a muoversi. L'unica cosa che può fare è girare la testa a sinistra e trattenere il fiato il più possibile.  
_Non respira._

"Non avete ancora fatto sesso eh? Il tuo odore non ha cambiato neanche un filo del suo telaio, anche se con un beta, dovrebbe sentirsi, invece siete ancora vergini tutti e due."  
Bruno gli prende malamente la mascella con la mano destra e lo forza a voltarsi verso di lui.  
Alex riprende a respirare perché deve, ma sente i polmoni affumicarsi lentamente, può quasi figurarseli mentre anneriscono nella sua gabbia toracica.

"Mi dispiace dirtelo, figlio mio.  
Mi dispiace davvero. Ma se speri che quando succederà tutto andrà magicamente a posto, ti sbagli di grosso. Anche se avrete rapporti non saranno minimamente piacevoli, non al livello biologico almeno.  
Perché siete incompatibili e non ci puoi fare proprio niente.  
Probabilmente avrai difficoltà perfino tu, pensa. Non sono neanche sicuro che riuscirai a formare un'erezione piena con lui."

Alex sgrana gli occhi e non sa dove, ma trova la forza di spingere dalle spalle suo padre, mentre fa due passi indietro.  
Il blu del corridoio è accecante, le ombre si allungano all'inverosimile, il contrasto con l'odore di fumo è fortissimo.

"Ti stai rovinando la vita.  
E la stai rovinando a lui. E per _cosa?_ Per la vostra idea di amore morboso e malato, ma è tutto nelle vostre teste.  
Te ne accorgerai presto."  
Alex respira affannosamente come se avesse corso chilometri, l'odore di suo padre si sta attenuando leggermente, gli sembra di riemergere, miracolato, da una foresta in fiamme.

"Alè?"

La spina dorsale scatta, ha brividi su tutto il corpo.

"Alè..."

Alza lo sguardo su suo padre che guarda esattamente alle sue spalle con noncuranza.

"Alè, ti prego..."

Stringe i pugni e si volta.

Genn piange scosso dai singhiozzi, totalmente invaso dal blu scuro delle lampade.  
Volta le spalle a suo padre e lo raggiunge con due falcate, riempie il suo abbraccio vuoto col suo corpo e lo trascina fino alla sua stanza.  
Quando chiude la porta alle loro spalle sente anche le sue lacrime scendere.  
La stanza è completamente immersa nel buio più profondo, ma col naso immerso nei capelli di Genn gli sembra di tornare a respirare.

La sua figura, completamente inodore, è l'unica costante nella sua vita.  
Il loro corpi tremanti uniti indissolubilmente come due metà.

Un abbraccio che delimita un perimetro che per il dolore è invalicabile.  


•  


"Lo facciamo per il tuo compleanno."

Genn sgrana gli occhi.

Ma... _davvero?_  
_Lo vogliono fare davvero?_

"Alè..."

"Lo facciamo, è una magnifica idea. Un regalo da parte mia. Ma in realtà è per tutti e due. Io ci sto."  
"Lo dici solo per farmi contento."  
"No, non è vero! - si mette in ginocchio sul letto di Genn e gattona fino a raggiungerlo, sistemandosi a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui - Io ci sto.  
È un passo enorme, ma lo voglio fare.  
Farei qualunque cosa con te, senza paura."  
Gli prende la mano sinistra e gli bacia l'anulare.  
"I tuoi ci uccideranno, giuro."  
"Non mi importa di loro. - Lo sussurra contro la sua mano, fino a lasciargli piccoli baci sul dorso e sul polso. - Sono contento se li facciamo incazzare. Dimostriamo che facciamo _sul serio_."

Genn davanti al suo sorriso si incupisce.  
"Non è che lo fai solo per questo? Per farli arrabbiare? Dimmi la verità."

"Gè. Secondo te ti direi _sì amore, andiamo da un gioielliere a prenderci degli anelli_ per mandare in escandescenze i miei?"  
"No, in effetti no."  
"Devi lasciare stare ciò che ha detto mio padre. Non mi importa niente."  
"Lui ha ragione però."  
Sfila la mano dalle sue e la intreccia con l'altra sul suo grembo.

Non ha sentito davvero tutto di quella conversazione.  
Ma non potrà dimenticare il _blu-tristezza_ del corridoio, Alex sottomesso dal padre, spinto contro il corrimano delle scale.  
La sua mascella, che gli è sempre sembrata una caratteristica di forza e solidità, stretta dalle mani di Bruno, mentre lui infangava la loro relazione.  
La sminuiva, degradata, seppellita sotto il cumulo di melma delle sue parole.  
Non solo quello.

Ha toccato la loro intimità con le mani sporche di pece.  
La loro intimità che _non esiste_ perché Genn _non vuole che esista._  
Non ne sente alcun bisogno.  
Quando è con Alex, da soli senza possibilità di essere uditi, non viene colto dalla smania di andare oltre.  
Quello che hanno gli basta e gli avanza anche se sa, _oh_ certo che lo sa, che per Alex non è affatto così.

Lui si sente di vivere una relazione a metà senza aver compiuto quel passo.  
E Bruno lo sa perché sono entrambi alpha, vivono per questo, per l'istinto, per appropriarsi degli altri, sottometterli, _violarli_.  
Genn chiude gli occhi colto dai brividi.

"Non ha ragione. Lui non sa niente di niente."  
_Cosa?_  
Sbatte le palpebre confuso, si è perso di nuovo nei meandri della sua mente.  
"Di che parliamo, puoi ripetere?"  
"Non sa come sarà la nostra prima volta, non lo può sapere. Non è mai stato con un beta, parla a sproposito. Secondo me invece sarà bellissima."

Genn sente l'ansia montare mentre Alex si sposta leggermente per prendere il suo zaino.  
"Infatti, per quando sarai pronto, mi sono già informato - parla trafficando all'interno della sacca, finché tira fuori un flaconcino bluastro - ecco, voi non... non vi... _ehm_."  
"Noi beta non ci bagniamo, no."  
Genn ha le guance rossissime ma non si azzarda ad alzare lo sguardo su di Alex.  
È contento che ne stiano parlando ora, non trovava mai il modo di dirglielo, Alex è convinto che Genn voglia aspettare il momento giusto, ma lui non sa quando, anzi _se_ sarà mai pronto.

"Alex."  
Ignora le guance che scottano e solleva gli occhi.  
Sospira leggermente quando vede il moro giocherellare nervosamente con la boccetta.  
Quando sono da soli sono sincronizzati anche con le emozioni, non ne è stupito, succede da sempre.  
Non si azzarda a sorridere, deve concentrarsi, perché quello che gli sta per dire non sarà bello.

"Alex, ti devo dire una cosa importante al riguardo. So che ti suonerà da pazzi, probabilmente lo è, anzi sicuro, ma io te lo voglio dire lo stesso."  
"Dimmi."  
Forse Alex avverte il tono urgente delle sue parole, perché mette via la boccetta _grazie al cielo_ e si concentra totalmente su di lui.  
"È una cosa che mi riguarda.  
E quindi _ci_ riguarda.  
Parlo di quello che hai detto, che sarà bello perché lo faremo quando saremo pronti, il punto è che io non so se voglio farlo davvero.  
Non ne sento il bisogno, ma a prescindere da questo, non so se _voglio_ farlo."

Alex sgrana gli occhi.  
Sta in silenzio per un po'.

Non si aspettava certo una risposta accomodante, ma una risposta di qualche tipo sì.  
"Alè, hai capito? So che tu sei di tutt'altro avviso, ma io te lo dovevo dire. Il pensiero del sesso in sé per sé... mi fa venire un'ansia assurda.  
E non è ansia piacevole, da anticipazione. È ansia nuda e cruda. Certe volte quando siamo insieme e ti spingi un po' più in là, anche di poco, una strusciata o le mani sul mio corpo... voglio solo staccarmi da te e spingerti via."  
"L'ho notato."

Il suo flusso di parole viene interrotto così bruscamente che si ritrova a boccheggiare.  
Alex ha lo sguardo torvo, serio.  
Genn apre la bocca per chiedere _perché allora non ne abbiamo parlato prima perché non me lo hai fatto notare che succede_ ma il moro parla di nuovo e la mascella di Genn si richiude con uno scatto.  
"È per via della tua natura di beta? Gli alpha e gli omega sono stati creati per unirsi e proliferare. I beta al contrario non possono avere figli, quindi avrebbe senso se non avessero una spinta verso il sesso. È questo? O pensi che ci sia altro?"

Genn è senza parole.  
Alex parla come se ci avesse riflettuto a lungo. Come se avesse fatto ricerche su ricerche sulla sua condizione, come se si fosse informato per trovare possibili _soluzioni al problema._  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia  
"Ti sei informato eh? Sulla mia _condizione svantaggiata_."  
Usa le parole che ha usato con dolcezza sua nonna, ma che in realtà vorrebbero usare tutti, con molta meno delicatezza.

"Sì, mi sono informato e allora? Non è che tu ti apri mai su questo argomento con me! Ho dovuto cercare di capirti da solo, come sempre! Solo che è fottutamente difficile, perché _questo_... va al di là della mia comprensione."  
Genn è sconvolto.  
Alex gli ha praticamente urlato contro che non lo capisce.  
Per la prima volta nella loro vita non si capiscono.

"Pensavo tu fossi diverso. Sei un alpha, lo so che voi avete il sesso come ragione di vita-"  
"Non come ragione di vita." Alex rotea gli occhi ma Genn riprende come se niente fosse.  
"Ma pensavo che tu avresti capito. Che lo avresti accettato. Che forse non avrei mai voluto fare sesso in vita mia.  
E che ti andasse bene lo stesso.  
_Finché siamo insieme non conta nient'altro_ , no?"  
"È diverso, qui stiamo parlando di una cosa totalmente diversa, che non ha a che fare coi miei sentimenti, lo sai che quelli sono per te."  
"Qui stiamo parlando di tu che non vedi l'ora di scoparmi."

Non appena gli esce quella frase si morde subito la lingua.  
Lo sguardo di Alex si indurisce e Genn lo sa, lo sa che sta per dire qualcosa di cattivo, lo sa _lo sa_...

"Credimi, la mia biologia non ha nessuna intenzione di scoparti.  
Se proprio lo vuoi sapere, mi fornisce immagini molto vivide di chi si vorrebbe scopare e come, anche le posizioni. Certe volte ho bisogno di farmi fisicamente male per interrompere _le visioni_."  
Sorride ma il suo sguardo rimane vuoto.  
Genn stringe le labbra per evitare che gli comincino a tremare, il senso di inadeguatezza gli piomba addosso.

Un conto è sapere che il suo ragazzo per natura è portato a avere tensioni sessuali fortissime, un altro conto è sapere che le ha verso tutti _tranne lui._  
La cosa dovrebbe rincuorarlo in qualche modo contorto.  
Se Alex non lo vuole non sarà costretto a fare nulla nell'immediato, ma se Alex non lo vuole perché la sua natura non lo vorrà mai, allora...  
Allora c'è davvero qualcosa che non va.  
E che non andrà mai nel loro rapporto, anche se Genn un giorno se la sentisse, la biologia di Alex lo rifiuterebbe e allora?  
_Allora_.  
Gli torna in mente il discorso di Bruno, secondo lui Alex avrebbe avuto fisicamente difficoltà a stare con lui.  
_Allora allora allora._

"Tuo padre aveva ragione quindi? Pensi anche tu che non riuscirebbe neanche a venirti un'erezione con me, vero?  
È questo che pensi."  
Non usa nessun tono particolare, Alex difatti rimane calmo.  
È proprio vero che ci ha pensato su.  
"Non lo penso. Forse invece avrei difficoltà, all'inizio. La cosa mi fa ridere, perché quando sono solo e ti penso mi viene in un batter d'occhio. - Alex sorride ma è un sorriso triste, come a constatare i fatti.- Secondo me quando saremo insieme, mi dovrò impegnare di più, ma alla fine riuscirei. Perché non c'è bisogno della biologia, sono io che voglio fare l'amore con te, non lei."

Genn ancora non capisce come Alex possa parlare così.  
La sua biologia controlla tutte le pulsioni del suo corpo, Alex non può aggirarla in quel modo.  
"Come fai a sapere che sarà così?"  
"Non lo posso sapere. È solo un mio pensiero. Non lo sappiamo finché non sarai pronto."  
Alex gli sorride più tranquillo, ora sembra davvero che abbiamo uscito tutti gli scheletri dall'armadio, si sistema meglio sul materasso e stira la schiena.  
"Perché dici sempre _finché non sei pronto_? E tu? Tu sei pronto?"  
"Io sono sempre pronto."  
Alex ride mentre gli massaggia le cosce coperte da un pantalone morbido.

Genn prende un respiro e dice:  
"Voglio farti un pompino."

Le mani confortanti di Alex si bloccano sulle sue ginocchia e il moro si limita a guardarlo.  
Rimangono un po' così a studiarsi, Genn non ha paura, quella che sente è solo anticipazione.  
Un pompino non coinvolge il suo corpo, non ha motivo di sentirsi in ansia, ma il solo pensiero di donare piacere a Alex in un altro modo, più gestibile per lui, gli fa tremare le dita, mentre sente il rossore salire alle guance.

"Ovviamente non l'ho mai fatto, devi aiutarmi, Alè. Andiamo piano, ti prego. Però mi aiuti."  
Ha un leggero broncio sul viso, sembra che stiano parlando di esercizi di matematica. Quelli che a Genn non vengono mai, ma che Alex svolge tranquillamente.  
_Mi aiuti qui, Alè? Vai piano che sennò non capisco cosa devo fare._  
"Gè. Devi dirmi se sei sicuro.  
Non ti voglio forzare a fare niente.  
Non è che adesso che mi hai detto tutto devi fare qualcosa che non ti senti solo perché pensi di farmi un piacere."  
"Beh ma io ti sto per fare un piacere."  
"Gè."  
"Ma sono serio, non vedi? Senti il mio odore e vedi che sono serio."  
"Non scherzare."  
Alex accartoccia il viso in un'espressione ferita.

Non è ancora riuscito ad accettare che Genn non odori, questa cosa gli fa male ogni volta, poter sentire tutti, anche quelli indesiderati, e non l'odore della persona che ama.  
La stessa che se chiudesse gli occhi sparirebbe ai suoi sensi.  
Basterebbe così poco per cancellare la sua intera esistenza.

Li tiene sempre spalancati quando sono insieme, per evitare che ciò avvenga.

Genn si alza sulle ginocchia e gli posa una mano sulla guancia.  
"Scusami. Non lo faccio più."  
Alex si sporge fino a poggiare le labbra sulle sue, comincia a lambirgliele stringendolo per i fianchi.  
Dopo quei discorsi, gli sembra di tornare a respirare con la bocca e le mani piene di lui.  
Genn fa scivolare velocemente la lingua nella sua bocca, mentre sente le mani di Alex arrivare ai suoi glutei e stringere.  
Gli esce un ansito più forte del normale, mentre sente la pelle fra la mani di Alex pizzicare.  
Stranamente non si sente a disagio in quella posizione, forse perché vuole davvero fare _quella cosa._

Si stacca da Alex e gli indica la testata del letto.  
Alex si sposta fino ad averci la schiena contro.  
Ha le mani tese e le guance rosse, lo sguardo di sempre, dolce e caldo, la biologia non è presente.  
Forse è vero che a lei non interessa minimamente lui.  
Poco male, gli basta essere guardato sempre così da Alex, solo da lui, _nient'altro_.

Raggiunge le braccia di Alex solo per essere stretto fra loro.  
Si sente così tranquillo, sta per fare una cosa che non ha mai fatto ad Alex ed è tranquillo.  
Forse perché Alex è qui, con lui, _presente_ ; gli chiede ancora se è sicuro contro l'orecchio, lo stringe forte e gli bacia il collo.  
Genn si stacca da lui e gli lascia un ultimo bacio leggero.  
"Ti amo." Alex lo guarda con gli occhi liquidi di preoccupazione, preoccupazione per lui, Genn lo sa.  
Anche in questo momento, Alex si preoccupa solo ed esclusivamente per lui.  
"Ti amo anch'io. Aiutami però."  
Genn sorride quando vede lo sbuffo giocoso di Alex, scivola via dalle sue gambe e scende con le mani sui suoi pantaloni.

"Uhm..."  
Non... non dovrebbe... _no?_  
Genn guarda Alex che ha gli occhi socchiusi.  
Gli prende una mano fra le sue e ci lascia sopra un bacio, _aspetta_ dice.  
Gli sorride e aggrotta le sopracciglia.

Alex non ce l'ha duro.  
Forse suo padre non è mai stato con un beta, ma su una cosa aveva ragione.  
Le loro biologia sono incompatibili e la cosa si ripercuote anche sui loro corpi.

Però aveva ragione anche lui.  
Quando è a casa, da solo e pensa a Genn, alle sue labbra, alle guance rosse, gli occhi liquidi, i capelli scompigliati, a quando accavalla le gambe in classe o sono seduti e spinge le Vans contro le sue uguali....  
Beh quando capita più intensamente del solito, quando pensa a tutte queste _in sequenza..._  
Alex spalanca gli occhi perché Genn ha cominciato a toccarlo.  
"Gè!"  
Gli esce più strozzato del solito, Genn che ha gli occhi fissi sulla sua mano dentro i jeans di Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo guarda.  
"Che c'è? Mi sembrava che stesse cambiando qualcosa e così ho pensato di aiutarti."

Alex ha gli occhi spalancati, Genn parla e continua a sfiorarlo da sopra i boxer, non è mai stato toccato da nessuno a parte se stesso, avere le mani del suo ragazzo addosso poi...  
"Non mi stai... aiutando così. Mi stai solo stuzzicando." Si morde il labbro mentre Genn sfila la mano e comincia ad abbassargli i boxer.  
"Gè, oh, vuoi farmi morire?"  
"Dai dai sbrigati, ti voglio vedere."  
"Cosa c'è da vedere, oddio Gè _dai_ , aspetta un attimo."

Alex gli ferma le mani con le sue e osserva gli occhi chiari sgranati di fronte a lui.  
"Non ho mai avuto un'erezione."  
_Cosa..._  
"Mai?"  
Genn abbassa lo sguardo e scuote la testa.  
"Volevo vedere com'era. I libri di Biologia non è che sono molto chiari al riguardo. Nè su quello che si prova quando succede."  
"Aspetta. Quindi il tuo è un interesse puramente scientifico?"  
Si finge offeso per un momento, Genn non cambia espressione quando dice: "Certo! Però voglio anche farti stare bene." Per poi sciogliersi in un sorriso.  
" _Magari_... magari dopo posso descrivertelo."

Alex ha paura di star usando poco tatto, in questi mesi non hanno parlato minimamente di questioni relative al sesso perché sapeva che non era un argomento particolarmente piacevole per il biondo. Ma ora si vergogna di non avergli mai chiesto _Genn, ma ti è mai venuto duro?_ o qualcosa di simile.  
Non se se è una prerogativa dei beta o una cosa propria di Genn, gli sembrava una cosa assurda, dopo la presentazione ha passato metà del tempo a farsi le seghe, cioè è _normale_.  
Ma Genn non rientra nelle cose comuni, è raro e prezioso quando annuisce e sussurra _sì per favore, voglio sapere cosa si prova._  
Alex lo avvicina per la nuca e gli lascia un bacio dolce ma profondo, Genn si stacca solo per vedere bene come posizionare le mani.

Dopo aver spostato la stoffa, prende il suo membro in mano e comincia ad accarezzarlo, lentamente.  
La mano non gli trema, Genn è tranquillo, si sposta ulteriormente per vedere meglio.  
Il membro di Alex è gonfio e rosato, intorno al pube ci sono folti peli neri, ma si ritrova a spalancare gli occhi quando realizza che la sua mano lo prende a fatica.  
_Come farà a prenderlo in bocca?_  
Non gli sembra tanto fattibile, continua ad accarezzarlo lentamente, mentre guarda Alex socchiudere gli occhi e respirare pesantemente.  
_Ad Alex però piace._  
Immagina che se gli posa le labbra sopra gli piacerà ancora di più.  
_Uhm._  
Scende più giù, stendendosi di pancia e rilassando le gambe.  
Non sta propriamente comodo.  
Quando poggia il gomito sinistro nello spazio lasciato aperto dalle gambe di Alex va un po' meglio però.

Riprende ad accarezzare l'erezione di Alex proprio quando sente le sue mani fra i capelli.  
Il moro gli sorride, le guance rosse e gli occhi un po' fuori fuoco, mentre gli accarezza il ciuffo delicatamente fino a spostargli la ciocca laterale più lunga dietro l'orecchio.  
Continua così, pettinando dolcemente i suoi capelli, mentre Genn continua a muovere il polso, ad avvicinarsi un po' di più, lo sguardo fisso sulla punta, si lecca le labbra, proprio mentre sente le dita di Alex fermarsi sulla sua nuca e _spingere_ , non gli serve nient'altro.

Ingloba tra le labbra solo la punta, il sapore salato del pre-sperma gli invade la bocca, ma rimane così, anche se vorrebbe subito allontanarsi e bere, magari.  
Inspira forte dal naso e si stacca del tutto, le dita di Alex intorno alla sua nuca lo accompagnano solo, mentre si cala nuovamente, stavolta con l'intento di prenderne ancora di più.  
Riesce solo a metà, prima di sentirsi soffocare.  
Si allontana subito e comincia a tossire, sente Alex accarezzargli i capelli e le spalle, ma tutto quello che gli viene da dire tra un respiro e l'altro è: "Non so se ce la faccio."

Alex gli tira sul il viso con le mani e si sporge a baciarlo.  
"Non fa niente." Gli sussurra poi sull'angolo della bocca.  
"Ma io volevo! Volevo riuscirci..."  
"Magari oggi non siamo nel mood giusto. Ci riproviamo. Quando vuoi, quando te la senti. Sei stato bravo, però."  
"Davvero? - Genn spalanca gli occhi e si tira su in ginocchio fra le gambe di Alex. Posa le mani sui suoi polpacci e osserva l'erezione ancora piena di Alex - Ma ora come fai tu?"  
Alex guarda il suo problemino insoddisfatto ancora lucido della saliva di Genn e poi alza gli occhi su di lui.

Genn ha le palpebre spalancate, le guance rossissime e le labbra piegate in un broncio triste.  
I capelli chiari sono un vero casino, Alex ci ha passato le mani più volte fino a renderli una nuvola bionda scomposta.  
Sorride.  
"Stai fermo così, vuoi?"

Genn annuisce brevemente, lo guarda serio, mentre Alex poggia la testa al muro dietro di lui e socchiude gli occhi.  
Porta la mano sulla sua erezione e comincia a massaggiarla piano, gli occhi semichiusi sono puntati su Genn.  
Su quel corpo sottile e in qualche modo elegante, le mani strette ai suoi polpacci.  
Sussulta un po' mentre si sente vicino all'orgasmo, è diverso rispetto a quando è da solo, ora c'è Genn con lui, è tutto un po' più intenso ma non si vergogna di starsi facendo una sega di fronte al suo ragazzo, anzi.  
È tranquillo come non avrebbe mai sperato di essere.

Genn ha lo sguardo che si sposta dal viso di Alex alla sua mano che si muove frenetica, il moro è uno spettacolo, così abbandonato a se stesso, ma con lui.  
Si sente fiero di poter vederlo così, vulnerabile, al limite, ma è stanco di stare fermo e lasciarsi osservare.  
Si sporge in avanti e poggia le labbra su quelle socchiuse e ansimanti di Alex.  
Lo bacia forte, tenendolo fermo per la nuca, lascia che Alex gli circonda il fianco con la mano libera e lui posa la sua destra sull'asta insieme a quella di Alex.  
Si stacca dalle sue labbra e sussurra solo: "Alè".  
Alex viene finalmente, con un ansito più forte contro la sua guancia, il liquido biancastro sporca entrambe le loro mani, mentre il membro si rilassa.

Genn gli sistema i pantaloni con la mano sinistra, quella di Alex non ha lasciato il suo fianco, un sorriso tranquillo gli stira le labbra.  
"Recupero dei fazzoletti."  
"Aspetta!" Genn lo spinge contro la testiera e guarda le loro mani sporche del piacere di Alex, prende la sua mano e dà una piccola leccata al palmo.  
"Gè!" Alex cerca di sfilarla dalle sue con uno strattone, gli occhi spalancati.  
"Aspetta un attimo."  
Genn passa la punta della lingua sul resto del palmo fino al medio di Alex.  
Quando vede la sua mano pulita inghiotte tutto una volta sola.  
"È strano. Non è come lo ho assaggiato prima, adesso è anche un po' amarognolo."  
"Mi spiace tanto che al signorino Genn non piace il mio sperma, mi impegnerò a mangiare più frutta."  
Alex ridacchia leggermente allucinato, guarda Genn piegare la testa di lato e schioccare la lingua sul palato.

"Dici che il sapore si addolcisce?"  
"Così sapevo..."  
"Allora fallo, per favore. Voglio riprovare presto e voglio anche riuscire a farti un pompino decente."  
Alex arrossisce e lo scansa, mentre si alza a recuperare delle salviette per pulire anche Genn.  
"Non devi farlo per forza se non vuoi. Non dobbiamo farlo per forza."  
Traffica nel suo zaino finché non recupera le salviette umidificate.  
Appena si gira trova Genn nella stessa identica posizione di prima, a fissare il vuoto.  
"Io voglio farlo. Devo fare tutto con te."  
"Non devi fare _niente_. Niente che tu non voglia."  
"Se io fossi un omega basterebbe ordinarmelo e io farei tutto quello che vuoi."  
Alex si siede pesantemente sul letto, sistemandosi come prima, gli prende le mani e le strofina bene con la salvietta, ripulendole totalmente.

"Se tu fossi un omega probabilmente pregheresti per fare sesso con me. E io farei lo stesso con te."  
"E invece..."  
"E invece."

Quando Alex getta via la salvietta e alza lo sguardo su di lui, Genn ha le labbra che tremano.  
"Il mio corpo è un rottame. Vuoto, rigido, inutile."  
Alex gli stringe le mani in una morsa, il cuore improvvisamente pesantissimo.  
"No..."  
"Sì invece. Volevo farti un pompino per vedere se riuscivo a provare qualcosa. Sai, eccitazione, calore, voglia di unirmi a te in tutti i sensi. Ma no!  
Neanche questo. Probabilmente non saprò mai cosa si prova..."  
"Forse quando faremo l'amore sarà diverso..."  
Alex gli scaccia via una lacrima intrappolata dalle sue ciglia, incapace di scivolare via.  
"Forse. Sarò più bravo di così, lo giuro."

"Gè, sei stato bravo, ok? - gli poggia una mano dietro la nuca e lo costringe a guardarlo - Era la prima volta che facevamo qualcosa del genere insieme, no? Non sapevamo bene cosa fare per stare bene forse è normale sentire quest'insoddisfazione..."  
"Ally dice che quando fa qualsiasi cosa con un alpha sente un calore incredibile in tutto il corpo, anche se non la riguarda in prima persona, il solo dare piacere le fornisce piacere."  
"Ally è la ragazza con cui parlavi l'altro giorno a scuola?"  
Non si ricorda di nessuna Ally amica di Genn, l'unica persona con cui lo vede parlare ogni tanto è questa ragazza slanciata, che Genn però non gli ha mai presentato.  
"Sì, è l'unica che non mi tratta come un appestato." Genn sorride amaramente, mentre Alex torna a prendergli le mani fra le sue.  
"Ma Gè... lei è un omega. La sua biologia... non funziona come la tua, il suo corpo in relazione a un alpha non funziona come i nostri."  
"Lo so..."

Genn si morde il labbro e Alex si ritrova a pensare che forse loro non proveranno mai quel sentimento completo e devastante del rapporto alpha/omega, forse dovranno sempre accontentarsi di questo, brevi attimi di piacere effimero, che si smorza dopo l'orgasmo.  
Niente connessione mentale oltre i corpi, niente vibrazioni che si sentono fin dentro l'anima.  
"È tutta colpa del mio corpo."  
Alex fa scivolare il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Genn, se lo sta martoriando, ha gli incisivi sporchi di sangue.  
"No, Gè. Non è colpa di nessuno."  
"Come farei senza di te? Tornerei a essere un satellite piccolo e buio, girerei a vuoto, senza riferimenti."

Alex adora quando sono totalmente concentrati su loro stessi, che parlano come se fossero davvero il Sole e la Luna. Sente che è il loro modo per connettersi l'uno a l'altro spiritualmente, oltre la biologia.  
Biologia che ora dorme chiusa nella sua gabbia di ferro, ma se li sentisse li invidierebbe.  
Perché Alex sente un calore forte e delicato al tempo stesso risalirgli per tutto il corpo, come delle lingue di fuoco che si avviluppano intorno alla braccia e alle gambe.  
"È una fortuna che non lo sapremo mai, allora."

Alex sorride e si _illumina_ in qualche modo, davanti a lui.  
In quel momento è il Sole.  
Genn si lecca le labbra e inghiotte rame mentre stringe le sue mani con più forza.  
La luce di Alex salva sempre entrambi.  


•  


Genn guarda la vetrina con attenzione da almeno dieci minuti.  
Le forme e i colori di ogni singolo pezzo attraggono i suoi occhi come calamite, si ritrova a sbattere le palpebre per scacciare la brillantezza dalle cornee.  
In vetrina non c'è quello che cerca.  
Ma Alex sta tardando, doveva venire in macchina con uno dei suoi fratelli, farsi lasciare nelle vicinanze e poi raggiungerlo.  
Non poteva certo dire loro _oh sapete domani è il diciottesimo di Genn non è che mi accompagnate così ci compriamo degli anellini di fidanzamento per festeggiare?_

Genn sbuffa e suona l'apposito campanello per farsi aprire la porta della gioielleria.

Dietro a un bancone pieno di preziosi di ogni forma e dimensione lo accolgono due sorrisi gentili.  
Si è vestito un po' meglio del solito, non voleva sembrare un ragazzino fuori posto, ha messo la camicia blu che gli ha regalato Alex a Natale e i jeans coi Dr. Martens neri onnipresenti.

Non ha mai voluto indossare gioielli di alcun genere, gli davano fastidio perché erano sempre troppo larghi intorno ai polsi o al collo, perciò ora si sente un po' carente senza orpelli di sorta in un posto del genere.

"Buon pomeriggio!"  
Lo saluta il ragazzo, ha una bella voce, ignora la pettinatura lavorata e gli occhi chiari che lo mettono a disagio e si fissa su quella.  
"Buon pomeriggio. Io cercavo degli anellini... per... _uhm_."  
"Ah ma stia tranquillo! Molti nostri clienti affezionati sono beta. E i loro primi acquisti sono spesso delle fedine come quelle che cerca."  
Socchiude gli occhi.  
Odia che tutti sappiano subito che lui è un beta, lo odia soprattutto quando al contrario, lui non riesce a capire la biologia degli altri.  
Genn si volta verso la ragazza che ha appena parlato, ha degli occhi molto simili al ragazzo che le sta di fianco, perciò li evita e si concentra sui fili di perle strette intorno al suo collo.  
_Che belli._

Si sfiora distrattamente la pelle delicata del collo e si immagina come sarebbe avere una tale stretta proprio lì.  
Tante piccole perle fredde e dure intorno al collo.  
"Bello vero? Questo girocollo purtroppo non è in vendita. Sono perle nere di Tahiti."  
Genn annuisce come se avesse capito perfettamente, in realtà l'unica cosa che ha capito è che non si potrà mai permettere qualcosa di simile.  
Lascia scivolare via la mano dalla sua gola e si concentra sui ragazzi che hanno recuperato due grossi contenitori chiari, sui cuscinetti ci sono anelli di ogni tipo.

"Avevi in mente qualcosa di più lavorato per la tua compagna?"  
Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia e il ragazzo subito interviene.  
"O compagno? In tal caso dobbiamo vedere qualcosa di maschile e semplice."  
"Può essere lavorato, ma non troppo. Le vorremmo uguali, da poter indossare sempre."  
I ragazzi si prestano a mostrargli alcune fedine inusuali e raffinate, altre sono semplici cerchietti argentei con particolari e lavorazioni minime.  
Si sente più  tranquillo con questi ultimi, _magari_...

"Magari possiamo far incidere qualcosa all'interno?"  
Prende in mano una fedina d'argento, non molto vistosa, rotondeggiante, l'interno luccica intatto.  
"Certo! I vostri nomi magari? O per quelli potete aspettare il matrimonio, naturalmente. Le vostre iniziali? Che ne pensa?"  
La ragazza gli sorride conciliante, avere le iniziali l'uno dell'altro a contatto con la pelle sottile degli anulari è allettante, però...

"Pensavo a un Sole. E a una Luna."

Quando gli esce dalla bocca spalanca gli occhi all'inverosimile.  
Non ci aveva pensato assolutamente.  
Non finché non ha avuto quella fedina fra le mani e non gli si è aperta la possibilità di avere qualcosa di davvero loro inciso sopra.  
O meglio, _all'interno_.  
Nascosta alla vista, direttamente a contatto con la pelle sottile, a circondare il dito più debole della mano.  
A ricordare loro che se non riescono a trovare in loro stessi la forza che cercano, la possono trovare nell'altro.

"È una scelta particolare... ci vorrà un po' per averli finiti però, dobbiamo chiamare l'orefice, magari la luna è più facile, ma il sole... ci vorrà un po'."  
Il ragazzo ha lo sguardo un po' dispiaciuto, ma Genn guarda oltre lui.  
"Domani è il mio compleanno... Alessio voleva che li scegliessimo insieme per metterli domani."  
"Ah, Alessio si chiama! E dov'è lui adesso? Ci serve anche il suo dito per avere la misura perfetta."  
"Sta tardando, doveva essere già-"  
- _qui?_

Il suono di un campanello li fa sobbalzare tutti, Genn si sporge verso la porta a vetri e scorge la figura scura Alex.  
Sente un sorriso formarsi sulle sue labbra in automatico, mentre sussurra _è arrivato_ , la ragazza gli apre la porta.

Alex ha lo sguardo dispiaciuto quando entra, lo invade di parole.  
"Scusa Gè, oddio, mio fratello ha dovuto fare per forza un servizio prima di venire, ti ho scritto, ma non mi hai risposto..."  
Alex gli poggia le mani sui fianchi e se lo porta addosso, lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte.  
"Non ti preoccupare, non mi sono annoiato, ero presissimo dagli anelli, vedrai che belli, Alè!"  
Alex si stacca leggermente da lui e gli sorride.  
"Sono sicuro che avrai scelto bene."

Lo sguardo di Alex cambia repentinamente.  
Il suo viso si indurisce e le labbra perdono il sorriso, trasformandosi in una linea dritta.  
Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre si muove con Alex verso il bancone, sente la sua mano destra poggiarglisi sullo stomaco, mentre il suo braccio lo spinge con la schiena contro il suo petto.  
Genn volta la testa verso di lui, è confuso dalla sua mascella tesa e dal suo sguardo fisso.  
Quando Genn lo segue, _capisce._

I due commessi li guardano ostili.  
La donna sembra più preoccupata che apertamente contraria, al contrario dell'uomo, che dice a denti stretti:  
"Non ci aveva detto che il suo fidanzato era un alpha."  
"Non... non pensavo contasse qualcosa sinceramente."  
Genn sente formarglisi una smorfia sul viso, mentre fissa il ragazzo.  
"No, in effetti non conta proprio _niente_." Sibila, subito interrotto dalla commessa.  
"Non abbiamo pregiudizi vero, Gianni? Ogni cliente è uguale. Non abbiamo mai avuto problemi con i beta, come ho detto, sono fra i nostri clienti abituali."  
"Neanche con gli alpha - l'uomo sorride forzatamente, prima di aggiungere - sono beta e alpha insieme che... beh siete una combinazione quantomeno _esotica_."

"Sì grazie, ce lo dicono abbastanza spesso, in termini meno velati."  
Alex stringe immediatamente la mano sul suo stomaco, hanno davanti un omega e un alpha, fratelli probabilmente, dai venticinque ai trent'anni, più grandi e più forti, sicuramente sostenitori delle coppie tradizionali.  
C'è dalla biofobia nei loro odori, ma hanno imparato a mascherarla molto bene a causa del loro lavoro.  
Non sembrano persone che si sporcano le mani, forse possono allentare la tensione.  
"Vuoi andare via?" Gli sussurra fra i capelli, non molla la presa intorno allo stomaco di Genn, è convinto che proteggendo il punto più debole del suo corpo, lo possa proteggere nel suo intero.  
Non molla comunque lo sguardo vagamente disgustato del maschio alpha, vuole essere in grado di preservare Genn da qualsiasi tipo di attacco, verbale e non.

"No. Ho scelto gli anelli qui. Ho già commissionato l'incisione."  
Genn tiene lo sguardo fisso sulla ragazza. Sembra nervosa, non ha bisogno di sentirne l'odore, basta guardarle l'angolo della bocca rigido.  
Sotto il suo sguardo insistente infatti, abbassa lo sguardo e traffica con degli anelli più grossolani di svariate misure.  
"Serve solo che proviate questi tester per la misura corretta delle vostre dita. Dopodiché ci vedremo fra quindici giorni, a lavoro ultimato."

Genn prende i tester e li misura finché non trova la misura corretta della sua falange. Poi li passa ad Alex che fa lo stesso, non spostandosi di un millimetro dalla sua schiena.  
"Perfetto. Diciassette e ventitré. Mi serve solo un acconto con le generalità e come ho detto, ci vedremo fra quindici giorni."  


Quando escono dalla gioielleria tirano un sospiro di sollievo.  
L'atmosfera si era fatta pesante per Genn, figuriamoci per Alex.  
"L'aria è diventata irrespirabile, giuro. - _Ecco, infatti_. Alex scrolla le spalle e lo prende per mano. - A un certo punto ero a un passo dal caricarti in spalla e a portarti fuori con la forza."  
Genn ride, con quella risata sente scivolare via tutta la tensione accumulata nel pomeriggio.  
_Però..._

Doveva essere un bel ricordo questo.

Loro che sceglievano gli anelli insieme, che decidevano anche l'incisione interna insieme.  
Invece ha fatto tutto da solo.  
E non c'entrava il ritardo del moro, avrebbe potuto consultarlo tranquillamente dopo, lasciargli un bacio davanti ai commessi, e non sarebbe successo niente.  
Invece no.  
Sono dovuti andare via in fretta, gli stessi commessi non vedevano l'ora che lasciassero il negozio.  
Genn è piuttosto sicuro che ora lo stiano disinfettando da cima a fondo, per paura che qualche germe nato dalla loro relazione infesti la loro gioielleria.

Gli arriva una spallata che lo fa quasi cadere, Alex lo tiene saldamente per evitare che accada.  
"Stai più attento."  
Se lo sente sputare addosso, mentre gli occhi pieni di disprezzo dell'uomo di passaggio lo scrutano.

Si gira di lato e vede la stessa espressione addosso a una donna che cammina con il passeggino affianco a loro, e un'anziana signora li fulmina e guarda Alex arrabbiata.  
"E ti fai toccare così da lui? Fatti rispettare!"  
Alessio lo stringe al petto e Genn fa in tempo a sentire il verso sconvolto della donna prima che la voce del moro acquieti tutto.

_Gè?_

_Uhm?_

_Dimmi che cosa hai fatto incidere sulle nostre fedine._

Sospira.  
Il marciapiede pieno di odio e sporcizia del centro sparisce.  
Sorride.

_Ho fatto incidere..._

_Cosa?_

_Una Luna e un Sole._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Se la Luna sorridesse,  
ti assomiglierebbe.

Qualcosa di bello  
che ti annienta.

 _Sylvia Plath_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	4. When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place

 

 

 

 

Due persone danneggiate che cercano di curarsi a vicenda,

 

questo è l'amore.  


 

 _R.H. Sin_  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

Warning: dubious consent  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alex gli ha comprato un profumo per il Natale dei loro diciotto anni.

Glielo ha dato nella stanza di Genn, lontano da tutti.  
Lo avrà pagato tantissimo perché è una creazione su misura, apposta per lui.  
La scatola non porta etichette, è semplice, bianco sporco con delle venature in rilievo.  
Sul lato sinistro c'è il simbolo di una piccola luna a un quarto.  
Quando l'ha visto ci ha passato delicatamente i polpastrelli, già con un sorriso a deformargli le labbra.

La boccetta all'interno è lunga e spigolosa, l'etichetta pendente di lato recita  _Nætürflug_.

"Vuol dire  _volo notturno_.   
È islandese."  
Alex gli sorride alla luce della lampada al neon della sua scrivania.  
È nervoso e insicuro.  
No forse non insicuro,  _indeciso_  meglio.  
Probabilmente dal modo in cui stringe i pugni è indeciso tra lo strappargliela dalle mani e gettarla via e pregarlo di metterselo.

"Non ti preoccupare Alex.   
Mi piacerà sicuro."  
  
  
  
  
  


 _Nætürflug_  gli piace.  
Da morire.  
Gli piace talmente tanto che ci si immerge.  
Sopratutto quando sa che lui e Alex sono soli.

Perché  _Nætürflug_  sa di acqua e ninfee.

Il loro racconto preferito.

Il sogno a occhi aperti di Alex e la perfezione a cui Genn aspira.  
Quando lo vede, ne sente il profumo a distanza e sorride subito.

Genn adora quel sorriso specifico.  
È il sorriso di un ragazzo a cui non sono stati strappati via i sogni.  
È convinto di ricambiarlo ogni volta con egual forza.   
Il suo sogno di perfezione personale ha sempre saputo di acqua e ninfee.  
  
  
  


La boccetta è finita presto però.  
Ne ha dovuta chiedere un'altra ad Alex per il suo compleanno a febbraio, gli ha detto che era davvero buono e non poteva farne a meno.  
 _Non gli ha detto però..._  
Non gli ha detto che tutto quello che vuole è vedere il sorriso di Alex quando sente il suo profumo anche a distanza.  
 _Non gli ha detto..._

"Genn? Dai è tardi, sei ancora in camera!"  
Genn posa  _Nætürflug_  sulla cassettiera e passa a lisciarsi velocemente la maglia e la frangia.  
Non sta dormendo bene nelle ultime settimane, per ovvie ragioni.  
Se prova a sorridere gli occhi gli si assottigliano a causa degli aloni scuri che li circondano.  
Sembra più una smorfia di dolore.

"Adesso basta, Genn è tardi, sto entrando."  
Il biondo recupera velocemente  _Nætürflug_  e se lo spruzza, di nuovo.  
 _Due, tre volte._  
"Genn..."   
Posa la boccetta con eccessiva forza sul legno, e si gira verso il suo ragazzo con un sorriso che spera non appaia triste come qualche secondo prima al suo specchio.  
"Sono pronto."

La sua voce suona un po' troppo allegra perfino alle sue stesse orecchie, figuriamoci a quelle di Alex.  
Mette a tacere la confusione sul suo viso raggiungendolo a lunghi passi e lasciandogli un bacio profondo.  
Alex lo asseconda, ma dopo qualche attimo e uno schiocco si allontana e sorride.  
 _Ecco_.  
Quello, sì.   
È anche per quello che lo fa.

"Mi piace tantissimo questo profumo, tantissimo.   
Ma è davvero necessario mettertene così tanto?"  
Genn ridacchia perché Alex parla con il naso sulla sua giugulare.  
"Sì, sì, devo."  
Gli accarezza piano i capelli corti sulla nuca, gli piace moltissimo questa posizione, Alex la assume solo quando mette quell'essenza.  
Il naso spinto sul suo collo, le labbra che lasciano qualche raro bacio.

Se non mettesse quel profumo sarebbe inutile per lui abbracciare Genn così.  
È una posizione scomoda e non è che ci sia davvero  _niente da odorare._

"Ma perché! Potresti mettertene anche due gocce dietro le orecchie, ti durerebbe comunque."  
Alex si è allontanato solo per riuscire a prendergli il viso fra le mani.  
Genn cerca di scostarsi, ma il moro gli tiene il viso fermo, occhi dentro occhi.  
Bloccati.

 _Non glielo puoi dire._  
Non... puoi.  
Non adesso, non quando siete in ritardo, non gli puoi dire che hai paura, che state andando a ballare e  _tu hai una paura fottuta_ , hai sempre paura quando andate nei posti caotici, ma sopratutto nei club, hai paura perché c'è tanta gente, tanti alpha, tanti  _omega_...  
Tanti omega liberi e bellissimi con degli odori  _vivi e vibranti_ , non glielo puoi dire, non gli puoi dire che hai il terrore che ti divora,  _la paura di..._

"Ho paura di scomparire."

Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia confuso, il sorriso che gli si spegne lentamente.  
"Tra tutta quella gente, quegli odori. Ho paura di scomparire per te."

Abbassa lo sguardo e tira su le mani a stringere i polsi di Alex per costringerlo a liberargli il viso.  
Ma Alex non sembra neanche accorgersene, gli tiene i palmi fermi intorno alle guance.  
"Genn, guardami."

Genn continua a tenere lo sguardo basso, le mani strette inutilmente contro i polsi tesi di Alex.  
"Guardami.- con un sospiro fa quello che gli viene chiesto e il sorriso di Alex è tornato. - Sei la mia luna, non potresti mai scomparire.   
Ti nascondi, per qualche attimo, ma poi eccoti di nuovo, più bella che mai."

Gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia e lo stringe brevemente.  
"Dai, ora sbrighiamoci, sento Nick già sbraitare dalla strada, e chi la sopporta sennò?"  
Gli prende la mano e lo guida giù per le scale.  
Non appena Alex gli volta le spalle il suo sorriso si spegne.

Se è vero che Genn è la Luna, quando il suo Sole gli volta le spalle si permette il buio.  
 _Per qualche attimo, ti prego._

Prima di impostare un sorriso tranquillo per Nick e Ally che dalla macchina li sgridano per il ritardo.

_Giusto un secondo._

In cui si permette di essere triste lontano dagli occhi di Alex.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nick sta discutendo con Alex come al solito.

Lo ha fatto sedere avanti perché non conosce la strada ma comunque non lo ascolta minimamente.  
"Nick vuoi andare più piano, cazzo?   
C'è anche il mio ragazzo a bordo sai, non vorrei che ci facessi schiantare!"  
"Già, bravo bravo, e della mia ragazza non parli?"  
"La tua ragazza sta benissimo così come sta!"  
Mentre continuano a urlarsi contro per cose stupide Ally non sembra fare minimamente caso alla guida pazza di Nick.  
Fa una bolla con la chewing-gum e finisce di postare un tweet.  
Genn la guarda con gli occhi spalancati mentre è abbarbicato alla maniglia della sua portella con la cintura allacciata.

"Nick vai più piano.   
Stai spaventando Genn."  
Ally parla con le mani in borsa, intenta a mettere via il cellulare e a prendere il rossetto.  
La ragazza bruna di fronte lancia un'occhiata veloce al retro e scala la marcia.  
"Va bene."  
Genn e Alex tirano un sospiro di sollievo allo stesso momento per poi girarsi e sorridersi.  
Ally si limita a ripassarsi il rossetto sulle labbra.

Sono sempre state una coppia strana loro.

Nicole è l'alpha, si capisce dal suo portamento e dalla sua sicurezza, ma sopratutto dall'atteggiamento protettivo verso la sua compagna.  
Ally è l'omega ma non si comporta come tale.  
È spesso lei che guida la mora, che la calma e la ama ciecamente.

Ally era nella sua stessa sezione, una classe avanti.  
Si erano giusto incrociati qualche volta,  _niente di che davvero, è solo che..._  
Si è incuriosito una volta, perché lei camminava dritta con sguardo fiero e lui non poteva saperlo, ma era sicuro che fosse un'alpha,  _era sicuro_  perché nessun omega si muove così, nessuno,  _solo che._  
La ragazza di due anni più grande che la passa a prendere tutti i giorni.  
La macchina scura come i giubbotti di pelle che indossa sempre, borchie in vista e trucco pesante.  
È molto bella, di una bellezza aggressiva e forte.  
 _È lei l'alpha._

 _Ma quindi Ally...?_  
Sente una spinta forte di lato, mentre qualcuno si fa spazio a forza nella calca di ragazzi all'uscita.  
 _È lei_.  
Praticamente si mette a correre per raggiungere la ragazza mora che sorride e scioglie il cipiglio mentre apre le braccia e ferma la sua corsa con un bacio.

Sono belle tutte e due, anche ora che chiacchierano e si mettono in macchina.  
Ma nessuno le guarda.  
Nessuno guardava la ragazza ricoperta di pelle nera e nessuno guarda mai Ally quando cammina sicura nei corridoi come se la scuola fosse sua.  
 _Il legame._  
Sono già legate.  
  


"Genn? Oh? Ti ripigli?"  
"Eh?"  
Genn batte le palpebre, entrambe le mani fisse alla maniglia sopra la sua testa e la cintura di sicurezza a segargli la spalla.  
"È da quando sei entrato in macchina che sei così. Che succede?"  
Ally gli si avvicina strisciando sul sedile, sa che se sussurrasse troppo lui non sentirebbe.  
Gira velocemente lo sguardo su Nick e Alex e loro invece...  
Anche sopra il rumore del cambio e lo stridio delle ruote, anche sopra la radio accesa su un canale qualsiasi.  
Loro, Ally...  _invece sentono tutto._

Una smorfia gli si dipinge sulle labbra senza che se ne accorga, non si accorge neanche delle dita delicate della ragazza che gli staccano le sue dalla maniglia.  
"Non ce n'è bisogno. Nick ha rallentato."  
Continua a tenere le mani nelle sue, mentre si volta in avanti, verso Alex.  
Sta dicendo a Nick di Martina, che ha già preso il tavolo, che li aspetta all'entrata, ma la testa gli brulica di pensieri.   
Non ha voglia di uscire.  
 _Vuole andare a casa._

Vuole andare a casa, vuole stare con Alex, loro due soli, stesi sul letto del moro a guardarsi e a sfiorarsi.

O anche stare con loro.  
Con Nick e Ally, si trovano sempre bene con loro, a proprio agio, li trattano da sempre come una coppia normale, come se lo fossero davvero.  
Forse perché in qualche modo anche loro sono diverse.

"Genn. Mi dici che c'è? Faccio venire dietro Alex? Tanto siamo quasi arrivati, la strada la troviamo."  
"No no lasciali stare. Mi fanno ridere insieme."  
Solleva l'angolo destro del labbro e spera che questo sia sufficiente.

Ally annuisce e si allontana, spostandosi nuovamente nel suo lato del sedile.  
Mentre Nick parla, Genn sposta lo sguardo in quello di Alex, riflesso nello specchietto del parasole.  
Sorride leggermente anche a lui, mantiene le labbra piegate finché non vede le sue sopracciglia rilassarsi nella penombra.   
Allora torna a poggiare entrambe le mani alla maniglia in alto, le braccia penzoloni a coprire lo sguardo vuoto e le labbra tremanti.

"Siamo arrivati."  
La voce di Alex lo fa sussultare, abbassa le braccia e se le passa velocemente sul viso, non gli piace andare a ballare, non gli piace stare in mezzo a tutta quella gente,  _ha sempre paura di_   _perdersi, di perdere Alex._  
Sopratutto quello.  
Perderlo in tutti i sensi.  
Ma Ally già esce dall'auto parlando ad alta voce per farsi sentire da Nick sopra il vociare delle persone fuori, quando entrambe le portelle sbattono, Alex si gira subito verso di lui.

"Tutto bene?"  
Dalla macchina le voci della fila fuori dal club si sentono ovattate.   
È sicuro che Alex riesca a sentire ogni singola parola di ciascuno di loro, anche a metri di distanza.  
"Genn, tutto bene?"  
Lui non sente niente, solo un vociare confuso.  
Non distingue i loro volti alla penombra, non sente gli odori.  
 _Se perdesse Alex?_  
 _Come lo ritroverebbe?_

"Genn, adesso basta."

Si riscuote quando sente la portella anteriore sbattere e aprire la sua.  
Alex si china su di lui e gli slaccia la cintura, mentre Genn segue i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo.  
Gli prende le mani e lo guida fuori dall'auto.  
Genn si lascia manovrare, lascia che Alex chiuda la portella dietro di lui e ce lo appoggi sopra.  
"Genn. Ascolta la mia voce."

Sbatte gli occhi e focalizza lo sguardo sul ragazzo di fronte.  
I lampioni gettano su di loro una luce gialla malaticcia, quando Alex gli sorride e poggia una mano sulla sua guancia, Genn sospira.  
"Eccoti. Mi manchi quando te ne vai, lo sai?"  
"Lo so...- la voce gli esce gracchiante, ma non si sforza di schiarirsela - non lo faccio più."

"No! - ridacchia, lasciandogli un bacio sotto l'occhio. - Lo puoi fare.   
Solo non stasera va bene?  
Ho bisogno che stai con me."

I tratti del suo viso si induriscono e torna a stringergli le mani forte.  
"Stai con me. Non te ne andare.  
Ho bisogno di te vicino."  
Genn sbatte di nuovo le palpebre e si raddrizza sulla macchina fino a tirarsi su.

"Ci sono. Non me ne vado più."  
Ricambia il suo gesto, lasciandogli un bacio sotto l'occhio.  
E stringe anche lui le dita intorno alle sue.  
Non è solo Genn che vive male il caos di gente.

Alex sposta il naso sul suo collo e lo spinge delicatamente contro la macchina.  
A Genn ricorda il giorno della sua presentazione.   
Gli accarezza la nuca come fece quel giorno.  
Se chiude gli occhi può fingere che Alex stia sentendo il suo odore invece che il suo profumo.

"Raga! Marti ci ha dato i braccialetti!"   
Ally li raggiunge barcollando, i tacchi la rendono instabile sulla ghiaia.   
Alex si stacca e si volta verso di lei, ma rimangono comunque così.  
Genn con la mano dietro la sua nuca e Alex con le mani strette intorno ai fianchi.

"Dai andiamo!"  
Prende la mano di Genn e lo tira via, mentre Genn si gira a prendere la mano di Alex.  
Nick che li ha raggiunti chiude definitivamente la macchina e insieme si avviano verso Martina, letteralmente sepolta sotto una pelliccia chiara e dei braccialetti fluo in mano.  
  
  


Genn sente puzza di sudore.  
È normale che la senta, i corpi in cui si spingono per farsi spazio fino ai tavoli sono tutti bagnati e appiccicosi.  
Tiene ancora la mano in quella di Ally, i fianchi invece sono stretti dalle mani di Alex.  
Gli sta appiccicato, letteralmente.  
A un certo punto si fermano nel bel mezzo della pista, i corpi intorno a loro si muovono frenetici mentre Ally cerca di individuare con lo sguardo il loro tavolo.  
Prova a scrutare anche lui oltre le luci stroboscopiche, ma è difficile individuare Martina senza la sua pelliccia, tende a scomparire.

I suoi occhi si fermano in meno di un secondo, perché Alex gli stringe lo stomaco con entrambe le braccia, mentre gli affonda il naso tra la spalla e il collo e inspira.  
Volta di poco la testa verso di lui, non lo riesce a vedere, ma comunque sente la sua mano spostarsi verso il bassoventre e  _spingere_.  
Il suo sedere si scontra con la durezza di Alex coperta dai jeans e boccheggia.  
Gli lascia un succhiotto mentre gli preme più forte il palmo sulla pancia e sussurra un: "Aiutami, ti prego."

Lì per lì non ci pensa più di tanto, annuisce e prende la sua mano mentre escono dalla pista e individuano le ragazze.  
Martina li saluta velocemente mentre si dirige al bancone, i tacchetti dei suoi Chelsea suonano al ritmo degli sguardi che attira.  
"Noi..." Urla Genn per farsi sentire sopra il frastuono.  
"Noi andiamo in bagno un attimo, torniamo subito."   
Alex lo interrompe, ma tiene la voce sotto controllo, come se fossero seduti fuori a cena invece che a una serata techno.

 _Che stupido._  
Non c'è bisogno di urlare.   
Quando gli altri urlano sopra al frastuono è solo per farsi sentire da lui.

Genn gli riprende la mano e segue il flusso di gente che entra e esce dai bagni.  
Gli viene un po' da vomitare.

"Qui?"  
Sussurra insicuro, ma Alex lo spinge più avanti verso quello che sembra una porta di servizio.  
In realtà è un piccolo spogliatoio, una stanzetta giusto per due o tre persone, un armadietto e due appendini.  
"Uhm..."  
Quando Alex chiude la porta la musica martellante suona ovattata e discontinua, Genn si gira verso di lui con una smorfia che viene coperta dalle labbra del moro.

Le schiudono entrambe nello stesso momento, le lingue si fanno spazio e le braccia si tendono.  
Negli anni hanno trovato il ritmo, i movimenti dei corpi perfettamente sincronizzati fra loro ma desintonizzati dal resto del mondo.  
Genn si stacca e gli prende il viso fra le mani per baciargli ogni porzione di pelle libera, ma Alex gli prende i polsi e lo spinge contro il muro, forte.

"Aiutami."  
Sotto lo sguardo stralunato di Genn, Alex stringe gli occhi e si morde il labbro, nella testa ancora tutti gli odori di quelle persone, così penetranti, gli alpha forti e gli omega...  
Così così  _così, buoni._  
Buoni da divorare.  
Morde la mascella di Genn e ne tira la pelle.  
 _Dolci, morbidi, perfetti._  
Da portare fuori a cena, da scopare contro un muro di mattoni.  
Geme contro il collo del biondo, mentre si accascia su di lui.  
"Genn. Aiutami, ti prego."

"Ci sono, ci sono. Stai con me."  
Genn tira a fatica il bottone e la cerniera dei jeans del suo ragazzo,   
Alex gli stringe spasmodicamente la camicia fra le dita e non da segni di volersi staccare.  
Quando le sue dita sorpassano il cotone dei boxer scuri, Alex emette un gemito leggero che sa di sollievo, ma  _non abbastanza_.  
Genn lo sa.  
Quello che fanno insieme, al livello intimo... non è mai abbastanza.

Il saperlo non gli impedisce di fare del suo meglio.  
Di stringere i denti e cominciare a muovere le dita, di lasciare baci sulla tempia e sui capelli di Alex, mentre gli raccoglie il liquido preseminale dalla punta.  
"Alex..."  
Chiama il suo nome, lo tiene ancorato.   
Ne ha bisogno, ne hanno bisogno entrambi.  
"Alex."  
La pelle del palmo crea attrito, il braccio comincia a dolergli, non gli importa, vuole solo far star meglio Alex.

Lo sa cosa gli passa per la testa, lo sa.  
 _Lo capisce._  
Ciò non significa che non lo faccia stare male.  
Gli morde la guancia, mentre Alex gli sussurra il suo nome nel collo e viene sulle sue dita.

Rimangono così un po', Genn continua ad accarezzarlo lentamente, mentre la sua erezione si smorza piano piano.  
"Grazie."  
Genn sorride, mente gli riabbottona i jeans alla bell'e meglio, e finalmente può vedere di nuovo il suo viso.  
I tratti tesi di prima si sono affievoliti e Alex gli sorride di rimando.  
Genn sa che quando usciranno da lì sarà comunque difficile.  
Per questo non gli piace andare a ballare.  
A nessuno dei due piace.

"Hai bisogno?"  
Alex gli indica con lo sguardo il bassoventre, ma Genn scuote la testa.  
Non si è neanche eccitato.  
"Sto bene."  
Mantiene il sorriso rilassato, Alex ha bisogno di sapere che va tutto bene,  _che sta bene, che è un bravo alpha che si prende sempre cura del suo compagno._  
In questi momenti di debolezza non deve pensare che è Genn che si prende cura di lui.

_Va tutto benissimo, amore mio._

_Benissimo._   
  


Alex sospira e lo bacia leggero, mentre gli prende il polso e lo guida fuori.  
"Sciacquiamoci un po'."

I bagni sono stranamente vuoti, solo l'ultimo della fila è occupato, qualcuno ci sta vomitando dentro.  
Ridacchiando per le labbra arricciate di Genn, Alex gli prende la mano destra fra le sue e la passa sotto l'acqua del lavello in pietra.  
La insapona e gli prende anche la sinistra, pure che è pulita, anche se Genn potrebbe tranquillamente lavarsi da solo.

Quando gli sembrano ripulite, le intreccia con le sue e gli lascia un bacio leggero.  
 _Grazie_.

Alex lo ringrazia sempre per l'aiuto, ma a Genn non importa.  
Farebbe di tutto per far star meglio Alex,  _di tutto._

Per non farlo allontanare da lui.

Gli morde forte il labbro finché non sente un  _ahi_  sussurrato.  
"Dobbiamo andare. Abbiamo mollato Ally e Nick, chi le sente?"   
"Macché mollate, si saranno imboscate da qualche parte."  
"Perché, noi invece che abbiamo fatto?"

Alex ride e Genn si sente già meglio.  
Scopre i denti fiero.  
Dimentica il bisogno viscerale di rilascio di Alex, la fretta, la paura di essere sostituito con un omega qualsiasi nel club.  
Che pure con una semplice sega avrebbe saputo fare di meglio.  
Dimentica tutto perché Alex tiene le dita intrecciate con le sue e gli lascia baci a stampo su tutto il viso, la techno e i conati del ragazzo del bagno in fondo come colonna sonora.  
 _In questo momento sembrano tanto una coppia normale._  
  


Quando escono dal bagno si rompe la bolla.  
È tutto quello che hanno.  
Piccole bolle da loro create di perfezione assoluta.  
Dove nulla fa male e tutto è apposto, esattamente come dovrebbe essere.

Ma la bolla si è rotta, i loro sorrisi si spengono e niente è come dovrebbe essere.

Alex si irrigidisce e gli stringe le dita più forte.  
 _Loro sono come tutti gli altri._  
Sono una coppia di fidanzati esattamente come gli altri, non c'è niente di strano o fuori posto.  
Genn sente l'anulare pizzicare.  
 _Va tutto bene._

Stringe le dita di Alex, sfregando leggermente l'argento anche contro la sua pelle.  
Camminano verso la pista, le casse pompano ancora fortissimo e le spalle di Alex non si sono ancora rilassate.

A loro piaceva andare a ballare prima, niente di che davvero, ci si ritirava al massimo alle due e mezza erano più piccoli, ma era bello.   
Un modo divertente per fare qualcosa di diverso e sciogliere la tensione.  
Gli piaceva anche andare nei centri commerciali, salire sui mezzi anche se affollati, guardare i quadri scolastici finali insieme, in mezzo alla calca degli altri studenti preoccupati.  
Questo è l'ultimo anno per loro, ma Genn pensa che faranno come gli altri anni.  
Aspetteranno che la calca sparisca, anche se sono i risultati degli esami finali e loro  _muoiono dalla voglia di vedere..._

Aspetteranno, mani unite.  
Perché Alex è sempre sull'orlo del baratro e senza di lui, beh, non ce la farebbe.

 _O ce la farebbe perfettamente._  
Anche meglio.

Ce la farebbe senza la zavorra che è Genn, che gli impedisce di compiere il suo destino con una persona giusta, migliore, la sua perfetta metà.

"Stai con me, Genn."  
Alex gli stringe le dita, non distingue bene i suoi tratti al buio, ma dal tremore delle sue dita capisce che  _se n'è andato_ , solo per un attimo.

Lui sta bene, sta...  _bene_.  
Ma ha bisogno che Genn sia con lui, presente, fisico.  
A ricordargli che quello che hanno è più forte, che non importa quanto la biologia spinga, vinceranno sempre.   
Non possono mollare entrambi, è così che funziona sempre fra loro, se uno va giù, l'altro lo tira su.  
"Ragazzi hey! Vi avevamo perso!"

Sono rimasti fermi in quel punto per minuti interi, come cerbiatti in mezzo alla strada, Ally li raggiunge e li trascina per le mani che non sono impegnate a stringersi.  
"Giuro su dio, non ho mai visto una coppia come voi, sempre appiccicati! Siete dolci."  
Li lascia dopo aver raggiunto il piano rialzato dei tavoli, frega a Nick il prosecco e ne prende un gran sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia.

"Guardali, tesoro. Non sono dolci?  
I più dolci di tutti, sempre insieme,  _inossidabili_. - Prende un altro lungo sorso, mentre Nicole si limita a ridacchiare, già brilla. - Grazie al cielo non siamo così stucchevoli, ti avrei mollata subito, altroché legame!"

Alex storce il naso perché gli sono passate affianco tre ragazze omega libere.  
L'odore che emanano copre tutto per un attimo, i muscoli delle gambe già si flettono per seguirlo.

Genn gli stringe più forte la mano, senza guardarlo.  
Le unghie si conficcano nel suo dorso, tenendolo ancorato.  
 _Non sono stucchevoli._  
Ne hanno solo bisogno, hanno bisogno l'uno dell'altro, non possono lasciare che nessuno li separi.   
Neanche loro stessi.

"Ragazzi state cominciando a sembrare le gemelle di Shining.  
Tipo la versione gay e non inquietante."  
"Beh inquietante un po' sì.  
Tutti così a stringersi le mani e a fissare il vuoto."

Alex in condizioni normali sarebbe scoppiato a ridere con loro.  _Davvero_.   
Adorano prenderli in giro, perché sanno che le risate vere, di pancia, nella loro vita sono rare, e loro amano quando le ragazze lo fanno.  
Perché non c'è cattiveria o intento di ferire, solo di farli sentire un po' meglio.

 _Sono troppo tristi_ , troppo esausti dalle lotte continue, troppo stremati per avere solo diciannove anni.

Quindi Genn riderebbe e Alex riderebbe con lui, perché  _è vero_ , di sicuro sono inquietanti a vedersi.

Genn gli farà uscire il sangue dal dorso della mano destra, se continua a conficcarci così forte le unghie, ma  _gli serve._  
Il dolore gli serve.  
Perché la sua testa viene costantemente bombardata da odori e voci penetranti, corpi che si muovono al ritmo dei bassi sparati a mille dalle casse.  
Labbra che si sfiorano, fianchi che si stringono.  
  


Un sospiro si alza sopra tutti.

Riesce a vedere le sue labbra piene socchiuse, il respiro affannoso, il ciuffo scuro sudato appiccicato alla fronte.  
 _Quel ragazzo è in calore._  
Tre alpha lo circondano, due ragazzi e una ragazza, lo guardano famelici e lui sembra soffocare sotto il loro sguardi.  
La ragazza rompe la stasi scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte.  
 _Perché è uscito di casa in quelle condizioni, perché si è chiuso in una discoteca, perché._  
La labbra dell'alpha di sinistra scoprono un po' troppo i denti quando parla.  
"Non ti preoccupare.-   
 _sa già come andrà a finire._  -   
Ci prenderemo cura di te."

Gli alpha intorno a loro lanciano occhiate all'omega schiacciato contro il muro del privé, pupille dilatate e labbra morsicate.  
Vorrebbero unirsi anche loro, ma quei tre già sembrano aver circuito il ragazzo e non vale la pena di mettersi in mezzo.  
Alex sente la giugulare pompare sangue più velocemente.  
 _Deve andare via._

"Alex?"  
Genn è di fronte a lui e gli posa la mano dritta sul cuore.  
Cerca di attirare il suo sguardo su di se, ma quello del moro è fisso nella direzione di quel ragazzo.  
È circondato da altri tre, ma ora che guarda meglio, altre persone lo osservano con sguardi lascivi.  
 _Forse quel ragazzo è un omega._  
Forse è in calore.

"Dobbiamo andare via di qua."  
Alex finalmente lo guarda, i suoi occhi sono molto scuri e la sua voce è roca, lo sente solo perché è a dieci centimetri dal suo viso. Annuisce velocemente mentre la paura monta dentro di lui.  
"Come dovete andare via? Siamo qui solo da due ore!"  
Naturalmente Nick ha sentito il sussurro di Alex anche a due metri di distanza, ma non si è accorta di nulla, con Ally semidistesa su di lei che porta pigramente il flûte di spumante alle labbra.

Non si è accorta dell'omega che calamita ogni sguardo su di lui, ogni pensiero, ogni riflesso.  
Dopo il legame si perde interesse in tutto il resto, tutto quello che non sia la tua metà.  
 _Alex le invidia da morire._

"Dobbiamo andare. Casa mia non è distante, andiamo a piedi, non preoccuparti di niente."  
"Voi rimanete pure. - Genn interviene vedendolo in difficoltà, la mano già nella sua, mentre si china a lasciare un bacio sulla guancia di entrambe. - È presto, non preoccupatevi. Ci sentiamo domani."  
Alex dopo un breve cenno del capo alle ragazze, ancora sbigottite da quel cambio di programma repentino, trascina letteralmente Genn giù dalle scale del palchetto rialzato.

Prende brevi respiri quando si immerge nella folla, sente il suo alpha che sgomita e gli toglie l'aria,  _per punizione_ , per essere stato chiuso a doppia mandata tanto a lungo.

Quando escono all'aria aperta prende un respiro lungo,  _necessario_.  
L'aria fredda gli colpisce il viso, ma è una benedizione, gli schiarisce la mente e si sente già più presente a se stesso.  
I lampioni gettano la stessa luce giallognola di qualche ora prima, solo che adesso Genn è davanti a lui e lo bacia in maniera profonda, scavalcando già da subito la barriera dei suoi denti e sorridendogli sulle labbra.

Stanno già meglio entrambi.  
Va meglio.

Ma non dura molto.   
  


Genn sente qualcosa di pesante andargli addosso e spingerlo per terra.  
Non riesce a pararsi in nessun modo, finisce con l'asfalto a graffiargli la guancia, e il suo intero peso sulla spalla sinistra.

"Oddio, scusami sono un po' andato! -Genn è ancora per terra, la spalla gli fa davvero male, riesce a vedere solo le gambe del ragazzo che nella corsa, gli è andato addosso - Hey, hey stai calmo, cazzo."  
Ora le quelle gambe spariscono dal suo campo visivo, seguite da quelle di Alex.  
"Non ti azzardare a toccarlo."  
Alex ha la voce roca, sta usando la sua voce da alpha per imporsi, ma  _non deve_ , se è un alpha anche l'altro si mette male.

Si solleva a fatica, la guancia gli brucia più di tutto, ma si morde il labbro e si tira su.  
"Ti ho detto che non l'ho visto, stavo correndo e sono anche un po' fatto.-   
Gli tira una piccola spinta sulla spalla, mentre Alex non si muove di un centimetro - E non l'ho neanche sentito, cazzo!"

"Raffa, che succede?"  
Genn si sente gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Quando si volta vede altre tre ragazzi raggiungerli a passo sostenuto, capisce al volo che sono tutti alpha e Alex si deve dare una calmata subito.  
"Stavo scappando da voi coglioni che vi stavate approfittando di me - strascica le parole di risposta ai tre e si ferma per ridacchiare - e poi sono caduto addosso al mingherlino, ma mica l'ho visto!   
E il suo alpha pazzo mi è venuto addosso come una furia!"

"Raffa che cazzo dici, sei andato, vieni, torna qui e andiamocene."  
Sembrano tutti più grandi di loro, ventidue, forse ventitré anni.  
Si sposta all'indietro finché la sua spalla non si scontra con quella di Alex, si permette di sospirare solo allora.

"Giuro giuro! Mi è venuto addosso come un pazzo ma il suo ragazzo neanche odora! - viene preso da una risata isterica - Forse mi sono bruciato i peli del naso con l'ultimo tiro e non sento più gli odori."  
Il suo tono lamentoso viene interrotto dal ragazzo di sinistra con la barba e una sigaretta spenta fra le labbra:   
"Non è con i peli del naso che senti gli odori, Raffa."  
Il suo  _Ah!_  sorpreso viene coperto dal ragazzo di centro che piega la testa e sorride.

"Non può essere il suo alpha, non vedi, Raffa? Il biondino non odora perché è un fottuto  _beta_."  
Genn sospira e spalanca gli occhi, sente Alex irrigidirsi immediatamente, gli prederebbe la mano o gli accarezzerebbe la schiena, ma non può farlo.  
Se ne devono andare.  
Non possono attaccare briga con tutti quegli alpha, devono andare via.

Solleva la mano sinistra e gli tira leggermente la camicia borgogna, chiama il suo nome ma Alex è ancora fermo al suo fianco coi pugni chiusi.

"Oh cazzo."  
Si gira di scatto verso la voce del ragazzo di destra.  
"Raffa hai ragione!"  
Hanno tutti e tre gli sguardi puntati sulla sua mano.  
Genn si guarda la mano pallida e giallastra per via dei lampioni, su cui spicca un cerchio d'argento intorno all'anulare  
La mano di Alex intorno al suo fianco sinistro si stringe, la costrizione dell'anello fa sbiancare anche il suo dito.

"Vaffanculo, questi stanno insieme!"  
"Porca troia. - Raffa si rivolge ad Alex ridacchiando, avanza leggermente verso di loro - Che cazzo ti passa per la testa?"  
"Ma che schifo. Come puoi accettare di stare con uno così? - Genn allenta piano piano la stretta alla sua camicia finché il braccio non gli cade molle al fianco. - Mi fa vomitare solo il pensiero."

Guarda fisso l'oscurità senza sbattere le palpebre.  
Se le sbatte comincerà a piangere e non vuole.  
La mano di Alex si stringe più forte al suo fianco e Genn posa il viso sul suo petto.  
"Ma io dico... ok cioè scopati chi ti pare, sei un alpha, chi dice niente su certe...  _perversioni_. - Raffa continua a ridere, le parole si soffocano l'un l'altra -   
Ma anche gli anellini, perché!   
Non vorrete mica sposarvi!"

"Solo i beta si sposano. -  
parla il ragazzo con la barba, Genn non lo vede, ma lo capisce dalla voce attenuata dal filtro della sigaretta - Gli alpha e gli omega creano il  _legame_.  
Voi siete solo contro natura."

Genn comincia a tremare contro il petto di Alex.  
Questa è solo un'altra stoccata,  _l'ennesima_.  
Anche dagli sconosciuti ubriachi fuori da un club.  
Non possono stare in pace da nessuna parte.

Nel giro di qualche secondo Alex si sposta, lasciandolo senza appoggio, deve riposizionarsi per non cadere, e gli si para davanti.  
Ancora non lo ha visto in viso, ma guarda le sue mani chiudersi in pugni per contenerne il tremore.

Gli posa entrambe le mani sulle scapole e sussurra alla sua nuca.  
"Alex, lascia stare."

Sotto il suo tocco miracolosamente le sue spalle si rilassano, volta un po' la testa e finalmente riesce a vedere i suoi occhi.  
Sono scuri, le labbra strette, il profilo duro.  
"Andiamo a casa, ti prego."  
Alex annuisce con uno scatto e si volta verso di lui, prendendogli la mano e trascinandolo via, senza degnare gli altri ragazzi di uno sguardo.

"Ma che cazzo, ti fai comandare così?"  
"Quella troietta bionda è una cazzo di strega."  
"È riuscito a far rimanere un alpha senza palle."  
"Sei fuori come un balcone!"  
Con le risate di scherno e i toni disgustati alle loro spalle si incamminano nel buio.

Il tragitto fino a casa di Alex non è lunghissimo, una ventina di minuti a piedi, ma sembra un'infinità.  
Il vento dà sollievo alla guancia graffiata, la spalla su cui è caduto non fa poi così male.  
Alex gli stringe la mano un po' troppo forte, ma non se la sente di dirgli di allentare la presa.  
Genn alterna lo sguardo dal marciapiede alle spalle tese di Alex.

Non parlano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I cani di Alex guaiscono felici quando lo vedono, ma appena scorgono Genn al suo fianco, cominciano ad abbaiare forsennatamente.  
I primi tempi Alex gli disse che era perché il suo cambio repentino di odore li confondeva, ma sono passati due anni.  
Probabilmente nemmeno loro lo vogliono lì, al fianco di Alex.

Il moro li calma con qualche difficoltà e li fa spostare, prende nuovamente Genn per mano senza guardarlo e lo porta oltre la porta.  
Alex annusa l'aria brevemente, prima di trascinare Genn su per le scale fino alla sua camera.  
"I miei non ci sono. I miei fratelli sicuramente torneranno tra qualche ora."

Risponde a una domanda non posta lasciandogli la mano e mostrandogli ancora le spalle.  
Accende l'abat jour sul comodino e tira un sospiro di sollievo.  
La sua stanza è piccola, ma da sempre è stato il suo rifugio dalle intemperie interne e esterne.  
Quando sente Genn sospirare alle sue spalle si volta finalmente.  
Lo è stata anche per lui.  
Un rifugio.

Le loro stanze sono il posto dove possono essere loro stessi senza limiti, vergogna, paura, inadeguatezza.  
Il posto dove fanno l'amore, in silenzio, perché non possono essere sentiti, se gemono troppo forte, se mostrano il loro amore troppo spudoratamente, qualcuno potrebbe strapparglielo.  
Potrebbe separarli per vedere  _che succede._  
Cosa impedisce a una farfalla di morire una volta che la separi dalle sue bellissime ali?   
 _Nulla_.  
Ma è divertente per l'uomo provarci lo stesso.

Alex solleva finalmente lo sguardo su di Genn che appare insicuro, sta per dire qualcosa, forse per smorzare la tensione, forse per spingerlo a parlarne, ma non sa se è il momento giusto.   
Sorride.  
Sa che la dirà, sono nella sua stanza,  _il loro posto sicuro._

Genn vede Alex sorridere e si rilassa.  
"Il tuo criceto..."  
"Il mio criceto nel cervello corre più che mai."  
È una frase che hanno imparato da bambini, ma ora, in questi ultimi anni ha assunto un significato più profondo.  
"E dove corre?"  
 _A cosa pensi?_  
"Verso luoghi in cui non dovrebbe andare."  
 _A tutto ciò che non dovrei._  
 _Aiutami. Fermami._  
Perché ho l'affanno e mi manca l'aria e tu sei l'unico che...

Genn gli prende il volto tra le mani e lo bacia.  
Piano.  
Sembra più che respiri attraverso le sue labbra.  
Alex gli sfiora la guancia martoriata.  
Non si è offerto neanche di disinfettargliela, non riesce a prendersi minimamente cura di lui.   
Sente gli occhi farsi lucidi  _che razza di alpha è?_  
Come fa Genn a stare con un compagno come lui, che preferisce scappare, allontanarsi dalla lotta, metterli al sicuro,  _che razza di ragazzo è..._  
Si sporge fino a far scontrare le loro labbra con durezza.  
Gli tira il labbro inferiore tra i denti, forte, finché non lo sente gemere leggero e il sapore del suo sangue sotto la lingua.

Gli prende i polsi e lo spinge contro il muro mentre continua a divorargli le labbra.  
Genn cerca di ricambiare il bacio come può, ma Alex non gli lascia il solito spazio, la possibilità di imporre anche la sua volontà.  
Gli impedisce di prendere aria quando dovrebbe, anche il suo respiro è imposto dall'altro.  
Lascia liberi i suoi polsi solo per sollevarlo da sotto le ginocchia subito dopo.  
Genn fa in tempo ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle prima di essere spinto nuovamente contro la parete, il suo gemito di dolore subito soffocato da un altro bacio.

Per una volta Genn non capisce che succede nella testa di Alex, non per davvero.  
Sente solo che il suo ragazzo si sta indurendo contro di lui e non ha la minima intenzione di fermarsi dallo strusciarsi e spingere e dettare il ritmo dei loro respiri.  
Si sente come una bambola, presa e sbattuta contro un muro, non sa se la cosa gli piaccia, non riesce a pensare bene, si è formata anche la sua erezione e non è piacevole, gli fa male e non riesce a respirare quando dovrebbe con le labbra di Alex sempre a contatto con le sue.

Socchiude gli occhi e molla la presa fino a sentir scivolare le mani via dalle spalle di Alex.  
"Genn."  
Quando si sente chiamare spalanca gli occhi e si accorge di star respirando affannosamente.  
Non sente più le gambe in quella posizione, e immagina che anche ad Alex tirino le braccia.

Dopo un minuto buono in cui continuano a sbuffarsi aria sulle guance Genn sussurra roco  _andiamo al letto._  
Alex lo porta a fatica, lo lascia quasi subito quando sente il contatto col materasso, Genn si posiziona meglio contro i cuscini e allarga le gambe per accogliere il moro.  
Alex sbottona la sua camicia che sa di una sega disperata e insulti ghiacciati, e la molla sul pavimento.  
Fa la stessa cosa coi pantaloni scuri stretti, sospira quando leva anche i boxer.

Genn fa lo stesso con i suoi jeans, facendogli scivolare via con qualche difficoltà.  
Fa in tempo a levarsi il maglione rimanendo a petto nudo che Alex lo tira per le caviglie e gli apre le cosce, posizionandosi fra esse.  
Gli attacca le labbra mordendole e tirandole fin da subito, continua a stringere e tenergli spalancate le cosce fino a fargli male.  
Genn gli stringe le spalle per avvertimento ma viene prontamente ignorato.  
"Uhm Alè..."  
"Shh." Alex lo zittisce con un bacio vero e proprio finalmente, ma Genn vuole parlare, vuole dirgli che  _non sa..._

Alex non sembra neanche lui in quel momento, come sull'orlo di un baratro.  
La sua biologia sta prevalendo e lui  _non sa se..._  
"Non so se voglio."  
Alex si stacca e lo guarda negli occhi.  
 _Non è presente._  
 _Non c'è._

Il suo sguardo è opaco, non c'è traccia della cura solita, della solita dolcezza.  
È solo bisogno.  
Necessità.   
L'ha già vista quella voglia bulimica, ma ne rimane sconvolto ogni volta.  
Alex stringe i denti e le palpebre, ma quando riapre gli occhi il suo sguardo è ancora nebuloso.  
Genn sente gli occhi inumidirsi mentre delicatamente allenta la morsa delle dita di Alex dalle sue cosce.  
La pelle sottile si è arrossata e comincia a pizzicare, ma non ci bada.

Si sporge oltre il bordo del letto, c'è un piccolo beauty grigio, lo apre e prende il lubrificante, tutto sotto lo sguardo semi assente di Alex.  
Vede i suoi pugni chiusi tremare e allora  _capisce_.   
Alex non c'è per davvero.  
Non lo aiuterà.  
Deve fare da solo.

Stappa la bottiglietta e se ne versa un po' sulle dita, non lo scalda neanche, Alex è in ginocchio appena pochi centimetri da lui e ha il respiro affannoso, gli occhi chiusi.  
Deve sbrigarsi.  
Posa una mano sulla sua spalla e si solleva leggermente sulle ginocchia per riuscire a infilare il primo dito lubrificato dentro di sé.  
Non c'è niente di sensuale, Alex non lo guarda, ha ancora i pugni chiusi e l'erezione già formata e pulsante.

Genn lo sa che sta facendo di tutto per trattenersi e lottare contro l'istinto.  
È una cosa che sta facendo anche lui in questo momento.  
Mentre inserisce il secondo dito oltre il suo anello di muscoli, lotta con se stesso per non alzarsi e andarsene.   
Non ha voglia di farlo ora.  
Non dopo tutto quello che è successo stasera, non dopo tutte le emozioni negative che hanno accumulato.  
 _E Alex non è con lui._

Gli sfugge un singhiozzo quando piega le dita ma il petto gli fa male e il respiro gli si mozza, perché Alex gli sfila le falangi e lo spinge contro il materasso.  
"Alex!"  
Cerca di spingerlo via, ha bisogno di prepararsi meglio, Alex  _è troppo,_ mentre gli tiene aperte le gambe e si sfrega contro il suo sedere.  
"Genn, ti prego."  
Il suo spingerlo via inconcludente si ferma, Genn spalanca gli occhi perché Alex apre i suoi e il suo sguardo sembra più chiaro.  
"Ne ho bisogno."

"Va... va bene. Va bene. - I suoi denti cozzano fra di loro, si sente ghiacciare, sta tremando - Solo, fai piano.   
Fai...  _piano_."

Quando Alex entra dentro lui, gli fa male.   
 _Davvero_.  
Affonda centimetro per centimetro, piano, si sta trattenendo con tutte le sue forze dal non spingere, Genn lo sa.   
Ma occhi gli si fanno lucidi e il respiro gli si mozza quando Alex entra del tutto.  
Stringe il labbro fra i denti alla prima spinta, deve cercare di rilassarsi, lasciare che Alex si sfoghi.  
Deve fare male anche a lui, non si sono preparati abbastanza, ma  _il dolore va bene_ , li fa rimanere lucidi.

Dopo la quarta spinta, sente le lacrime rincorrersi calde sulle guance.

Se lui fosse un omega non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di preparazione, né di lubrificante.  
I loro corpi si sarebbero incastrati alla perfezione, sarebbe stato solo piacere intenso per entrambi.  
 _Ma adesso..._  
Gli fa male tutto.  
Gli scappa un singhiozzo, spera che almeno Alex adesso si senta megl...  
 _-io?_

Alex sta piangendo.  
Le lacrime si staccano una dopo l'altra dalle sue ciglia e gli cadono sulla fronte, sulle guance, si mischiano alle proprie, le spinte del suo bacino al ritmo dei loro singhiozzi.  
Genn allenta la presa delle sue gambe intorno ai fianchi di Alex, lui si è fermato, gli è ancora dentro ma ha sepolto il viso nel cuscino affianco alla sua testa.

Genn si morde il labbro e scaccia via le loro lacrime dal suo viso, spinge Alex per le spalle con tutta la sua forza, finché non riesce a girarlo facendolo stendere al suo posto.  
Gli sale sopra le gambe e si posiziona nuovamente sopra di lui.  
Alex si strofina gli occhi e lo prende per i fianchi, aiutandolo a calarsi sulla sua erezione ormai al limite.  
Vengono insieme dopo poche altre spinte, Genn nella sua mano, Alex dentro di lui.

Rimangono così, Genn con la testa all'indietro e le mani sul petto del moro e Alex con le mani strette spasmodicamente intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
Quando sentono i loro respiri calmarsi e le lacrime seccarsi nei bulbi oculari tornano ad osservarsi.

Genn ha le guance e il petto arrossati, ma la cosa che spicca maggiormente, sono i segni delle dita di Alex intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
Il moro molla immediatamente la presa schifato da se stesso, dall'Alex più brutale, incontrollabile, così  _orribilmente alpha._

Lascia che Genn si sfili da lui con un gemito prima di passarsi le mani sul viso, stropicciarselo, tirare la pelle, farsi male, almeno un minimo di quanto ne ha fatto a Genn adesso.

Ha fatto male a Genn.  
 _Così tanto._  
Lo ha usato, e non è stata la prima volta che lo ha fatto.  
Si sente fuori controllo, schiavo della sua biologia, il mostro che dentro di lui aspetta, pazientemente.  
Aspetta che Alex abbassi le difese, si ammorbidisca un po',  _e poi..._  
Si volta sul lato sinistro, ginocchia vicino al petto.

Genn lo ha guardato tutto il tempo dal fondo del letto.  
Ha visto Alex graffiarsi le guance e genere piano di dolore.  
Lo ha visto dargli le spalle in posizione fetale, le spalle gli tremano, ma non per il freddo.  
"Alex?"   
Gli posa una mano sul braccio, ma Alex si sposta fino a fuggire al suo tocco.  
"Scusami. Scusami scusami scusami  _scusami_..."  
"No..."  
Gli occhi gli bruciano, la voce si spezza in quell'unica negazione.

"Perdonami ti prego.  _Ti prego_."  
Alex parla con le mani stette a pugno davanti alla bocca.   
Sta bagnando tutta la federa del cuscino, il tessuto umido gli infastidisce la pelle delle tempie.  
Quando sente nuovamente il tocco di Genn sobbalza, ma non si scosta.  
 _Egoista_.  
Vorrebbe le sue mani sulla sua pelle sempre, il suo corpo accanto al suo, come adesso.

Genn lo abbraccia da dietro, gli stringe le mani intorno allo stomaco e incastra le ginocchia contro le sue.  
" _Shhh_. Non fa niente. Sto bene ora." Sussurra contro la sua nuca.  
Alex scuote la testa, continua ad essere lui l'anello debole, dominato dall'istinto, e  _poi?_  
Poi si fa consolare come un bambino terrorizzato dai fantasmi.  
Genn ha sofferto dannatamente per tutta la serata e lui gli ha fatto più male di tutti.  
Alex gli prende le mani fra le sue e se le porta alla bocca.   
Ne bacia il dorso, due volte, finché sente Genn sospirare tranquillo contro la sua nuca.

 _Perdonami_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


•  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Quando Genn si sveglia l'indomani, la prima cosa che nota è che è al caldo.  
Coperto fino al mento da lenzuola e piumone.  
Sospira felice nella sua bolla morbida finché non apre bene gli occhi e nota una palla da rugby sul comodino.  
I fili di luce mattutina sfiorano la cornice di una foto subito accanto.  
Sono loro.  
Genn è in braccio ad Alex, con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla.  
Sono loro a diciassette anni.  
 _Prima_.

Sospira.  
Quindi è in camera di Alex, ma Alex non c'è.  
Sbuffa e scaccia via le coperte, mettendosi a sedere.  
Un dolore improvviso lo prende da tutto il fondoschiena fino ad arrivargli direttamente al cervello, il fiato gli si mozza e geme di dolore.  
L'intorpidimento del sonno sparisce immediatamente, la mente si sveglia a causa del dolore improvviso e Genn  _si ricorda._

Comincia a respirare affannosamente, mentre sente le lacrime riempirgli gli occhi.  
Un rumore sordo oltre la porta lo spinge a girarsi.  
"Genn!"  
 _Alex_.  
Allunga le braccia verso di lui, respira pesantemente, le lacrime ora scorrono liberamente sul suo viso.  
Alex fa il giro del letto e lo raggiunge subito, lo abbraccia gli bacia le guance bagnate, risponde al suo muto  _dove sei stato?_ Con un sussurro sui suoi capelli:  
"Sono qui. Sono qui, adesso."

Continua a cullarlo, accarezzargli la schiena e baciargli la testa finché Genn ritrova la voce un minimo per dire roco: "Mi fa male tutto."  
Sussulta, perché un singhiozzo gli ha spezzato la frase e forse Alex non ha capito.  
"Lo so. Mi dispiace tantissimo, amore. Tantissimo."  
 _Ah. Ha capito._  
"Ho... freddo."  
La voce gli esce più roca di prima, si sforza di schiarirsela, mentre le lacrime sembrano fermarsi lentamente, ora che ha il viso seppellito nel suo collo.  
La maglietta di Alex si è bagnata all'altezza della spalla, il contatto con la guancia lo infastidisce, quindi alza la testa.

"Ora ti prendo un maglione, ok?"  
Genn sussulta quando lo sente staccarsi da lui, stringe più forte le braccia nude intorno al suo collo con gli occhi sbarrati.  
"Genn, tranquillo. Sono qui, ok?  
Prendo un maglione e un pantalone. Anche un paio di slip che ti vadano, va bene? I miei fratelli ancora dormono, ma non posso farti girare per casa nudo, per quanto vorrei."  
Alla risata di Alex, Genn piega le labbra in un sorriso.

Non ha mai capito il potere attrattivo del suo corpo, o di un corpo nudo, in generale.  
Ma Alex lo ama, ama la sua mente e il suo corpo,  _lo sa._  
E non come si potrebbe amare e ammirare un'opera d'arte, da lontano e con gli occhi brillanti, come fa lui e come farebbe sempre, anche con Alex.

Alex lo ama anche sotto l'aspetto prettamente sessuale, e se prima quei piccoli commenti lo mettevano a disagio, adesso lo fanno sorridere, lo fanno sentire lusingato, lo fanno arrossire.  
Perché Alex lo guarda sempre con una tale dolcezza, anche nei momenti più intimi, più forti.  
 _Tranne ieri._  
E qualche altra volta.

La realtà di quello che è accaduto gli piomba addosso, di quanto ha fatto più male delle altre volte, perché Alex non lo ha coccolato.   
Non si è preso cura di lui,  _dopo_.  
Era troppo debole e insicuro e sofferente.   
Va bene, andava...  _bene_.  
Alex aveva bisogno di lui e lui c'era,  _sì che c'era_  per lui.  
Ma stamattina...   
Ritrovarsi da solo, nudo, senza di lui, solo le coperte a scaldarlo e i dolori dappertutto...  
Non è stato bello.  
 _Ha fatto male._

"Genn? Torni da me un attimo?"  
Genn sbatte le palpebre e si volta verso Alex.   
Sente gli occhi aridi, le guance appiccicose e la gola dolorante.  
"Adesso prendo tutto quello che ci serve e ti vestiamo. E poi andiamo giù che devo farti vedere che sto combinando."  
Ridacchia mentre prende le sue mani e gli lascia un bacio, sollevandosi dalle ginocchia e aprendo un po' di più la serranda, per riuscire a cercare meglio nell'armadio aperto.

Tira fuori un maglione largo indaco un po' sbiadito, forse neanche suo, magari era appartenuto a suo padre una volta, lo odora e sa ancora di naftalina, non lo mette da chissà quanto.  
Prende un pantalone della tuta coi lacci e apre il cassettone dell'intimo.  
Mentre rovista tra i boxer e gli slip scuri trova una macchia bianca lavorata.  
Sorride, mentre scosta un paio di boxer a quadrettoni per vederle.

Sono due paia di mutandine a dir la verità, una rosa cipria e una bianca, purissima.  
Una volta,  _qualche anno fa forse?_  Genn gli ha detto che stendendo i panni si era perso a contemplare la biancheria delle sue sorelle.  
Niente di che, pensava semplicemente che fossero  _belle davvero._  
Non ci aveva mai fatto caso, non seriamente, ma quella volta si mise in tasca un paio di mutandine scure col pizzo ai lati.  
A sua sorella Amelia, che gli chiese spiegazioni, disse semplicemente che erano finite chissà dove, nel buco nero che è la lavatrice.

Alex sorride mentre piega meglio quelle cipria.  
Genn quella volta oltre a conservarle e a guardarle passandosele tra le dita, le aveva anche indossate.  
E gli erano piaciute così tanto, che le aveva comprate per sé.  
Non ci ha mai visto nulla di strano in quello, i vestiti sono solo vestiti, la biancheria è solo biancheria, così gli diceva almeno il suo ragazzo.  
Fatto sta che  _beh_ , glielo ha detto praticamente subito.  
Qualcosa tipo  _ah sai, oggi indosso delle mutandine di pizzo blu_  mentre si stavano baciando e strusciando in maniera un po' più spinta.  
Alex era stato colto un po' alla sprovvista, ma vedendo il sorriso tranquillo di Genn si è subito rilassato. Il rossore gli è rimasto comunque mentre Genn gliele mostrava con tutta la serenità del mondo, come se  _beh_... Non gli stesse facendo vedere la versione di sé più sexy che il moro avesse mai visto.

Alla fine dei conti Genn qualche volta le indossa ancora, perché gli piace e perché glielo chiede anche Alex.   
In un'altra occasione le avrebbe tirate fuori e avrebbe chiesto a Genn di metterle, neanche per fare niente, non necessariamente almeno, solo per guardarlo e accarezzare la sua pelle ricoperta di pizzo, nelle parti più morbide.  
"Alex ma che stai facendo? Mi lasci solo di nuovo?"   
La voce di Genn esce mugugnata, si è rimesso al letto, sepolto dalle coperte.  
Il moro si scuote leggermente, scosta la lingerie e trova un paio di slip maschili che ricorda essere di Genn, capita spesso che lascino qualcosa l'uno nella casa dell'altro.

Raggiunge l'altro, rifugiato sotto un bozzolo di coperte, e gli poggia sul letto tutti i vestiti.  
Si piega sulle ginocchia accarezzando leggermente la sua testa.  
"Dove sei stato tutto questo tempo?"  
Riesce a vedere solo la sua zazzera bionda, quindi scopre almeno il suo viso e lo trova con un broncio e le guance ancora rosse.  
"Mi sono perso un attimo a osservare le mutandine che ti ho comprato."   
Gli sorride accarezzandogli le tempie con dita leggere.  
"Le hai tenute qui? Nel tuo cassetto, i tuoi fratelli potrebbero entrare e vederle!"  
Si siede di scatto allarmato, ma si ritrova a far scattare la mascella e spalancare gli occhi per il dolore.  
"Genn, piano. Ristenditi un attimo, vuoi? Non farti male."

"Potrebbero vederle."  
"Ma non eri tu che te ne fregavi di tutto, i  _vestiti sono solo vestiti,_ eccetera?"  
Alex sorride mentre Genn si è steso nuovamente con lo stesso broncio di prima.  
"Quello lo pensiamo solo io e te Alex. Non sono sicuro che loro la penserebbero come noi. Non vorrei dare altri motivi alla tua famiglia per odiarmi."  
"Loro... non ti odiano. Lo sai che non ti odiano, sei come uno di famiglia per loro-"  
"Lo ero."  
" _Lo sei_. Sai che è così. Non si cancellano anni e anni di rapporto così facilmente. È solo che..."  
"Lo so, lo so. Devono avere il tempo di  _capire_. Lo so. Scusa. Non so perché l'ho detto."  
Gira il viso verso la sua mano e gli lascia un bacio leggero.

"Dai, mettiamoci qualcosa addosso, sì? Dobbiamo andare giù che ho un bisogno  _disperato_  di te."  
"Ah allora niente di diverso dal solito. - Alex sorride a trentadue denti mentre annuisce - Cosa vuoi che faccia?"  
"Voglio che stai seduto sembrando bellissimo come ora, e ridi di me mentre cerco di farti una sorpresa."  
"Ah questa è facile. Lo posso fare." Annuisce serio mentre Alex ride.  
"Sapevo che l'idea ti sarebbe piaciuta. Adesso vestiamoci, ok?"

Mentre Genn si infila il maglione, Alex lo aiuta a mettersi gli slip e i pantaloni, il risultato lo fa apparire più  _clochard_  che  _sportivo_.  
Ma Genn sta con un sorriso tranquillo e i capelli scombinati e beh... sembra passato un secolo da ieri.  
 _Invece_... gli occhi rossi e il corpo spossato e dolorante, la voce roca.   
È rimasto tutto.  
E Alex vuole chiedere il suo perdono  _così tanto._  
E al contempo regalargli una fetta di normalità.  
La loro vita da coppia normale.  
Come lo erano  _prima_.

"Dai, su andiamo."  
Genn mette le braccia intorno al suo collo, mentre Alex lo solleva da sotto le gambe e lo stringe sulla schiena, portandolo in braccio oltre la sua porta e giù per le scale.

Scendono con qualche difficoltà, Genn ha la testa sul suo petto e il corpo completamente rilassato, tra le braccia dell'altro.  
Alex sta attento a non fargli sbattere i piedi nudi contro gli stipiti o i mobili, e lo porta in cucina.  
Genn alza lo sguardo solo quando sente che si sono fermati, il suo sorriso tranquillo si allarga quando vede cosa c'è sul tavolo della cucina.

"Cheesecake! Stai facendo la cheesecake alla Nutella!"  
Lo stringe più forte, e comincia a dargli dei baci sulla guancia e il collo, la mascella, Alex si gira e lo bacia sulle labbra, interrompendo la sequela di schiocchi.  
Quando si staccano, ha i brividi di felicità.

 _Non si ricorda..._  
Quando si è sentito così felice?   
Così felice da cullare il suo ragazzo leggermente, le braccia che tirano, ma i sorrisi gemelli a qualche centimetro di distanza sono incuranti.  
Felice  _in casa sua_ , tranquillo, in equilibrio con se stesso e con Genn, sembrano così normali, una coppia sana.

Genn gli lascia un bacio sullo zigomo e spinge le gambe per farsi mettere giù.  
Barcolla leggermente una volta in piedi, vede Alex con la coda dell'occhio che stiracchia le braccia.  
Ma quando prova a muovere qualche passo, una fitta di dolore lo colpisce, dal suo interno.  
Si mette la mano sul bassoventre mentre si ferma, immobile.  
Alex che l'ha osservato per tutto il tempo si accorge del suo repentino cambio di espressione, vede le sue dita massaggiarsi la pancia inconsciamente, e allora:  
"Devi sederti un po', Genn.   
Ti prendo un cuscino dal salotto, stai fermo, va bene?"

Genn annuisce, mentre Alex recupera un cuscino imbottito dal divano del salotto adiacente, non è molto grande, ma basterà per farci sedere Genn.  
Quando lo porta in cucina, lo poggia sul tavolo, proprio affianco alla macchina per macinare i biscotti.  
"Mi siedo qui?"  
"Sì, mettiti qui. Ricordi cosa devi fare, no? Ridere di me mentre cerco di farti la cheesecake e..."  
" _Sembrare bellissimo_ , lo so."  
"E per poterlo fare devi essere vicino a me, ti devo vedere bene, e quindi devi stare qui, sul tavolo."

"Probabilmente con un compagno vero non saresti stato un alpha credibile. - quasi ridacchia Genn quando lo dice - Con quel sorriso gentile e da pesce lesso... nessun omega ti avrebbe obbedito."

Alex prende la mano sinistra con cui Genn gli sfiora lo zigomo e ne bacia l'anulare, dove spicca la fascetta d'argento, gemella alla sua.    
"Io ce l'ho già un vero compagno."   
Dice serio.  
"Ma lo sai cosa intendo.- ritira la mano e lo aggira, muovendosi piano fino a raggiungere il tavolo e tirarsi a sedere sul cuscino - Un compagno, un  _omega_. Lui avrebbe fatto tutto quello che gli avresti detto senza fare storie."  
Dondola piano le gambe a penzoloni, il sedere gli fa ancora un po' male nonostante il cuscino.

"Per esempio, se tu gli avessi detto di sedersi qui, lui l'avrebbe fatto subito."  
"Invece tu lo fai perché  _ti va_.   
Non perché te l'ho chiesto io.   
Io ti  _propongo_  le cose e tu comunque fai come credi. Il nostro rapporto è così e per questo funziona benissimo."  
Genn abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani intrecciate.  
 _Alex ha ragione._  
È sempre stato così fra loro, non ci hanno mai trovato qualcosa di strano.  
Genn invece trova strani la maggior parte dei rapporti tra alpha e omega, la così detta normalità.

Ma non lo dice ad Alex, perché Alex non li trova strani.  
Li trova perfetti.  
Miracolosamente trova un minimo di perfezione anche nel loro rapporto e Genn se lo fa bastare.  
Ingoia a vuoto, l'allegria di prima si allevia ma si sforza di sollevare gli angoli della bocca.

"Questa cheesecake, allora?"  
"Oh, sì sì. Allora ho tritato i biscotti e ho fatto un vero casino, come puoi vedere..."

Genn lo osserva mentre parla, ridendo mentre Alex non riesce a trovare la teglia tonda e finisce per tirare fuori di tutto dalle mensole.  
Lo osserva quando, con la lingua fra i denti, gira biscotti tritati e burro per la base, e poi versa tutto attentamente nella teglia.  
"Sto facendo bene il mio lavoro?   
Ti rido in faccia al momento giusto?"  
Ha le labbra piegate, ma il suo sorriso è diverso, gli occhi più spenti.   
Alex se ne accorge, e recupera la Nutella e il mascarpone.  
"Sì e sembri bellissimo. Stai svolgendo il tuo compito.- Genn accenna un inchino solo con le braccia, mentre Alex versa tutto in un'altra ciotola - Ma ora puoi essere ancora più utile, girando questa!"

Gli molla la ciotola con Nutella e mascarpone e gli dice un semplice ma deciso  _gira_ , e Genn si sente già un po' meglio.  
Alex prende una sedia e gli si siede proprio di fronte, tra le sue gambe aperte, mani sulle cosce, mentre Genn si concentra sulla ciotola dal contenuto viscoso.

Dopo qualche minuto è tutto più amalgamato, ma Genn molla tutto e proclama di essersi  _stancato_ , gli lascia la ciotola e incrocia le braccia.  
Da quell'altezza, seduto così, sul tavolo, con Alex che mixa ulteriormente il contenuto al suo posto si sente bene.  
È così che dovrebbe essere.  
Ma così  _non è._  
Non è questa la normalità.   
Se Alex avesse dato quella ciotola al suo omega, lui avrebbe girato la forchetta nell'impasto fino a non sentirsi più le braccia, senza un lamento.   
Avrebbe smesso quando il tutto sarebbe stato perfettamente omogeneo.

Genn ha  _provato_.  
Ha provato a comportarsi esattamente così.  
Come la società vuole.  
Alex sarebbe stato un bravo alpha e Genn sarebbe stato un bravo omega per lui.  
Ha provato, e ci stava riuscendo, stava entrando nell'ottica,  _si sarebbe impegnato_  e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
 _Prima_.

"Ecco allora..."  
Alex versa tutto il composto scuro e invitante nella teglia a ricoprire il fondo di biscotto.  
Appiattisce il tutto con una forchetta, non è il massimo, ma Genn pensa che se c'è il cioccolato, verrà buona per forza.  
"Ora la mettiamo nel congelatore, così  la mangiamo tra poco."

Genn volta la testa verso il grande orologio rosso della cucina.  
Sono appena le nove, chissà a che ora si è svegliato Alex per decidere di sistemare e preparare tutto questo.  
"La cheesecake alla Nutella è il mio dolce preferito."  
"Lo so. Grazie al cielo è l'unico che so fare."  
"L'hai imparata a fare solo perché è il mio dolce preferito!"  
Genn gli tira un calcio giocoso, ma Alex gli afferra al volo la caviglia e la scosta posizionandosi fra le sue cosce aperte, facendosi più serio.

"Mi dispiace da morire.  _Da morire_."  
Guardando i suoi occhi spalancati e supplichevoli, Genn non ha bisogno di chiedere il motivo del suo dispiacere.   
Gli posa una mano sulla guancia e gli sfiora i tratti del viso, leggero.  
"Non devi dispiacerti. Non devi.   
È già successo e probabilmente... probabilmente ricapiterà in futuro."

Alex gli stringe le cosce, il tessuto dei pantaloni della tuta si arriccia intorno alle sue dita.  
"Non voglio che ricapiti.   
Non deve ricapitare  _mai più_."  
Genn allontana la mano e abbassa lo sguardo.  
"Alex."  
"Non deve ricapitare."  
"Ricapiterà. È una probabilità.   
Se non adesso, in futuro.   
Non è colpa tua, io... lo so."

"Non voglio."  
Lo sputa quasi fra i denti, non vuole, non vuole che Genn sia così rassegnato, così... quasi tranquillo, è tutto...  _sbagliato_ , è vero, lui ha bisogno di...  
"So che hai bisogno di aiuto, di me sopratutto, forse. Lo so.   
Io... io sono qui, finché mi vorrai."

"Sempre. Ti vorrò sempre."  
  
  
  


"Alex?"

Si girano entrambi verso la porta della cucina, Alex era talmente preso dalla conversazione, che non si è accorto dell'odore di suo fratello.

"Pasquale, ciao." Dice, mentre Genn biascica: "Buongiorno" e scende piano dal tavolo.  
Alex lo vede ancora malfermo sulle sue gambe, perciò lo regge dai fianchi portandoselo addosso con naturalezza.  
Genn si nasconde quasi immediatamente sotto il suo collo perché sa che il fratello maggiore di Alex  _lo ha notato_  invece.  
"Nottata turbolenta, eh?"  
Non lo chiede con scherno o in rimprovero, più che una domanda sembra un'affermazione.

Non lo vede, ma Alex deve avere assunto un cipiglio scuro, lo stringe più forte come a voler fondere il suo corpo con il proprio.  
"Quando siamo tornati c'era il tuo odore fortissimo ovunque."  
 _Il suo odore._  
L'odore di Alex.  
Non il loro.  
Non l'odore del moro mixato al suo, non le loro essenze modificate e amalgamate per sembrare un unico sentore perfetto.  
Il suo.  
 _Fortissimo_.  
Struscia il naso contro il maglione di Alex e non sente niente, ovviamente.  
Profuma di pulito, bucato e sapone neutro.

"Mamma e papà stanno tornando."  
A quell'affermazione saltano sul posto entrambi, e insieme si voltano verso il maggiore degli Iodice.  
"Sto andando a casa, stanotte mi sono fermato qui con Ciro perché casa nostra è un macello e ieri eravamo troppo andati.- Gli passa affianco, apre il frigo e poi il surgelo. - Vi ho sentito che parlavate di torte da sù..."  
"Ho fatto la cheesecake per Genn."  
Alex usa un tono più duro ma non sembra arrabbiato, sembra più che abbia messo il broncio.  
"Ma guarda un po'... qualcosa da farti perdonare, fratellino?"  
"Troppo, ma non sono affari tuoi."  
Pasquale non perde il sorriso e si pone davanti a entrambi, cosicché anche abbracciati in quel modo, possano vederlo bene.

"Facciamo così, Genn.  
Ti accompagno io a casa, solo se mi lasci una fetta di torta."  
Genn si rilassa e annuisce, mentre struscia la guancia destra contro il petto di Alex.  
"Ti darei una pacca sulla spalla ma temo che il mio fratellino mi staccherebbe i denti uno a uno e ci farebbe una collana da regalarti al vostro anniversario."  
Genn stavolta ride apertamente, mentre sente sussurrare ad Alex  _esatto_ , ovviamente lo sente anche Pasquale, che però lo ignora e tira fuori la torta.

" _Uhm_  sembra buona. Ma questa scena mi fa venire in mente  _The Help_ , siete sicuri che...?"  
"E muoviti!"  
Alex gli tira uno spintone con la mano libera e Genn gli morde la felpa per soffocare le risate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. All you have to do is stay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ti volevo solo per me,

 

ed ero felice soltanto  
quando eravamo da soli.  


 

_Oscar Wilde_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Genn."  
"Papà, hey."

Genn si tira su a sedere, sul letto, sorride al padre e gli fa segno di sistemarsi di fronte a lui.  
Anche se sono solo le nove e mezza di sera, Genn è in pigiama, a un passo dall'addormentarsi.  
Ultimamente si ritrova a essere sempre più stanco e spossato senza alcun motivo particolare, a parte, _beh_.

A parte _tutto_.

"Com'è andata oggi a scuola?"

Pasquale gli sorride benevolo, mentre si sistema seduto ai piedi del materasso.  
" _Uhm_ bene? Bene sì."  
Abbassa lo sguardo e stringe il lenzuolo fra le dita.

Non c'è bisogno che suo padre sappia che i suoi compagni di progetto hanno rifiutato di lavorare con lui e che _di conseguenza_ è stato inserito in un gruppo di alpha che lo zittiscono ogni due secondi sminuendo ogni sua idea.  
"Non accetto nulla che venga da un _senza-odore."_  
Aveva detto Riccardo con un ghigno accompagnato da risatine varie.

 _Oh, no._  
Non c'è bisogno che suo padre sappia questo.

"Bene, sì."  
Sussurra ancora, con un po' più di convinzione mentre alza gli occhi verso il padre.

"Bene. D'accordo. _Uhm_."  
Pasquale tossisce a disagio prima di riprendere la parola.  
"Eh... con Alex? Come va con Alex?"  
"Ti ha mandato la mamma?"  
"No, no. Ti sembrerà strano ma riesco ancora a ragionare con la mia testa."  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia stizzito, tanto da indurire la mascella e guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

"Infatti... ti devo assolutamente parlare. Non mi sono mai espresso in questi anni sulla vostra relazione, non solo per il volere di tua madre, mi rendevo conto che vi serviva un porto sicuro e non trovandolo dagli Iodice... era giusto che lo aveste qui.  
Ma ora che siete a un passo dalla Maturità devo assolutamente cercare di farti rinsavire."

"Che stai dicendo?"  
Genn sente le labbra piegarsi in una smorfia, _oh no, non anche suo padre, non anche la sua famiglia, non è possibile, perché, non ce la fa più è solo stanco, perché non lo lasciano fottutamente in pace..._

"Io lo so che tu lo ami. Lo so.  
Ma ti voglio parlare, non come padre, ma come omega.  
Voglio farti riflettere su un aspetto che forse non avevi considerato fino ad ora."

No.  
Non vuole riflettere su _niente_.  
Vuole stare tranquillo.  
Perché non lo lasciano tranquillo _vuole solo stare con Alex, perché non lo lasciano stare con Alex_ , già è tutto incredibilmente difficile per loro, _perché non..._

"Se lo ami davvero devi lasciarlo libero."

 _Cosa?_  
Genn spalanca gli occhi e li fissa alle mani strette intorno al lenzuolo.  
Comincia a sentire il fiato mancargli, tiene gli occhi bene aperti e cerca di non sbattere le palpebre.  
Perché se le sbatte allora, non sarà più in grado di fermare le lacrime che sente formarglisi in gola.

"Genn mi devi ascoltare. Non puoi essere egoista fino a questo punto.  
Alex è un ragazzo così _buono_.  
Un alpha forte e stabile, non capisci che così lo ingabbi?  
Lo vedo sempre più pallido e magro, si lascia insultare, _svilire_ , lascia che gli altri mettano in dubbio la sua natura, che la _sminuiscano_."

Oh.  
_Troppo tardi._  
Genn ha sbattuto le palpebre.  
Sente le lacrime scendergli bollenti sulle guance fino al mento.

Lo sa.

 _Lo sa lo sa lo sa._  
Che Alex ha sempre gli occhi pesti.  
Che è più pallido in volto, che ha costantemente la nausea, che certe notti ha bisogno di sgattaiolare da casa sua per dormire con lui, perché il suo alpha interiore lo _distrugge_ e lui non sa se riuscirà a controllarsi...  
Quelle notti Genn lega i loro polsi insieme.  
_Per sicurezza._  
Dormono con le dita intrecciate fino alla sveglia delle cinque.  
Quando Alex deve lasciarlo per fingere di aver dormito sempre nel suo letto, a casa Iodice.

"Ma se tu lo lasci libero... libero di stare bene ed essere felice... _perché no_ , anche libero di trovarsi un omega - Genn si limita a tenere il capo chino e a mordersi il labbro a sangue, lascia che il ciuffo continui a coprirgli il volto e non emette un suono -  
Forse allora starà meglio.  
Non vuoi che lui stia _meglio_?  
Se lo ami davvero devi lasciarlo andare."

Suo padre ha ragione.  
_Sì_.

"Sì."  
Si ritrova a sussurrare, stringendo il lenzuolo fra le gambe incrociate.

Suo padre gli posa la mano sul capo.  
"Lo so che sarà difficile.  
Sopratutto adesso.  
Ma non sarà più semplice dopo.  
Anzi, l'esatto opposto.  
Probabilmente non ci avete neanche pensato, ma dovrete valutare le varie opzioni lavorative e universitarie che vi porteranno inevitabilmente lontano l'uno dall'altro...  
E se per una coppia _normale_ è già molto difficile..."  
"Sì."  
Ripete, mentre avverte suo padre alzarsi e augurargli la buonanotte chiudendosi piano la porta alle spalle.

È vero.

Gli alpha buoni come Alex...  
_Non_... non esistono _quasi_.  
E qualunque omega sarebbe fortunato a trovare qualcuno come lui.  
_Un ragazzo d'oro._  
Gentile, dolce.  
Così... _Alex_.

Ma lui...  
_Lui lo ingabbia._  
Lo costringe in una relazione soffocante.  
Che seppellisce la sua biologia, e sminuisce la sua natura dominante.  
Ed è tutta colpa sua.

Per questo neanche ci _pensa_.

Raccatta il telefono senza neanche asciugarsi gli occhi e scrive velocemente un _Appena puoi vieni?_ bloccando lo schermo subito dopo.

Lo fai per lui.  
Per Alex.  
_Per Alex per Alex per Alex._  
Per il suo futuro.  
La sua felicità.  
_Suo padre non gli ha mai chiesto niente._

_Ma questa volta..._

**Tra un'ora sono da te :)**

Questa volta non sarà _egoista_.  
  
  
  


 

Genn è rimasto coricato sul letto a fissare il vuoto.  
Gli occhi asciutti vitrei e la bocca secca semi aperta.  
Non pensa a nulla.  
Solo a quello che _deve fare_.  
Perché è stato accusato di essere un parassita viscido ed egoista un po' da tutti.  
Un accaparratore senza cuore.  
Sì.  
_Da tutti._  
Ma ancora non... _non da suo padre._  
E allora... sarà vero?  
_Deve esserlo._

Avvicina le ginocchia al petto e stringe più forte il lenzuolo fra i pugni.  
È vero.  
_E lui..._  
Il telefono gli vibra affianco alla testa, Alex è giù, Genn gli dice di usare le sue chiavi e salire in stanza da lui senza farsi sentire.

Si mette a sedere dopo oltre un'ora di immobilità nella stessa posizione, sente i muscoli tirare e le ossa scricchiolare appena poggia i piedi a terra.  
Ha un vuoto allo stomaco e una confusione in testa destabilizzante.  
Quando Alex entra nella sua stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, Genn lo guarda.

Alex sorride leggermente, ma la pelle è eccessivamente tirata sugli zigomi, le occhiaie scure gli circondano gli occhi e il pallore sembra diffondersi come un morbo.

È colpa sua.  
_È tutta colpa sua._  
Alex sta male per colpa sua.  
Potrebbe stare bene.  
_Potrebbe_...

Sente l'anulare bruciare.

Si è tolto l'anello col cuore pesante, gli sembra che la falange gli si possa staccare da un momento all'altro, senza il Sole inciso all'interno della fedina a tenerlo ancorato.

Alex nota il tic nervoso al dito e spegne progressivamente il sorriso.

"Che succede, Gè?"

 _Loro gli anelli non li levano mai._  
Alex il suo non l'ha levato neanche quando aveva dormito col braccio fuori dal letto e le dita gli si erano gonfiate di sangue.  
Non li levano.  
Mai.

"Alex ti siedi, per favore?"

L'ansia latente che ormai lo accompagna da anni si fa sentire più forte, ha i brividi sulle braccia e sente l'anulare bruciare più che mai, ma _non importa._  
Lascia che Alex si sieda ai piedi del letto con l'espressione sempre più dura e le labbra strette.

"Alex..."

Ora che pronuncia il suo nome si rende contro che _non sa che dire._  
La voce gli esce gracchiante e esausta, insicura, così tremendamente _debole_ , Alex lo sente, perché al contrario suo, riuscirebbe a sentire anche il ronfare tranquillo dei gatti sui tetti di fronte, ma non alza la testa.  
Si stringe più forte il polso destro, dove Genn sa, ci sono ancora i segni della fascia elastica che usa per legare insieme le loro braccia, nelle notti più dure.

"Alex... io... _noi_... non possiamo stare più insieme. Sono quasi cinque anni _così_ e io... non ce la faccio."

Ecco sì.  
_Forse così va bene._

Sente i peli della nuca rizzarsi per i brividi di disgusto che prova per se stesso, per quello che sta cercando di fare.  
_Soprattutto dopo che..._  
Alex si ficca le unghie nel polso e tiene la testa bassa.  
Vorrebbe strappargli via la mano, pregarlo di non farsi male, basta tutto il male che _si fanno già_ , che gli fanno _gli altri_ , che si fanno a vicenda.  
Ma non muove un muscolo.

"Siamo all'ultimo anno. Dobbiamo pensare al futuro. Non riusciremmo a reggere neanche un giorno lontani l'uno dall'altro, sopratutto tu."

"Io non sono un debole."

La voce di Alex gli esce direttamente dalla gola.  
Ha smesso di torturarsi il polso perché adesso scendono dei rivoli di sangue dove le unghia hanno scavato a fondo nella carne.

"Anche tu pensi che io sia un debole. Che non sia degno del mio status di alpha. Alla _fine_..."

"No! No... _tu_... tu sei fortissimo Alè! Nessuno avrebbe retto così tanto, così a lungo con qualcuno - abbassa progressivamente la voce mordendosi le labbra - con _qualcuno_ come me."

"E allora? Sono quasi cinque anni, no? Non significano niente per te? Hai tolto l'anello come se fosse niente. Noi..."

 _Noi non li togliamo mai_.

No.  
Questi anni sono stati i più belli e i più brutti della sua vita.  
Significano tutto.  
_Alex significa tutto._  
Lui non sa che dire, non ha motivazioni, ha parafrasato le riflessioni del padre, perché lui ha ragione, ma Genn _non sa che dire_ , oltre questo, _lui non..._

"Non te ne fai niente di un alpha come me."

Alex continua a tenere lo sguardo sul polso che ha smesso di sanguinare, ma rimane sporco, rosso, martoriato, la voce roca e tremula, _come se-_

Quando finalmente alza la testa ha il volto completamente rosso, accartocciato.  
Le lacrime gli scorrono rabbiose sulle guance, le labbra morse a sangue.  
Genn sente un nodo alla gola che lo fa boccheggiare, scuote il capo mentre gli occhi cominciano a bruciargli.

"No... tu... sei il mio Sole, Alè."

Vorrebbe tantissimo stringerlo il cuore gli si sta sgretolando nella gabbia toracica _non può_ , non ci riesce.

"Non lo dire. - Alex sibila arrabbiato - Se per te evidentemente non significa più _niente_."

Genn scuote di nuovo la testa, le lacrime gli offuscano la vista, respira affannosamente mentre recupera il suo anello dal cassetto e si avvicina ad Alex.  
Lo guarda ancora con le lacrime che gli scendono lente, più di rabbia che di disperazione, Genn gli porge l'anello con un singhiozzo e Alex si passa la manica della maglietta sugli occhi.  
Gli afferra la mano sinistra e lo guarda.

Genn annuisce, Alex indurisce la mascella e gli infila l'anello con forza.  
Sospirano entrambi mentre Alex lo avvicina prendendolo per la vita e lo stringe, seppellendo il viso nel suo stomaco.  
Genn si lascia andare a un pianto di sollievo, in un raro sprazzo di lucidità pensa che ancora una volta si è dimostrato un debole e egoista, non ha avuto la forza neanche di lasciar andare Alex per il suo bene.

Una vocina lenitiva nella sua testa gli sussurra che se anche Alex sta male al pensiero di allontanarsi da lui, che senso avrebbe stare male insieme?  
_Per cosa?_

Ancora una volta è stato una delusione per le persone a lui care.  
Ma quando passa le dita fra i capelli di Alex non se ne pente.

 _Non vuole essere lasciato solo_.  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Dopo quello che è successo quella sera... Alex gliela sta facendo pagare.

Non... forse non _intenzionalmente_ , magari non ne è del tutto consapevole.

Genn digrigna i denti mentre Alex senza pensarci due volte accetta l'invito di Nick e Ally ad andare in un club quel sabato.  
Anche lui vuole conoscere questi fantomatici amici super simpatici che sono anche _tranquilli_ , detto in parole povere, che non li giudicherebbero per essere una coppia alpha/beta, ma non... in un _club_.

Genn non riesce a gestire Alex nei posti affollati, sente l'ansia strisciare lungo la sua spina dorsale, anche se sa che Alex non beve, che cerca sempre di _controllarsi_ , che non ha un _episodio_ da un po'...  
Non è tranquillo.

Sono poggiati da un po' alla _Polo_ nera di Alex, Genn ha le braccia incrociate, e fissa l'entrata del locale.  
I led blu dell'insegna si accendono e spengono, mentre sentono ovattata la musica techno che pompa nelle casse.

Si stringe maggiormente nel giubbino di pelle finché sente la voce squillante di Ally.  
Come sempre indossa dei tacchi vertiginosi e li saluta entusiasta, mano nella mano con Nick in total black e anfibi.  
Affianco a loro ci sono quattro ragazzi, naturalmente Genn non riesce a capire la loro biologia, ma immagina che siano stati _avvertiti_ , perché quando si presentano, non battono ciglio all'assenza di odore di Genn.

Alex è allegro, chiacchiera con Nick e l'altro ragazzo che si è presentato come Fabio, come se si conoscessero da anni invece che da cinque minuti.  
Genn continua a tenere le braccia incrociate e a guardarli con un cipiglio scuro.

"Hey."  
Sussulta e si gira progressivamente verso la voce.  
È il ragazzo più basso fra i quattro, ha i capelli ricci e gli occhi molto scuri.  
"Guarda che puoi anche smettere di guardarlo come un mastino arrabbiato eh? Stai tranquillo. Fabio è un alpha."  
Gli sorride furbo ma Genn rimane serio.  
"Ultimamente ho paura di tutti."

Anche il ragazzo si rabbuia un attimo ma poi gli mette una mano sulla spalla.  
"Capisco, ma con un alpha è davvero impossibile. Almeno con Fabio stai tranquillo. Io sono Dario, comunque."  
Gli fa scivolare le dita lungo il braccio fino a prendergli la mano e scuoterla.  
"Genn."  
Sussurra brevemente, prima di stringere nuovamente le braccia davanti al suo stomaco.

"Certo che sei... una creatura _rara_."  
Genn sbatte brevemente gli occhi e stringe le labbra.  
"Sono uno scherzo della natura."  
Sputa velenoso.

Ci mancava solo che uno degli amici _tranquilli_ di Nick lo prendesse per il culo.

"No... ho conosciuto un altro beta sai? Non sono poi così rari nelle grandi città. Qui _ovviamente_ \- ridacchia grattandosi una guancia - sono praticamente impossibili da trovare, così come in tutti i paesini piccoli... ma non ho mai sentito di una coppia come voi. Questa è una cosa del tutto nuova."

"Noi... ci siamo fidanzati prima della nostra _presentazione_.  
Dopo... siamo rimasti insieme."  
"Ah ora si spiega! Immagino che altrimenti non sarebbe mai potuto succedere. Che un alpha scegliesse _consapevolmente_ un beta, dico."  
Ridacchia tranquillo ma Genn storce la bocca.

"Mi piace pensare... che Alex mi avrebbe scelto comunque. Che avrebbe voluto stare con me comunque.  
So che è irrealistico..."  
"No no, è un bel pensiero! È una bella cosa. - gli sfiora la guancia con l'indice - Ma quanto sei _carino_. Diventi proprio un bel ragazzo quando arrossisci."

Genn si scosta piano sentendo le guance farsi ancora più calde.  
"Giuro, se non fosse per l'odore ti avrei scambiato tranquillamente per un omega."  
"Già. Se non fosse per l'odore."  
"Sì perché avrei dovuto portarti a letto per scoprire _altro_..."  
Ridacchia di nuovo e Genn si stringe maggiormente in se stesso.

"Non sono mai andato a letto con nessuno che non sia Alex."  
"No? Pazzesco, io mi sarei già stancato. E come fai a sapere che lui è quello giusto?"  
Genn si osserva la punta delle Vans nere.  
Non sa perché si sta aprendo con questo ragazzo, sa solo che Alex è _arrabbiato_ e gliela sta facendo pagare e stasera sarà un vero inferno, magari se rimane a parlare fuori ancora, trattiene anche tutti gli altri dall'entrare.

"Lo so e basta."  
"Non vorresti provare qualcosa di diverso invece?"  
Genn solleva lo sguardo e indurisce la mascella.  
"Con te?"  
"Perché no?"  
Dario fa spallucce e gli sorride tranquillo.

"No grazie, lui è fottutamente _impegnato_ con me."

Genn si rilassa appena sente il petto di Alex contro la schiena e la sua mano sullo stomaco.  
"Alex ciao! È tanto che non ci vediamo. Non sapevo che fossi tu il famoso alpha dai gusti _esotici_."  
" _Darietto_. Sempre a provarci con i ragazzi degli altri tu eh?"  
Il riccio scuote le spalle.  
"È più divertente dell'andare dietro a quelli liberi. Specialmente... - affila lo sguardo e lo punta di nuovo su Genn - se sono individui così particolari e così carini."

Alex lo prende dai fianchi e lo fa voltare, Genn spinge il viso contro il suo collo e stringe le dita sul suo cappotto.  
"Già. Ma Genn è mio e tu non devi sfiorarlo con un dito. La prossima volta che lo tocchi ti spezzo le mani."

Sente la gabbia toracica di Alex rimbombare cupa, sta usando la sua voce da alpha per difenderlo.  
Genn sorride.  
_Alex forse l'ha perdonato._  
Gli lascia un bacio leggero sul collo prima di scostarsi leggermente sentendo Nick richiamarli per entrare nel club.  
Alex lo prende per i fianchi mentre superano l'insegna luminosa.

Gli viene un po' da ridere.

 _Akua Keta._  


Questa serata di cheto non ha _niente_.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

"Vi giuro, l'odore più buono che io abbia mai sentito in vita mia. Rischiavo di venirmi nei pantaloni."

Genn si muove a disagio mentre Rocco continua il suo racconto _dettagliato_ della scopata spaziale della penultima omega con cui è stato.

"Forse era vicina al suo calore, non lo so, ma avrei semplicemente voluto sborrare dentro di lei a vita, solo per sentire quell'odore di salvia e incenso così soffocante..."

Viene spintonato da Fabio, mentre gli altri ridono sguaiati, il privee che hanno scelto è più distaccato dagli altri, la musica arriva più bassa, si può quasi fare conversazione a voce normale.

Genn quasi quasi avrebbe preferito essere assordato dalla musica piuttosto che _sentire-_  
"Ora tocca a me! - _questo_. - La scopata più incredibile della mia vita è stata un omega, un diciassettenne che sapeva di fresie e fumo... giuro, mai visto un contrasto simile. Anche nel suo aspetto, assomigliava un po' al nostro Genn qui. Sembrava un angioletto ma in _realtà_..."

Dario parla guardandolo dritto negli occhi, Genn stringe i denti e si volta verso la sua destra.  
Alex ha lo sguardo basso e le mani chiuse a pugno.  
Odia ascoltare queste cose, Genn lo sa.  
Ma gli alpha fanno spesso questi discorsi.  
Di quanto era favoloso quello o quell'altro omega, di quanto era bello stare dentro di loro, di quanto erano caldi, stretti, perfettamente scivolosi e accoglienti, di quanto sarebbero _belli_ col pancione pieno dei loro cuccioli...  
Genn si tocca lo stomaco distrattamente.

Vorrebbe poter _almeno_... almeno portare in grembo i figli di Alex.  
_Almeno quello._  
In un futuro non lontano, quando si fossero sistemati.  
Alex sarebbe stato un padre eccezionale. E loro avrebbero compiuto il proprio dovere nei confronti della società e delle loro famiglie, _portare avanti la specie._

Forse se solo il ventre di Genn non fosse un deserto _ghiacciato_ la pressione sarebbe minore.  
_In fondo_...  
Alex si alza di scatto e lo tira su per un braccio.  
... _l'odore non è poi così importante._

"Ve ne andate sul più bello?"

Dario sorride sarcastico, Genn lo fulmina ma Alex continua a tenere lo sguardo basso e la mano stretta intorno al suo braccio.  
"Torniamo subito."  
Ha le narici dilatate, probabilmente sta mal sopportando i racconti dettagliati degli amici _tranquilli_ di Ally e Nick, Genn immagina che Alex sia anche invaso più del solito da odori forti e concentrati tutti insieme.

Segue forzatamente Alex attraverso la folla, sono costretti a fermarsi un paio di volte, Alex scuote la testa e cerca di respirare piano come a schiarirsi la testa dai pensieri, ma Genn sa che sta avendo difficoltà a respirare.

Lo tiene per il polso con la speranza di fargli sentire la sua vicinanza, ma sa che Alex è su un altro mondo al momento.

"Scusa, bello."  
Un ragazzo gli è andato contro barcollando, è palesemente ubriaco, ha versato un po' del contenuto del suo bicchiere addosso ad Alex.  
Il moro lo spintona malamente e sibila: "Stai attento un po', coglione."

Non ascolta le proteste del tipo e dei suoi amici, strattona il polso di Genn fino a che non individua il bagno.  
_Oh no._  
Sente tutte le ossa del suo corpo come trasformarsi in gelatina, vorrebbe tanto aver _bevuto, magari..._  
C'è solo qualche ragazzo ai lavandini, i bagni sono scuri e sporchi, grazie al cielo non così tanto da risultare rivoltanti.  
Nessuno fa caso a loro, i due ragazzi che c'erano escono velocemente e rimangono soli.  
Alex lo spinge in uno dei bagni e gira la chiave.

Spera che Alex faccia in fretta.  
_Anche se..._  
Geme leggermente quando sente la guancia sbattere contro la parete.  
... _ne dubita_.

Prega che qualche rimasuglio di profumo gli sia rimasto addosso, certe volte anche quando Alex è troppo offuscato dagli odori e dalla voglia, si costringe a concentrarsi sul sentore di acqua e ninfee e in un qualche modo è diverso.  
Fa più _piano_.  
Considerando come gli strattona i jeans oltre il sedere, il profumo deve essere evaporato, o comunque è troppo debole rispetto agli odori che invadono la testa di Alex.

Quando sente le dita di Alex bagnate di saliva entrare dentro di lui, sospira.  
_Genn sa cosa deve fare._  
Poggia i palmi contro la parete a sostenersi, mentre cerca di non irrigidirsi troppo all'intromissione dura dentro di lui.  
Alex lo sforbicia senza una parola, cerca di ammorbidire le sue pareti il più possibile, ma senza lubrificante vedrà le stelle, neanche si illude.

"Ci sei?"

Genn scuote la testa e stringe gli occhi.

Alex certe volte sente il bisogno di fare sesso. Sesso e basta, puro e semplice, finalizzato a lavarsi il _prurito_.  
Capita sempre quando sono in mezzo a molta gente e la sua natura scalpita arrabbiata e lui non riesce a contenerla.  
Genn lo sa.  
Ne hanno parlato.  
_Va bene._  
Tutto pur di tenersi buona la parte di Alex che odia di più.  
Tutto pur di impedirgli di andarsi a cercare _qualcun altro._  
_Va bene va bene va bene._

Le dita di Alex aumentano e scavano più a _fondo_ , ma ancora c'è resistenza, perché non hanno lubrificante e naturalmente il corpo di Genn non produce niente per aiutare le pareti a cedere.

"Ora?"  
La voce di Alex gli arriva soffocata, lo sa che è al limite e che comunque tanto meglio di così non possono andare, così annuisce e stringe i denti.

Quando entra dentro di lui, Genn sente salirgli le lacrime.  
Riesce a capire che Alex si sta trattenendo moltissimo dai pugni stretti contro il muro ai lati della sua testa.  
Poggia la guancia contro la parete fredda e aspetta.  
Cerca di rilassarsi il più possibile ma la prima spinta gli mozza letteralmente il _fiato_.  
Strabuzza gli occhi quando Alex lo stringe sullo stomaco, indietreggia e spinge di nuovo.  
Ancora e _ancora_ , la guancia gli si graffia e il petto gli fa male per essere stato sfregato contro la parete.

Chiude gli occhi mentre due lacrime gli sfuggono veloci.  
Spera che finisca tutto in fretta.  
Alex spinge, si fa strada a forza dentro di lui, il respiro pesante e l'animo assente.

Andrà tutto bene.  
_Presto Alex tornerà da te._  
Ti dirà che ti ama e che sei la sua Luna.  
Bacerà il tuo anello e ti stringerà _fortissimo_.  
Mollerete questi stronzi e andrete a casa, ti prenderà in braccio salendo le scale, ti sistemerà e ti rimboccherà le coperte e dormirete insieme.

_Lui ti ama._

Spinta.

 _Ti ama_.

Spinta.

 _Ti ama._  


Singhiozza quando finalmente sente il il seme di Alex riempirlo e le spinte scemare fino a fermarsi.

Apre piano gli occhi appena avverte Alex uscire da lui e allontanarsi.  
Si sfrega le dita sul viso il minimo da riuscire a a recuperare della carta igienica e pulirsi alla bell'e meglio, per poi tirarsi su i jeans.  


"Alex?"

La sua voce risulta estranea alle sue stesse orecchie, Alex è a più di un metro da lui, si è sistemato velocemente e ora guarda il pavimento coi pugni chiusi.

"Alex? - l'angolo della sua bocca trema leggermente mentre cerca di forzare un sorriso - Me lo dai un bacio?"

Fa un passo avanti mentre una fitta lo coglie.  
Sibila leggero ma allunga la mano e cerca di sciogliere le sue dita serrate.

"Alè?"

La presa gli sfugge e Alex cade all'indietro sbattendo forte la schiena contro la parete del bagno.

"Alex!"

Il moro ha lo sguardo vuoto e le labbra strette.  
Le spalle gli si alzano e gli si abbassano come se avesse corso per chilometri.  
Quando apre la bocca esce solo un sussurro rabbioso.

"Lo devi lasciare stare."  


No.  
_No no no no._

"Alex."  
Si inginocchia piano fra le sue gambe anche se l'altro non sembra averlo udito.  
Continua a tenere lo sguardo vacuo e le mani abbandonate in grembo.

"Non lo devi toccare. Non lo devi toccare mai più."

 _No_.

Sente un singhiozzo scuoterlo mentre gli occhi gli si riempiono di nuovo di lacrime.

"Non è tuo. Non lo devi toccare mai più."

Genn gli prende il viso fra le mani e prova a chiamarlo di nuovo.  
"Alex torna da me. Ti prego.  
Ho bisogno del mio Sole, torna da me. Torna. Torna. _Torna_."

Stringe le palpebre.  
E aspetta.  


"Gè."

Genn si stacca da lui per guardarlo finalmente negli occhi.  
Le lacrime gli offuscano la vista, le scaccia velocemente con le dita che gli tremano e lo guarda.

Alex ha lo sguardo fuori fuoco, è di un pallore cadaverico, sembra a un passo dal vomitare.  
Ha avuto un _episodio_ come non ne capitavano da anni.

Continua ad accarezzargli le guance prima che Alex si alzi in uno scatto e rimetta nel water.

Genn rimane in ginocchio a fissare il vuoto mentre un odore di acido si sparge intorno a loro.  
Sente Alex alzarsi a fatica e sciacquarsi abbondantemente viso e bocca, non lo guarda finché il moro non crolla affianco a lui prendendogli il viso fra le mani.

"Gè. Perdonami. Mi dispiace tantissimo. Tantissimo. _Tantissimo._ Non sono riuscito a-"

"Mi ami almeno un po'?"

"Cosa?"

Genn sbatte piano le palpebre e lo fissa arrabbiato mentre digrigna i denti e chiede di nuovo.  
"Mi ami almeno un po'?"  
Alex lo guarda serio e non aspetta neanche un secondo in più a rispondere.  
"Certo. Io ti amo da morire.  
_Da_ _morire_."

"Allora non mi devi più toccare finché non te lo dico io."

Alex sgrana gli occhi ma stacca immediatamente le mani dalle sue guance e si allontana leggermente.

"Adesso mi porti a casa.  
Leghiamo i polsi e dormiamo insieme.  
Ma non mi tocchi. Non finché non sono certo che sia tu affianco a me e non _lui_."  


Alex si incupisce ma Genn rimane fermo sulle sue posizioni.  
Si alzano dal bagno a fatica, sopratutto Genn e ritornano al privee solo per salutare velocemente.

Il viaggio in macchina sembra non finire mai.

Genn sa che l'indomani ad attenderli a casa Raia ci sarà lo sguardo di disapprovazione di suo padre, ma ormai ha capito che ci si dovrà abituare.  
Che sarà così _tutta la vita_ , e loro non ci potranno fare proprio niente.  
A meno che Alex non lo lasci _prima_.  
Semplicemente troppo logorato.  
Si volta leggermente a sinistra.

Alex guida piano ma lo osserva con la coda dell'occhio.  
Quando non è sul cambio, la sua mano destra è posata sullo spazio vuoto del sedile di Genn.  
In genere Alex avrebbe posato naturalmente la mano sulla sua coscia, Genn gliel'avrebbe presa e avrebbero passato tutto il viaggio con le mani unite.  
Sente la coscia sinistra pizzicare alla mancanza della mano calda che ora è a qualche centimetro da lui, più per abitudine pensa, per avere la certezza di sentirlo vicino comunque.  
Ma Genn gli ha detto che non lo può toccare e Alex non lo tocca.

Sono le tre e mezza di notte, casa Raia è silenziosa, Genn sale piano le scale appoggiandosi al corrimano, non chiede aiuto, anche se il dolore ai muscoli si sta facendo sentire, Alex è dietro di lui.  
Sta a un passo, gli occhi vigili, pronto a prenderlo se dovesse cadere o a dargli una mano se dovesse chiedere.  
Ma non lo tocca.

Genn raccatta una t-shirt e un pantalone morbido per Alex prima di andare in bagno a sciacquarsi per bene e cambiarsi.  
Quando rientra nella sua camera trova Alex con la fascia elastica in mano e lo sguardo triste.

Legano insieme i polsi.

Non parlano.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Hai... un..."  
"Uhm?"  
Alex ridacchia.  
"Sei sporco di Nutella."  
Genn posa il coltello e incrocia gli occhi cercando di seguire l'indicazione di Alex.  
"Dove?"  
"No, no aspetta."  
Si sporge oltre il tavolo per ripulire la guancia del biondo ma lui si scosta subito, con gli occhi sgranati.

"Non... non ti voglio fare male, _non_..."  
Genn si alza di scatto, la sedia fa un rumore stridente lungo il pavimento.

"Gè. Ti prego."  
Fa il giro del tavolo e fa per salire le scale, ma Alex è più veloce, gli si para davanti con le mani chiuse a pugno per non toccarlo.  
"Sono io. Gè ti prego, _sono io_."

Genn lo guarda arrabbiato.  
"Già. E come faccio a sapere che _lui_ non torna?"

Alex rimane un attimo in silenzio.  
Poi sospira.  
"Non puoi. Non possiamo saperlo.  
Ma non capitava da anni così, lo sai. Io... sto diventando _più forte._  
Riesco a combatterlo meglio."

"Se stessi con un'omega non ci sarebbe niente da combattere. Abbracceresti anche questo tuo lato, _anzi_.  
Sarebbe il lato di te che mostreresti con più orgoglio."  
"Non potrei mai essere orgoglioso di una parte di me che ti fa _male_."  
Alex storce la bocca disgustato, ma Genn scuote la testa.

"Non mi farebbe male se tu non ti costringessi a stare con me.  
Mi ignorerebbe. Non gli interesserei."  
"Beh ma non può decidere per me. Io ho già deciso. _Anzi_..."  
"No."  
"Gè... io sono sicuro..."  
Alex lo dice con voce tremula e gli occhi sfuggenti, non può dire una cosa _del genere_ in quel modo, quindi...  
"No. Discorso chiuso."

Alex sospira e gli si avvicina piano.  
"Io ti amo. Questa cosa non cambierà mai."  
"Non abbiamo neanche vent'anni Alè. Non puoi essere così sicuro."  
Sussurra nella cucina vuota, perché tutto quello che vorrebbe invece è essere rassicurato.  
_Per una volta._

Sa che sarebbero rassicurazioni al vento perché non c'è davvero modo di _prevedere nulla, ma..._  
"Certo che sono sicuro. È l'unica certezza della mia vita al momento."  
Alex gli poggia piano una mano sulla guancia e Genn chiude gli occhi.  
Non si sposta.

... _ma se la farebbe bastare._  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Casa Iodice è piena.

Quando sono tornati da scuola Alex si e irrigidito di fronte al cancelletto in ferro e ha odorato l'aria.  
Gli ha preso la mano e l'ha letteralmente trascinato dentro.  
Superato l'uscio, Genn ha capito perché.

_Casa Iodice è piena._

C'è Tony, il fratello di Bruno ad accoglierli, spaparanzato sulla poltrona che appartiene al capofamiglia, un bicchiere in mano e il completo di sartoria che tira intorno alle spalle.  
Gli sorride furbo prima di alzarsi e raggiungerli.

"Alex, quanto tempo che non ci vediamo... _forse_...?"  
"Più di un anno, sì. Due forse. Ciao zio."  
"Uhm, ma che entusiasmo."  
Tony commenta la voce monotono di Alex senza perdere il sorriso, prende un sorso dal suo bicchiere facendo cozzare il ghiaccio al suo interno, prima di voltarsi verso di lui.

"Genn. Con te non ci vediamo da ancora più tempo, vero? Sono cambiate tante cose, mi dice il mio fratellone.  
Ma a quanto pare siete ancora incollati per i fianchi come quando eravate dei poppanti, quello _non è cambiato_."  
Ridacchia ma i suoi occhi rimangono freddi.

Non gli è mai piaciuto Tony.  
Al contrario di Bruno che beh, _prima_ lo trattava davvero come un figlio e non lo ha mai sfiorato con un dito neanche quando da piccoli ne combinavano di tutti i colori, Genn non si dimenticherà mai quello schiaffo.  
Quello schiaffo che gli ha fatto girare la testa per quanto era forte.

Aveva dodici anni e aveva commesso _l'errore_ di scendere le scale troppo velocemente con un succo di frutta in mano.  
Pina lo ha aiutato a mettere sulla guancia del ghiaccio, ma non ha detto niente.

In quel momento non capiva il perché non lo avesse _aiutato_.  
Ma guardando come le spalle di Alex si pieghino alla presenza dello zio, nonostante il suo sguardo rimanga fermo, si rende conto che certi alpha inevitabilmente esercitano il controllo più di altri.

Maledice la sua natura ogni giorno della sua vita, ma ora che può raddrizzare le spalle e guardare fisso l'alpha davanti a lui mentre si sposta a coprire parzialmente Alex, è _grato_ di essere un beta.

"Zio, ho recuperato il bourbon che mi avevi chiesto, Nando ora porta le tartine che ha preparato la mamma."

Ciro gli passa affianco senza degnargli di uno sguardo, con una bottiglia dai colori dorati in mano.

Alex gli posa una mano sul fianco e lo spinge meglio contro il suo petto.  
Genn lo sente molto rigido, si sposta fino a coprirgli del tutto il petto mentre Alex fa scivolare le dita sul suo stomaco.  
Nando li aggira velocemente mentre raggiunge il fratello con un vassoio pieno di tartine, lo stomaco di Genn brontola ma anche Nando come Ciro li ignora e chiama nuovamente lo zio invitandolo a spostarsi in salotto.

È sicuro che tutti lo abbiano sentito a causa del loro udito iper sviluppato, ma ovviamente come capita da un po' di tempo a questa parte, se Genn è in casa Iodice, viene automaticamente ignorato da tutti.

L'ultima frase che gli ha rivolto Ciro sul perché di tutto ciò, è stata molto _eloquente_.  
"Nonostante il nostro olfatto sopraffino, tu continui a non esistere nel nostro mondo, quindi perché dovremmo dare un qualche peso alla tua presenza qui?"  
Gli aveva concesso un sorriso di una dolcezza rara, prima di distogliere lo sguardo e non parlargli mai più.

Sbatte gli occhi quando sente Tony avvertire che li raggiungerà presto, deve solo finire di _salutare Alex._  
A Genn vengono i brividi, ma spinge di più la schiena contro il petto di Alex e stringe i denti.

"Quindi allora...- lo zio di Alex si osserva pensieroso il bicchiere ormai quasi vuoto, prima di risollevare lo sguardo. - Genn avrei bisogno di scambiare due chiacchiere con Alex, ci lasceresti un momento?"

"Io non vado da nessuna parte."

Il sorriso di Tony si allarga mentre solleva lo sguardo.  
"Alex?"  
"Se Genn non vuole, non andrà da nessuna parte."  
Sputa fuori Alex.

Genn sorride vittorioso prima di storcere la bocca.  
"Perché tu non mi ignori come il resto della famiglia?"  
"Perché a me l'intera faccenda non tange. Non mi importa nulla di chi si scopa Alex, però comprendo anche che non sono io a dover _sopportare_ la tua presenza in casa mia.  
Non li biasimo per cercare di rendere il tuo soggiorno qui il più insopportabile possibile."  
Genn annuisce tetro, perché effettivamente _ha senso._

"A questo proposito... devo davvero fare una breve chiacchierata con Alex, non più di dieci minuti.  
Promesso, non te lo leverò per molto."  
"No."  
"Alex?"  
"È inutile che chiedi sempre conferma a me delle scelte di Genn, ragiona benissimo da solo, grazie tante."

Tony ridacchia sollevando le mani in segno di resa.  
"Scusa, la forza dell'abitudine.  
Sai, nelle coppie _normali_ , non funziona proprio così, ma va bene dai. Onestamente mi sento un po' in imbarazzo a parlarti con lui qui, ma se Genn vuole sentire, può farlo, non me ne frega niente."  
Si scola l'ultimo sorso del bicchiere e lo posa sulla mensola più vicina, scostando le foto dei ragazzi Iodice più piccoli.

"Oh, già _aspetta_. C'era una domanda che volevo fare a entrambi prima. Allora, Alex, ovviamente sei un maturando, quindi cosa vorresti fare dopo? Prenderai l'Accademia come il tuo vecchio?"  
Alex storce la bocca mentre continua a tenere la mano sullo stomaco di Genn.  
"Non penso proprio, zio. Non è un ambiente per me."  
Tony sospira.  
"A mio fratello gli si spezzerà il cuore. Anche l'ultimo dei suoi ragazzi alpha fuori dell'Accademia. Però Alex... almeno su questo potevi cercare di non essere una _delusione_."

Alex sotto il suo sguardo trema leggermente, Genn gli ferma il polso sinistro con la mano e aspetta.  
"Genn in effetti volevo farti la stessa domanda... ma solo a guardarti non ti ci vedrei all'Accademia come il tuo vecchio."  
Solleva l'indice come in riflessione poi ripete _devo parlare con Alex_ fissando Genn.  
"Non me ne vado. Rimango qui finché non gli parli e poi ce ne andiamo il più velocemente possibile."

Tony ride tranquillo.  
"Abbiamo capito chi porta i pantaloni nella vostra relazione. D'accordo, d'accordo."  
Genn sente Alex irrigidirsi come tutte le volte che gli fanno notare che Genn lo scavalca o lo prevarica in qualche modo, gli stringe la mano che ha posato sul suo stomaco e fa per replicare _i pantaloni li portiamo tutti e due, grazie tante_ quando Tony parla di nuovo rivolgendosi direttamente ad Alex.

"A me non frega chi ti scopi.  
Anzi forse un beta è più comodo, no? Puoi venirgli dentro quante volte vuoi senza il rischio di ingravidarlo."  
Genn sente gli occhi farsi lucidi mentre gli scivolano le mani ai lati dei fianchi.

Ah.  
Quindi...  
_È al pari di una bambola gonfiabile._ Che è meglio di una persona vera perché non c'è il _rischio_.  
Come una bambola, non ha sentimenti e emozioni e tutti si sentono in _dovere_ di dire la loro perché tanto lui non ha un cuore, no?

"Anche se onestamente non so come tu faccia a fartelo venire duro, Genn qui è un ragazzino carino, ma il fatto che non abbia odore è davvero una doccia fredda, non capisco come tu possa trovarlo eccitante."  
_Ha voluto rimanere con Alex?_  
E adesso si becca tutto il discorso come se fosse assente.

Inghiotte a vuoto e prega che finisca presto per correre in stanza di Alex e chiudere il fottuto mondo _fuori_.

"Comunque, ognuno ha le sue perversioni, non posso incolparti per questo. Magari Genn a letto è una brava puttanella sottomessa e lo trovi più interessante di un omega, che posso dirti? _Goditela_ finché puoi.  
Ma non può essere una cosa seria. Scordatelo. Tra qualche anno sarai più grande e dovrai inserirti nella società e avere dei bambini. Devi adempire al tuo status di alpha e fare il tuo _dovere_."

Genn abbassa le spalle e si fa scivolare il ciuffo davanti.  
Lo hanno definito una _perversione_ e una _puttana_ altre volte, ma non _così_.  
In un discorso serio e calibrato.  
_Non dallo zio di Alex._  
Stringe i pugni mentre continua a osservare le sue Vans, ingabbiate da quelle di Alex.

Non lo vedranno piangere.

Sente una spinta sullo stomaco ed è costretto a fare due passi indietro.  
Alex gli si para davanti, le spalle gli tremano vistosamente, come se stesse portando cento chili sulla schiena.

"Non parlare di lui così. Non sai niente di noi. Sei mancato tutto questo tempo e ora cerchi di buttare fango su quello che abbiamo come se sapessi _tutto_."  
"Veramente anche i tuoi fratelli e tuo padre ragionevolmente pensato che tu ti sia fottuto il cervello con questa storia. Io penso solo che il tuo piccolo beta abbia qualche dote spaziale al letto o non so... altrimenti non si spiega.  
Un beta che neanche scopa bene è solo da buttare."

Genn si sente malissimo.  
Gli manca il fiato, respira a fatica.

È tutto vero.  
_È vero vero vero vero vero vero._  
È un rottame.  
Da buttare.  
Perché lui _non scopa bene._  
A momenti non scopa affatto e sa che Alex ci soffre tantissimo.  
Cerca di farlo per lui, ma ogni volta è _peggio_ , perché non riesce a smettere di pensare a quanto _non voglia farlo._  
E questo lo rende più rigido, il suo corpo si chiude ancora più in se stesso ed è _difficile_.  
Fa male.  
Ogni volta di più.

Posa le mani sulla schiena di Alex perché è certo che se non si reggesse, cadrebbe.

Strofina la fronte fra le sue scapole cercando di fargli sentire la sua presenza almeno un minimo.  
_Il minimo necessario a portarli via da lì._

"Smettila. Non parlare di lui così."

Genn sotto le sue dita sente che non sono solo le spalle, ma è tutta la schiena che trema, si stacca da Alex e spalanca gli occhi mentre guarda l'uomo di fronte a loro che sorride tranquillo.

"Perché? Sennò che fai?"

Come se improvvisamente gli mancasse la terra sotto i piedi, Alex crolla in ginocchio continuando a tremare, si stringe le braccia come a contenere la sua stessa pelle.

Genn lo raggiunge sul pavimento abbracciando intorno al busto mentre guarda rabbioso Tony.  
"Smettila! Lascialo stare!"  
"Finché non sarà un adulto, non può essere inopportuno con un alpha della sua famiglia. Deve portare rispetto e _abbassare la testa_. Bruno è stato fin troppo permissivo."

Ma Genn non lo ascolta.  
È riuscito a far alzare il viso ad Alex e a portarselo sulla spalla.  
Sente gli occhi bruciare quando gli stringe il torso sperando inutilmente di placare i tremiti del moro.  
La voce risulta estranea alla sua stesse orecchie, mentre sussurra _Alex sono qui_ e _non ti lascio_ contro il suo collo.

Si accorge di star piangendo davvero quando Alex sussulta e si rilassa completamente tra le sue braccia, smettendo di tremare.

Lo chiama con voce tremula, prendendogli il viso fra le mani, il suo corpo è un peso morto che lo schiaccia, ma quando Alex apre un po' gli occhi e gli sorride stanco, Genn non può far a meno di ridacchiare umido, mentre gli lascia una serie di baci sul volto, stringendolo più forte.

Quando Genn li tira su entrambi a fatica, si accorge di Bruno che li guarda preoccupato, una mano ferma che sembra pesare come un macigno sulla spalla del fratello.

Il biondo non se ne cura, stringe le braccia intorno ad Alex e lo aiuta; mentre salgono le scale, gli sussurra in tono forzatamente allegro quanto sia stato bravo, _quanto sia forte e perfetto per lui_ , quanto sia orgoglioso del suo alpha che è il ragazzo _migliore di tutti._  
Alex ridacchia stanco, le guance rosate dall'imbarazzo e dall'orgoglio, quando arrivano in cima alle scale hanno entrambi il fiatone.

Quando si stendono sul letto in camera di Alex, lui sfarfalla gli occhi sorridendo un po' triste.

"Avevi bisogno della mia luce."

Genn annuisce stringendogli le mani sul materasso.

"Ho sempre bisogno della tua luce.  
Ma certe volte mi basta che tu mi sia accanto."

Alex se lo porta più vicino, fino a sospirargli sulle labbra.  
Sente il suo respiro regolarizzarsi, gli accarezza piano la guancia.

 

"Mi basta che tu mi sia vicino."  
  
  
  


 

 _Mi faccio luce da me._  
  



	6. You're the heat that I know

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dimentica gli errori del passato.

 

Dimentica i fallimenti.

 

Dimentica tutto.

 

 

Eccetto ciò che devi fare ora,

 

e fallo.  


 

 

 _William C. Durant_  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non dorme da una settimana.

E non è solo per lo studio.  
Manca meno di un mese alla Maturità ma non è quello che non lo fa dormire.  
Dovrebbe esserlo.  
Ma non lo è.

Non riesce a dormire perché non riesce a _respirare_.

Due giorni fa a scuola gli è venuta una tachicardia così potente e così improvvisa che in classe lo hanno sentito tutti.  
È rimasto dieci secondi infiniti a osservare il vuoto con gli occhi di tutti i compagni addosso.  
Quando il cuore gli si è quietato ha ripreso a respirare e l'aula è tornata alle normali attività, come se non avesse assistito al suo quasi infarto.  
Non se ne è stupito.  
A nessuno importa di lui.

Non l'ha detto ad Alex però.  
Non gli dice più niente.  
_Perché Alex_... _sta più male di lui_.  
Mangia poco, è sempre stanco, ha gli occhi vuoti metà del tempo, e quando lo abbraccia è più come se si accasciasse su di lui.

Distrutto, triste, completamente _svuotato_.

Alex quasi non splende più, lascia che le sue macchie solari si espandano a dismisura coprendo quasi interamente la sua superficie.  
I tremori durante la notte lo scuotono con più forza come onde solari durante una tempesta, incapaci da contenere; diventa sempre più difficile controllarsi.  
Genn in quei momenti non fa altro che lacrimare e cercare di stringerlo al buio aspettando che passi.  


L'altra notte ha parlato con _lui_.  
Con l'alpha.  
Gli ha detto...

Scuote la testa raccogliendo meglio le gambe contro il petto.  
È seduto per terra nella sua stanza, la schiena poggiata al lato destro del letto, lo sguardo nel vuoto.

 _Gli ha detto..._  
Che odia ogni centimetro della sua pelle sporca.  
Che lo ripugna.  
Che vorrebbe che Alex si arrendesse a lui per poterlo portare via da Genn il più velocemente possibile.  
_Che vorrebbe..._  
Si morde il labbro mentre cerca di non far battere troppo i denti colto dai brividi.  
Gli ha detto che vorrebbe trovare un'omega docile e remissivo da piegare, scopare, ingravidare e sottomettere.  
Da mordere.  
Con cui _legarsi_.

Genn ha strattonato forte i loro polsi legati insieme, gli ha piantato le unghia nel braccio, gli ha fatto male, lo ha chiamato come una litania finché Alex è _tornato_.  
Il ghigno malefico dell'alpha sostituito da un'espressione di puro terrore sul viso del moro, e Genn...  
Sussulta mentre si stringe le gambe così forte da comprimersi il petto.

 _Genn riesce a respirare._  


"Genn?"

Sussulta e si alza velocemente in piedi portandosi contro il muro.

"Genn ti ho portato da mangiare. Non hai pranzato oggi e sono abbastanza sicuro che tu non abbia fatto neanche colazione."

Suo padre.  
_No, cazzo._

Scuote la testa nella stanza vuota.  
Non vuole sentire una parola in più.

Sente la porta aprirsi lentamente ma non alza la testa.  
_Vuole solo essere lasciato in-_  
"...pace."

"Cosa, Genn?"

"Lasciami in pace."

"Genn, ho parlato con tua madre e le ho giurato di non mettermi più in mezzo. Ti ho solo detto il mio pensiero quella volta, volevo provare a farti ragionare, ma se tu..."

"Lasciami solo."

Solleva lo sguardo su suo padre.  
Ha gli occhi spalancati, lascia il panino che aveva in mano sulla scrivania e solleva le mani a mo' di resa.  
"Gennaro, non stavo... non stavo facendo nient-"  
"Lasciami in pace! Lasciami solo! _Lasciatemi stare, cazzo!_ "

Si stringe le mani intorno alle braccia, mentre scivola contro il muro.  
Si accartoccia appena tocca il pavimento, lo sguardo vuoto e il cuore a mille.  
Non si accorge di Pasquale che lascia in fretta la stanza, non si accorge di nulla.  
Riesce solo a pensare che-

"Non riesco a dormire."  


Chiude gli occhi e sospira.  


_Non riesco a dormire._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Si sveglia di soprassalto quando sente il suo telefono suonare.

Geme leggermente quando si mette seduto, le ossa gli scricchiolano dolorosamente per aver dormito sul pavimento.  
Non sa neanche quanto è rimasto incosciente, gli occhi gli bruciano quando fa scivolare il dito sullo schermo luminoso.

"Gè."  
"Alè."

Sospira mentre si tira su fino al letto, che per una settimana intera gli è sembrato uno strumento di tortura, adesso lo accoglie come un abbraccio.  
"Hai dormito?"  
"Sì. Sul pavimento. Non ridere, non me ne sono neanche accorto."  
Alex ridacchia comunque, stanco, Genn sorride di rimando.

La sua stanza è completamente immersa nel buio, e la casa è silenziosa.  
Potrebbe essere molto tardi o molto presto.

"Anch'io ho dormito. Mi sembra pazzesco. Mi sento mille volte meglio ora. Anche se - gli si spezza un momento la voce, se la schiarisce, prima di riprendere - anche se la situazione non è cambiata."

 _No_.  
La situazione non è _cambiata_.  
L'ansia li opprime da ogni lato, sono soli, luci flebili nell'oscurità più totale, riescono ancora a sorreggersi l'un l'altro per puro miracolo.

"Io... ci ho pensato."

 _Ci ha pensato sì._  
Perché non riesce a respirare per davvero, e vuole solo... _andar via_ , solo per un po', qualche giorno magari.  
Vuole andare dove nessuno li conosce o nessuno li giudicherebbe, vuole dormire fuori e magari... tornare come _prima?_

Tra l'altro... Beh, Alex non lo tocca più.  
Da un po', ecco.  
E lui è...  
Sa che non dovrebbe sentirsi così, ma ne è sollevato quasi.  
_Però_  
Non è normale, non è da lui.  
Ed è preoccupato anche di questo, ma vuole alleggerirsi almeno un po', sentire Alex di nuovo presente, di nuovo _con lui_ , quindi magari...

"Io penso che dovremmo staccare un po'. A casa è insostenibile. A casa di tutti e due, intendo. Dobbiamo andare via per qualche giorno, anche solo una notte in hotel, non lo so.  
Voglio solo andare via. Con te."

"Mi piacerebbe moltissimo. - riesce a sentire il sorriso di Alex attraverso la sua voce - Ma Genn, non possiamo proprio andarcene ora. Dobbiamo usare ogni attimo libero per lo studio, non possiamo davvero."  
"Non riusciamo a studiare così. Io mi sento _soffocare_. E so che per te è lo stesso, lo vedo. Ma sarebbero solo due giorni... anzi, un giorno e mezzo! Andiamo via il sabato e torniamo la domenica. Secondo me ci farebbe bene e riusciremmo ad affrontarla meglio."

"Non lo so..."  
Genn stringe i denti, mentre socchiude gli occhi.  
"Alè dai...- la voce risulta impanicata perfino alle sue orecchie, inghiotte a vuoto e riprova - voglio solo stare con te. Solo questo, ti prego. _Ti prego_."

"Gè..."  
"Io... ti amo tantissimo. Volevo solo farti una sorpresa per dimostrati quanto ti amo. E tu me lo stai impedendo!"  
Ridacchia senza fiato mentre sente gli occhi farsi lucidi.  
_Forse Alex non vuole?_  
Non vuole stare da solo con lui?  
Ma lui ne ha bisogno.  
Ha bisogno di andarsene e ha bisogno che Alex vada via con lui.

"Non... vuoi?"  
"Sì che voglio! Solo... che stavo pensando a quello che dovremmo dire alle nostre famiglie e non lo so, dovremmo inventarci qualcosa, _però_ \- però va bene! Non mi hai mai fatto una sorpresa."  
La voce di Alex si addolcisce e Genn si rilassa progressivamente.

"Mi dispiace. Ma voglio rimediare. Per dimostrarti che-"  
"Non mi devi dimostrare niente. Me lo dimostri tutti i giorni. E anche io ti amo tantissimo. Scusa se sono stato scostante, è stato..."  
"Difficile."  
" _Difficile_ , sì.- ridacchia attraverso il telefono - Mi togli sempre le parole di bocca! Però a parte tutto, mi dispiace. Andrà meglio."  
La voce gli trema leggermente sull'ultima parola, ma Genn fa finta di non accorgersene.

Forse se se lo ripetono abbastanza spesso, sarà davvero così.

Andrà meglio.

 _Andrà meglio._  


Andrà...

 _meglio_.  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Hanno deciso di dire ai loro genitori che si vedranno alla villetta di Nick appena fuori città, una notte da lei e poi ritorneranno.  
Gli Iodice soprattutto non sono stati d'accordo, ma Alex ha insistito fermamente, dicendo che ne aveva bisogno, un giorno e mezzo di svago in tranquillità, non era poi molto.  
Alla fine hanno ceduto, e Genn ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo fortissimo.

Ha tirato fuori il suo piccolo trolley e ha cominciato a riempirlo con cose a caso, ma poi si è fermato.  
Loro... _lui_ deve fare qualcosa.  
Aveva detto che aveva in mente qualcosa di bello per Alex, ma ora che ci pensa a parte la lingerie che non mette da un po', _non ha niente di..._  
Sgrana gli occhi e si volta verso il cassettone dell'intimo.

Alex l'anno scorso gli disse che adorava sentire il pizzo sulla sua pelle, e Genn... _beh_ , in una delle sue nottatacce si era fatto un giro sul sito di _Victoria's Secret_ e si era comprato un body nero davvero bello, ma quando era arrivato a casa...  
Insomma, sulla modella era perfetto _però lui_... non si sentiva bello o sexy.  
Non si sentiva _niente_.  
Ma il body abbracciava il suo corpo esaltando soprattutto il petto e la curva del sedere e forse ad Alex sarebbe piaciuto.

Aveva scosso le spalle e si era spogliato.  
Non gli importava di indossare ogni tanto lingerie, era solo un po' stretta in certi punti ma null'altro.  
Ad Alex piaceva, quindi andava bene.  
Ma non ci trovava chissà quale appeal, dietro.  
Era molto bella sicuramente, c'erano più fantasie e colori rispetto alla classica maschile, ma stava bene in entrambe, quindi alla fine non importava.  
Avrebbe tenuto il body per un momento particolare.

Ora mentre tira fuori il body nero lo trova bello come sempre.  
Magari può portare quello. E _anche_...  
Si volta verso la scrivania e recupera _Næthürflug_.  
Lo mette poco adesso, con la costante paura di finirlo e di non poterne usufruire nei momenti di bisogno, ma questo _è un momento di bisogno._  
Recupera anche una crema per il corpo che non ha mai messo fin da quando gli è stata regalata, e magari...  
Tira fuori dal cassetto un lubrificante ai fiori.

Sta mettendo in valigia tutto ciò che è bello e profumato, anche se Genn non odora, anche se non è _attraente_ per Alex in quel senso, _magari_...

Alex ormai fa sesso con lui solo per bisogno.  
Da quando gli ha detto che non ha mai voglia di farlo il moro si trattiene il più possibile.  
Genn lo sa.  
E gliene è grato per davvero, ma forse stavolta, senza la fretta, senza la pressione fisica e biologica, forse possono farlo piano e _dolce._  
Non si ricorda l'ultima volta così.

Si posa distrattamente la mano sulla pancia magra.  
_Prima_... sua nonna gli diceva che da un atto di vero amore c'era quasi la certezza di concepimento.  
Lui e Alex si amano, ma è tanto tempo che si limitano a sfogare i bisogni l'uno sull'altro.  
_Non è la stessa cosa._  
Magari adesso è cambiato qualcosa, ora che sono più grandi, ora che sono _certi_ di amarsi e di voler stare insieme...  
Gli occhi gli bruciano, ma sorride.  
Sarebbe un sogno.

Se loro concepissero forse sarebbero socialmente accettati, forse smetterebbero di dire che è una puttana che _trattiene_ Alex dal trovare un compagno omega e fertile, forse lui smetterebbe di sentirsi al pari una bambola gonfiabile senza sentimenti a ogni loro parola piena di odio.  
Spinge più forte la mano sul suo stomaco e sospira.  
_Non li vuole dei bambini._  
_Però_... se va bene, se _riesce_...

Farà di tutto per rendere la serata perfetta per tutti e due.

Andrà bene.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Gè ma perché mi stai cacciando? Siamo appena arrivati!"  
Alex non ha neanche levato la giacca perché Genn non gliel'ha _permesso_.  
Gli ha dato giusto il tempo di andare al bagno e darsi una sciacquata e poi l'ha reindirizzato verso la porta.

"Ti ho detto che devo farti una sorpresa, come faccio a preparartela se tu sei qui? Ora fila giù, fatti un aperitivo, _lungo_ magari, e poi sali quando ti scrivo. Non prima!"  
"Ma Genn!"  
"No."  
Alex mette su un broncio davanti alle braccia incrociate del biondo.  
Dopo due ore di macchina per raggiungere l'hotel, completamente immerso in un bosco, sperava almeno di poter stare solo con lui il più a lungo possibile.  
Genn ha detto di aver scelto il _The Wolf_ per poter guardare gli alberi dalla finestra al loro risveglio, ma Alex lo sa che non è _solo_ per quello.

Il receptionist non ha fatto domande.  
Nessuno nella hall gli ha sussurrato alle spalle o li ha guardati male o indicati.  
Alex ha sorriso da allora e non smette di farlo neanche adesso, quando Genn lo spinge ridacchiando fino alla porta.

"Vai via, mi rovini la sorpresa!"  
Alex si volta e gli prende i polsi allegro.  
"Io me ne vado solo se mi dai un bacio prima."  
Genn rotea gli occhi ma si alza comunque sulle punte e gli lascia un bacio a stampo.  
"Vai"  
"No."  
Alex lo stringe intorno alla vita e Genn si sporge di nuovo per un altro bacio un po' più lungo, ma sempre leggero.  
"Vai."  
"No."  
Sussurra sulle sue labbra con un sorriso.  
Stavolta Genn ride apertamente contro la sua bocca e si spinge per un bacio più profondo, ma sempre dolce, quasi a ricordargli i baci di _prima_ e Alex sente il petto bruciare.

"Se tu non vai via... - Genn si stacca piano da lui, le labbra lucide e gli occhi brillanti - non posso preparati nessuna sorpresa."  
"Non mi importa della sorpresa, voglio solo stare con te."  
Si sporge di nuovo per un bacio ma Genn è più veloce, gli mette una mano davanti alla bocca prima che possa raggiungergli le labbra.  
"Dovrebbe importarti invece.  
Sono rimasto tutta la notte in piedi a decidermi."

Alex si scosta di qualche centimetro e lo osserva.  
Genn in effetti sembra _stanco_.  
Molto più stanco del solito, la pelle che gli tira sugli zigomi è pallida e smorta, ma contrariamente al solito sembra determinato. E _felice_.  
"Vado allora."  
Il biondo annuisce sorridendo, lascia che Alex gli baci l'anulare dove riposa l'anello gemello al suo e chiude la porta alle sue spalle sempre col sorriso sul volto.

Mentre cammina per il corridoio fino all'ascensore che lo porterà alla hall, Alex ha i brividi per la felicità.

Era da così tanto che non si sentiva così.  
Così _tranquillo_ , così _bene_.  
Il suo animo è calmo, la testa leggera.  
Genn... è così bello quando sorride.  
Non sorrideva così da molto tempo, ma è da quando sono in macchina che è felice.  
_Anche lui lo è._

"Cosa ti faccio?"

Sbatte gli occhi sorridendo al barista.  
"Il mio ragazzo... _beh ecco_ mi ha detto di rimanere qui finché non mi scrive. Detto così sembra strano in effetti - ridacchia passandosi le mani sul volto - non lo so, mi sta facendo una sorpresa."  
"Sembri felice."  
Il barista gli sorride conciliante mentre finisce di shakerare un drink per i signori affianco a lui.  
"Lo sono... come non lo ero da tanto. Chi se lo aspettava che una breve gita fuori porta potesse farci così bene?  
Ne avrei organizzate ogni settimana per due anni."

Il barista aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre sistema degli stuzzichini sul bancone.  
"Siete in crisi? Perché sinceramente dal tuo odore non lo penserei, _tutt'altro_."  
"No non siamo in crisi, noi... aspetta, cosa pensi dal mio odore?"

Alex si incupisce, come sempre quando si parla di odori.  
Odia sapere cosa la gente prova e _odia_ sapere che la gente sappia cosa prova lui in base al suo odore.  
Odia che gli odori dominino il loro mondo e la loro specie.  
Ma soprattutto, _più di qualunque altra cosa_ , odia che Genn non odori.  
Che in tutto il mondo, _proprio lui_ , proprio l'unica persona che abbia mai amato...  
Digrigna piano i denti.  
Non ci vuole pensare.

"Beh dal tuo odore sembri prossimo al legame. Non mi stupirebbe, vedo che hai una fede al dito. Ti sei già sposato?"  
Alex solleva piano lo sguardo, ma rimane in silenzio.  
"È una cosa bella il matrimonio, prima lo facevano quasi tutti, tranne i puristi, sai? Adesso è in disuso. Solo i beta ormai si sposano, per necessità ovviamente. Ma se ti sei già sposato e ora ti leghi è bello."  
Alex abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue braccia incrociate sul bancone.  
"Non sono sposato, solo fidanzato.  
E non mi sto per legare, ho diciannove anni. È un impegno molto serio."  
"Certo che lo è. Ma quando incontri la persona giusta lo sai e basta."  
Gli occhi nocciola del barista sembrano schiarirsi mentre si appoggia alla parete opposta.

Alex lo osserva di sottecchi.  
"È per questo che odori così poco?  
Ti sei già legato. Ma quanti anni puoi avere, ventiquattro? _Venticinque?_ Come fai a sapere se hai trovato la persona giusta, insomma non è un matrimonio fra beta, da cui puoi sempre divorziare se le cose vanno male, un legame è-"  
"Un legame è un matrimonio biologico inscindibile. E ho ventitré anni per l'esattezza. Ma sono legato già da quattro, e non potrei essere più felice. Quando incontri la persona giusta lo sai proprio per questo. Perché sei felice ed è tutto _semplice_. Dev'essere così anche per te, perché il tuo odore mi dice che sei _pronto_."

Alex solleva lo sguardo, mentre storce la bocca.  
"Con Genn... non sono sempre felice.  
E non è niente semplice. _Niente_.  
È tutto fottutamente _complicato_.  
Ma io... lo amo così tanto..."  
"E allora? Cosa c'è di complicato? La sua famiglia non approva? Ha paura che travi il loro piccolo omega?"  
Il barista ridacchia ma Alex ha lo sguardo fuori fuoco e come un senso di disgusto alla bocca dello stomaco.

No.  
La sua famiglia non approva.  
Ma non approva neanche quella di Alex.  
Non approva l'intera fottuta scuola.  
Non approvano i vicini di casa.  
Non approvano i passanti o i commercianti.  
Non approvano i dipendenti pubblici e privati.  
_Non approva l'intera cazzo di società._

Il cellulare gli squilla nella tasca e risponde velocemente, schiarendosi la voce.  
"Puoi salire adesso. _Ah!_ No un attimo, aspetta - sente qualche tonfo e poi la risata chiara di Genn - ora puoi salire! Sbrigati, però. Che mi manchi."  
Sente le guance tendersi naturalmente, mentre ridacchia.  
"Arrivo."

"È lui?"  
Alex solleva lo sguardo sul barista.  
"È lui."  
Rimette lo smartphone in tasca e si liscia la camicia.  
"L'ho capito subito. Non solo dal sorriso, ma dal tuo odore. Improvvisamente sapeva di fiori. È cambiato radicalmente."  
Alex sorride e sente le guance accaldarsi.

"Mio fratello Pasquale dice che quando sono felice con Genn smetto di odorare di sale e pietra lavica e comincio a odorare di ninfee.  
Non so come sia possibile, ma è come se odorassi per tutti e due."  
Alex spalanca gli occhi nel vuoto quando sente il _Per tutti e due? Che vuol dire?_ del barista, ma scuote le spalle velocemente e sorride.  
"Devo andare. Grazie per la chiacchierata, buon lavoro."

Si passa le mani sul viso e si stropiccia gli occhi, mentre supera il banco del concierge e si dirige agli ascensori.  
_Non deve pensare a niente._  
Solo... a se stesso, a Genn, a _loro_.  
Deve pensare a star bene.  
Come _prima_.

Quando percorre il corridoio che lo conduce alla stanza si sente insolitamente nervoso, in senso positivo.

È ancora felice.  
Non pensa che niente possa turbare la sua felicità in quel momento.

Quando spinge la porta della stanza 205 la trova aperta.  
Un profumo di fiori delicato e inebriante lo invade e si ritrova a sorridere sorpreso quando vede diverse piccole candele bianche sparse sui comodini e per terra.

"Ho dovuto chiedere a uno del personale se potevo accendere le candele senza che ci scattasse l'allarme anti incendio. Mi ha detto sì, a patto che lasciamo un po' la finestra aperta."  


La prima cosa che nota di Genn è il sorriso.

Se ne sta in piedi, nell'angolo accanto alla scrivania scalzo e con le gambe nude.  
Si concentra totalmente su quello, le labbra che gli si incurvano naturalmente di conseguenza.

Quando lo raggiunge capisce perché il resto del suo corpo risultava ombreggiato alla luce fioca delle candele.  
Indossa una vestaglia velata corta e nera che segue ogni suo passo leggera, la cinta gli avvolge la vita sottilissima.  
Alex sa che probabilmente ha stampata sul viso un'espressione poco sveglia, perché quando Genn lo raggiunge, ridacchia, posandogli una mano sulla guancia.

"Alè..."  
Gli prende il viso fra le mani e le sue dita continuano ad accarezzarglielo leggerissime.  
Si riscuote solo quando Genn gli ride sul collo spudoratamente, mentre tiene ancora le mani fresche sulle sue gote.  
Alex sente il profumo di acqua e ninfee invaderlo, gli stringe i fianchi, le dita scivolano facilmente sul tessuto e se lo avvicina il più possibile.

"Sei bellissimo."  
"Davvero?"  
Genn continua a ridacchiare e Alex lo stringe più forte.  
Vorrebbe tenere questo Genn meraviglioso e felice in quattro mura per sempre, racchiuderlo, contenere il suo profumo e poter essere l'unico a vederlo in quel modo.  
Lo proteggerebbe da tutti e da tutto, e sarebbe sempre così.  
Perfetto.

"Sì che lo sei. Bellissimo."  
Genn solleva il viso dal suo collo per lasciargli un bacio leggero prima di sorridere di nuovo.  
"Se ti piace la vestaglia, figuriamoci ora che la levo."  
Alex ride sulla guancia del biondo, e lascia che gli si allontani saltellando leggermente sulle punte.  
Si scioglie il nodo alla vita, piano, con un sorriso rilassato sulle labbra.  
Quando mostra il bellissimo body di pizzo nero che gli avvolge il corpo non arrossisce e non sembra nervoso.

Alex sa che Genn non ci trova nulla di che nella lingerie, la trova bella ma essenzialmente per lui è identico indossarla o no, ma vorrebbe che per un giorno si sentisse come si sente lui in questo momento guardandolo.

Genn ha il collo stretto dalle allacciature del body, il pizzo nero si spacca al centro del petto per poi riunirsi sulla vita.  
Il biondo gli sorride mentre lo guarda di sottecchi aspettando una sua reazione.  
Inghiotte piano prima di sussurrare gracchiante: "La sorpresa è perfettamente riuscita, mi sa."

Genn ride prima di tornare a stringerlo di nuovo in un abbraccio fortissimo.  
Alex gli bacia la narice sinistra alla cieca, facendolo ridere nuovamente, così Genn gli blocca il viso e lo bacia per bene, a lungo e a fondo.

Alex gli fa scivolare le mani lungo la schiena, su e giù, il tessuto del body fa attrito, ma è comunque liscio, spinge quasi le sue dita ad andare più in giù, fino a...  
"Aspetta Gè, come... _come stai_ , cioè te la senti? Come ti senti?"  
Si è staccato dalle sue labbra di pochissimo, giusto per sussurrargli quelle parole sulla bocca, le mani inchiodate sui fianchi di Genn.

"Sto bene. Benissimo, anzi.  
E me la sento, sto bene, sono tranquillo. Tu stai bene?"  
Genn stringe più forte il braccio intorno alla sua nuca e si sporge per un altro bacio.

Alex sospira sulle sue labbra, prima di socchiudergliele con la lingua mentre fa scivolare le dita fino alla curva del suo sedere.  
È calmo.  
Sta bene.  
Non è ancora propriamente eccitato, nonostante il profumo, l'atmosfera, il pizzo nero... ha _difficoltà_ , ma ci arriverà.  
Sopratutto se Genn continua a fargli scivolare le mani sul corpo piano, in una carezza dolce, e forse esagera, _ma non si è mai..._  
"Non mi sono mai sentito così felice."

"Sì?"  
Genn sorride sulle sue labbra mentre gli sfila uno per uno i bottoni dalle asole e gli accarezza il petto nudo delicatamente, quasi sfiorandolo, mettendogli i brividi.  
"Sì... tu sei tornato a splendere come prima..."  
"Perché ci sei tu a illuminarmi.  
Basta che mi sorridi - gli sfiora delicatamente le labbra tranquillo - ultimamente... ero al buio, senza di te."  
"Mi dispiace."

Intreccia la mano destra con la sinistra di Genn, forte, fino a sentire il metallo dell'anello stringere anche contro la sua pelle.  
"Io... non ti posso promettere che da ora in poi non ti lascerò mai al buio. Nonostante i miei sforzi, nonostante... - prende un respiro profondo socchiudendo gli occhi - però. Se dovesse succedere io non ti lascio.  
Mi hai sempre qui. Intorno all'anulare.  
E io ti ho sempre intorno al mio.  
Che mi fai luce, quando sono io a essere perso nelle tenebre."

"Io non sono poi così importante."  
Genn ridacchia scostandosi leggermente da quel mezzo abbraccio che doveva spingere a qualcosa di più e invece si è trasformato in qualcos'altro.  
Qualcosa di profondo e importante, e Alex non può davvero lasciare che Genn pensi questo.  
"Tu sei tutto per me."

Lo riprende per i fianchi, e Genn sente il labbro tremare.  
Nella sua testa rimbalzano frasi nere e vuote perché nessuno ha bisogno di lui, se anche sparisse dalla faccia della terra a nessuno mancherebbe davvero.  
"Ti amo da morire."  
Forse... _forse_ solo ad Alex.

Solleva la testa e lo bacia deciso, gli blocca il viso e affonda la lingua nella sua bocca, lento e profondo, non lascerà che i pensieri negativi gli contaminino anche quell'angolo perfetto di felicità condivisa, quell'unica giornata di tranquillità.

Ha tutta la vita per sentirsi morire dentro, giorno per giorno.

Slaccia velocemente i pantaloni ad Alex prima di spingerlo fino al letto per sfilarglieli.  
"Gè sei..."  
"Sono sicuro."  
Genn si rialza piano, riesce a vedere lo sguardo preoccupato di Alex anche alla luce fioca delle candele profumate, ma si mette a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe per sfilargli definitivamente la camicia.  
"Fai l'amore con me. Ti prego voglio... voglio stare bene. Se mi ami, fai piano... _se._.."  
Inghiotte a vuoto, mentre sente gli occhi bruciare, la mente offuscata, divisa.

Vuole stare bene con Alex.  
Come non capitava da tanto tempo.  
Ma se lui lo ama, se lui fa piano, forse...  
"Faccio piano."  
Sbatte le palpebre per far scendere le sue lacrime che gli erano rimaste bloccate in gola mentre sorride.  
"Grazie."

Alex lo guarda con una stretta allo stomaco, perché Genn non lo dovrebbe ringraziare.  
Alex dovrebbe fare piano sempre.  
Invece ultimamente si tratteneva sempre fino al limite, finché non diventava debole e sfiancato, le sbarre che rinchiudevano l'alpha diventavano morbide come cera calda e allora...  
"Fai l'amore con me."

Alex annuisce, mentre spinge Genn delicatamente fra i cuscini.  
Ha ancora le guance umide, ma lo vede più tranquillo, i capelli biondi sparsi sulla federa bianca, il body nero in un contrasto perfetto con la pelle e le lenzuola chiare.

Gli bacia il ginocchio prima di scendere giù lungo l'interno coscia morbido, Genn apre di più le gambe, per una volta non sussulta quando Alex posa la mano su di lui, sembra tranquillo, calmo.  
Alex slaccia i bottoni del body per poterlo accarezzare meglio, Genn sembra addirittura duro, non del tutto, ma questa potrebbe essere la versione migliorata della loro prima volta.

La prima e l'ultima in cui Genn è venuto durante il sesso.

"Uhm... Alex."  
Si concentra sul biondo sotto di lui, studia il suo volto arrossato e gli occhi lucidi, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno di disagio o dolore, ma per una volta dopo tanto tempo, non ne trova.  
Sorride incredulo mentre continua ad accarezzargli l'erezione ormai piena, per poi scendere con la mano destra fino alla sua apertura.

"Sei... bagnato?"

Alex ha il cuore che gli batte a mille e lo sguardo fuori fuoco.  
Le due dita sono affondate nel corpo di Genn con facilità, facendolo sospirare, quando le tira fuori un profumo leggero di fiori freschi si sparge nell'aria e Alex sorride incantato.

"Mi sono preparato prima con il lubrificante ai fiori. Volevo... io..."  
Alex si sporge in avanti e gli prende il volto con la mano pulita.  
"Tu sei perfetto. E io ti amo tantissimo. E questa è una sorpresa bellissima."

Genn ridacchia sulla sua bocca mentre stringe i suoi fianchi fra le cosce.  
"Sí?"  
Alex annuisce baciandolo leggermente, per poi cercare con lo sguardo la bottiglietta di lubrificante.  
La trova sul comodino alla sua destra, se ne spreme un po' sulle dita e comincia a scaldarlo, prima di inserire le falangi nell'apertura morbida e già umida di Genn.  
Sforbicia il più possibile, finché è l'altro a pregarlo di smetterla e sbrigarsi.

Genn ha gli occhi così lucidi, la pelle arrossata, il profumo di fiori è quasi asfissiante per i suoi sensi, ma non importa.  
Perché per una volta Genn non piange per il dolore o per il disagio o per la tristezza lacerante.  
Quando entra dentro di lui piano, centimetro per centimetro, Genn piange con il sorriso sulle labbra.

E a ogni spinta è un ansito, un sorriso, un bacio.  
Alex si sente scoppiare in quel calore umido così morbido e perfetto, _non vuole_ , vuole durare di più, vuole stare così per sempre, bacia il petto di Genn sulla spaccatura del body nero e lo stringe per i fianchi, mentre il biondo incurva la schiena e sospira, le mani strette alle lenzuola.

È costretto a fermarsi e a sollevarsi quando sente le pareti dell'altro stringersi inesorabilmente intorno a lui, non può perderselo.

 

_Perché Genn che viene..._

"Ah!"

 _è uno spettacolo unico._  


 

Alex riesce a contenere l'orgasmo dell'altro con le mani, preservando il tessuto scuro, Genn sospira immobile, le labbra spalancate e gli occhi socchiusi.  
Sposta la mano sporca del suo seme sul lenzuolo, pulendosi brevemente.  
"Gè."  
È rimasto dentro di lui, ma ora le pareti di Genn si stringono e comincia ad avvertire il bisogno di rilascio più forte.

"Sì. Sì, ti prego. Ti prego. _Ah!_ "  
Quando riprende a spingere Genn solleva di poco la testa, per poi portare le braccia intorno al suo collo e avvicinarsi.  
"Alè."

Continua a ripetere il suo nome come una litania finché Alex non avverte una stretta e un calore al basso ventre.

Ecco.  
_Ora lo può dire._

"Gè..."

 _Non si è mai sentito così felice._  


Respira pesantemente con le labbra socchiuse sul petto di Genn, segue il ritmo del suo cuore, mentre gli lascia qualche raro bacio tra un sospiro e un altro.  
Vorrebbe rimanere così per tutta la notte.  
Con le dita di Genn fra i capelli e il battito del suo cuore sotto le labbra.  
Completamente seppellito dentro di lui.  
Apre gli occhi e gli stringe le cosce, spostandosi leggermente.

"Aspetta... aspetta, _qui_..."  
Genn stringe il suo busto fra le gambe, le braccia saldamente intorno al suo collo.

"Sì sì, non ti preoccupare, non mi allontano."  


Ma dopo un po' Alex comincia a sentire fastidio, il membro morbido viene compresso troppo dalle pareti di Genn, e il suo stesso seme lotta per uscire.

"Sto uscendo d'accordo, amore?"  
Sussurra con un bacio sulla spalla di Genn, muovendo leggermente i fianchi per distaccarsi.

"No!"  
La negazione di Genn sembra più un urlo mal trattenuto che altro, si aggrappa alla sua schiena con le unghia e comprime ancora di più le sue pareti, senza via di fuga.

Il fastidio di Alex diventa dolore e dopo un leggero grugnito gli slaccia le dita dalla schiena e poggia le sue sui fianchi, stringendoli forte.  
"Gè mi stai facendo male.  
Basta sto uscendo - ignora il _no_ sussurrato dell'altro e con una stretta più forte ai suoi fianchi praticamente ordina - Allenta i muscoli. _Subito_."  
Questa è la sua voce da alpha.  
Lo sanno entrambi.

Ma naturalmente, su Genn non ha alcun _effetto_.

Quello che lo convince invece è la stretta forte sui suoi fianchi, così forte da fargli emettere un gemito di dolore.  
Così Genn allenta i muscoli, Alex ha modo di sfilarsi velocemente, ma prima che possa scivolargli un _che diavolo t'è preso?_ punta lo sguardo sul corpo di Genn che si volta mostrandogli la schiena ricoperta di pizzo nero che trema.  
Ha il respiro affannoso, ma le mani...

Appena si è allontanato da lui Genn si è affrettato a coprire la sua apertura, sentiva il seme già colare oltre le natiche, gli occhi gli pizzicano mentre tenta di riportare tutto il liquido biancastro al suo interno, addirittura spingendo le dita oltre il suo anello di muscoli.  
Il dolore derivato dall'ipersensibilità non lo spaventa, mentre le lacrime scendono la sua mente è già andata _oltre_.

"Genn che stai facendo? Ti fai male!"  
Ha messo il suo fastidio subito da parte, non appena ha visto il dolore dell'altro.  
Cerca di scostargli le braccia delicatamente ma l'altro non si muove.  
Dato che non conclude nulla parlando solo con la sua nuca, scende dal letto e raggiunge l'altra parte.  
Anche nella penombra riesce a distinguere il luccichio delle lacrime e i denti stretti per il dolore.  
Si stende nuovamente, stavolta di fronte a lui e comincia a baciarlo sulle guance e la fronte, gli accarezza le braccia nude fino alla schiena ruvida a causa del body.

Quando dalle spalle arriva piano piano ai polsi, con delicatezza prova a sfilargli le mani, ma Genn fa più forza, alza finalmente lo sguardo su di lui e sibila fra i denti stretti: "No."

Dopo l'iniziale spaesamento Alex corruga le sopracciglia e gli stringe i polsi, le sue dita ancora fra le sue gambe.

"Che stai cercando di fare, Genn?  
Spiegami."  
Gli tiene il viso rialzato abbastanza da incontrare la luce opaca dell'abat-jour.  
Lo sguardo risoluto e serio si accartoccia trasformandosi in una smorfia tremante.

"Tu mi ami?"  
"Certo. Ti amo con tutto me stesso."

Non gli ha detto _che dici Genn sei impazzito?_ Oppure: _che domande fai?_  
Ha risposto e basta.  
C'è qualcosa che non va e lo sente.  
Questa consapevolezza non deriva da nessun legame biologico, è solo il suo conoscerlo in profondità.  
"Ti amo anch'io. Con tutto me stesso."  
Non è la prima volta che se lo dicono, _naturalmente no_.  
Ma stavolta gli salta il cuore in gola più forte delle altre.

"Mia nonna dice... che se si fa l'amore con la persona che ami, che ami _davvero_ , allora... allora c'è un'alta probabilità di concepire."  
Alex rilascia un sospiro che gli fa tremare i polmoni, stringe fra le dita il viso bagnato di Genn e gli lascia un bacio profondo, ricambiato poco dall'altro, impegnato ancora con le falangi in mezzo alle cosce.

 _Deve fargli male adesso._  
Lo capisce dal tremolio delle sue iridi quando vengono illuminate dalla luce soffusa della stanza.

"Tu vuoi un bambino?"  
Non ne hanno realmente parlato, non _ora_ , non davvero.  
Sono giovani e hanno la vita davanti per prendere una decisione tanto importante.  
_Ma se Genn lo vuole..._  
Loro comunque non possono averlo.  
Non uno loro, non... con il metodo tradizionale.  
Lo sa anche Genn, non può non saperlo, viene costantemente ricordato a entrambi, _costantemente_.

Ma questa storia.  
Probabilmente la nonna di Genn glielo avrà detto in buona fede, per consolarlo, o magari ne è realmente convinta.  
Forse gliel'ha detto prima di vedere Genn presentarsi come beta.

"No..."  
La voce insicura del biondo interrompe il suo filo di pensieri.  
"Non lo voglio. Non lo voglio adesso.  
In _realtà_... non posso saperlo con certezza ma... non credo lo vorrò neanche in futuro."

Alex rilascia un respiro tremante dal fondo della gola e prende a baciare tutto il viso del bellissimo ragazzo davanti a lui.  
Quando Genn mugugna nel bacio in cerca di risposte, Alex si limita a ridacchiare sollevato.  
"Neanche io. Neanche io lo voglio un bambino."

Genn allora sfila finalmente le dita dalla sua apertura, sospirando quando finalmente le pareti possono far scivolare via il liquido.  
Alex gli prende le mani e si mette le dita sporche di Genn in bocca, subito tirate indietro dall'altro con espressione schifata.  
"Scordatelo che ti bacio dopo questa porcata."  
Alex ridacchia, e cerca le sue labbra apposta, e Genn lo spinge via, con fare altezzoso.  
Attento a non sporcare il body rimasto miracolosamente intatto, si tira in piedi e traballante, va a sciacquarsi le dita e l'intimità nel bagno adiacente.

Alex sospira, mentre si copre leggermente col lenzuolo.

_Ne hanno parlato._

Hanno parlato anche di questo e si trovano d'accordo.  
Loro... sono così simili, così perfetti insieme.  
_Come fanno gli altri a non vederlo?_  
Insomma, la biologia... perché devono esserne tutti schiavi, perché non si possono amare le persone invece che la loro biologia?  
_Perché_ la sua famiglia non può accettare e amare Gennaro come lo accetta e lo ama lui?  
Come lo accetta e lo ama Gennaro stesso, a dirla tutta.

 _Genn_... danno tutti per scontato che Alex sarà il primo a cedere, ma lui... potrebbe stancarsi di questa situazione per primo.  
Trovarsi un beta come lui.  
Vivere una vita tranquilla, perfettamente accettati in società.  
Nessuno gli darebbe più addosso o lo incolperebbe di trattenere un alpha dal trovare il suo compagno ideale.  
Stringe i pugni.

 _No_.  
Genn è suo.  
_È suo, suo, suosuosuo._  
Nessuno glielo porterà via.

Quando sente i denti stridere, sbatte le palpebre e apre i pugni.  
Li ha stretti così tanto che da una delle mezzelune lasciate sui palmi dalle unghia, comincia a fuoriuscire del sangue.  
Mentre si osserva i palmi segnati, sente la porta del bagno aprirsi e rivelare Genn in slip maschili con in mano il body scuro.

"Hey! - zoppica ancora leggermente, oggi è stato intenso sicuramente, ma Alex non si sente in colpa, anzi si sente _fiero_ , come se quello fosse un segno del suo passaggio più chiaro di altri. -  
Che facevi con quelle mani?  
In dieci minuti sentivi troppo la mia mancanza?"  
Poggia con delicatezza il body sulla poltrona imbottita affianco al letto e gli si stende addosso con un sorriso e un bacio.

Ad Alex da fastidio che le loro cosce siano divise dal lenzuolo, quel sottile strato di stoffa non deve mettersi in mezzo, è stanco di tutte quelle cose che continuano _a mettersi in mezzo..._

"Ma che ti ronza in quella testa?  
Lo sento da qui il criceto che corre."  
Dice con uno sbadiglio nel vuoto tra la spalla e il collo.  
Alex si limita a sfilare il lenzuolo da sotto Genn e usarlo per coprire entrambi.  
"Penso a quanto siamo stati fortunati a trovarci. _Così tanto_."  
Genn sospira mentre gli lascia un morso giocoso proprio nel punto di congiunzione tra spalla e collo.  
"Lo dici perché ti è piaciuta la sorpresa di oggi?"

"Lo dico perché penso che ogni giorno insieme a te sia una benedizione."  
La voce gli si spezza sull'ultima parola, dandogli anche un significato nuovo.  
Genn alza il viso dal suo rifugio preferito e posa una mano sulla guancia del moro.

Alex ha le labbra secche, ma spera che continuando ad accarezzagliele lentamente possa affinare quelle pieghe, quei sottili taglietti dolorosi.  
Spera sempre che il suo tocco e i suoi baci possano lenire il dolore di Alex, non gli importa neanche del suo, basta che Alex stia bene.

Quando Alex gli ferma la mano con la sua, sulla sua guancia e gli bacia il pollice con un sorriso, si rende conto che le pieghe sulle sue labbra sembrano solo _più consumate_.  
Più profonde, più pronunciate.

I taglietti sembrano di più, _più marcati,_ il suo sorriso sembra una smorfia di dolore alla luce soffusa della stanza.

 _Genn gli fa male._  
È lui, è tutta colpa sua.  
Gli sembra di curare le sue ferite, di lisciare la sua pelle, di fagli del bene.

Ma tutto ciò che gli fa è male.  
_In continuazione._

Sfila lentamente la mano dalla presa leggera di Alex con un sorriso che nasconde un disgusto totale per se stesso e riprende il suo posto tra la spalla e il collo di Alex.  
Si abbandona su di lui perché nonostante tutto è un fottuto egoista e vuole Alex vicino al suo cuore _sempre_.

Come ora.  
Con Alex che gli accarezza lento la schiena e gli bacia la testa.  
E quando gli posa la mano sul petto, sente il cuore lento, a ritmo col suo.

E lui non è altro che un ladro meschino.  
Avaro e parassita.

Un drago che dorme sul tesoro più prezioso del mondo e non ha alcuna intenzione di far avvicinare nessuno.  
Lo tiene rinchiuso nella sua grotta oscura e soffocante, per paura che il suo luccichio possa attirare qualcun altro.  
Qualcuno di _giusto_ che sappia valorizzare il tesoro, lucidarlo, moneta per moneta, farlo _brillare_ , dargli vero significato.

Mentre stringe i denti fino a sentirli scricchiolare pensa solo che Alex è suo.  
_È suo_.  
Farà tutto il possibile per tenere il suo tesoro al chiuso, accatastato, irraggiungibile.

Se soffocherà, soffocherà con la corona più preziosa stretta tra sue mani da rettile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Tornare a casa è stato... _difficile._

Alex gli ha tenuto la mano sul cambio per tutto il viaggio in auto.  
Hanno dovuto accostare a un bivio boscoso perché Alex non riusciva a vedere più la strada a causa delle lacrime.

Genn è uscito dall'auto e ha fatto il giro per raggiungerlo, le mani tremanti e un nodo in gola.  
Alex si poggia al fianco del mezzo sfregandosi le guance con forza, senza guardarlo.

 _Ma va bene._  
La tristezza che provano ora va bene.  
Vuol dire che quella che hanno provato per un giorno è stata vera felicità.

"Avrei voluto stare così sempre. Io..."  
"Lo so..."  
Genn gli solleva il viso accarezzandogli le guance bagnate, trattenendosi anche lui.  
Alex scontra la fronte contro la sua, stringendogli i fianchi.  
"Abbiamo fatto l'amore... e sei anche venuto, Gè."

Genn si scaccia via una lacrima che non è stato in grado di trattenere mentre ridacchia contro le labbra dell'altro.  
"Sì. È stato bellissimo. Sei stato bravissimo. E io ti amo."  
Ride anche Alex prima di lasciargli due baci salati e sussurrare: "Mi ami perché ti ho fatto venire?"

Genn gli bacia una guancia prima di scostarsi il necessario per guardarlo improvvisamente serio.  
"Ti amo per i rari momenti di gioia che ci concediamo all'alba. Quando ci sei tu e ci sono io. Insieme. Nella stessa luce."

Alex sorride tremulo e annuisce mentre gli prende le mani e le bacia piano.

Riprendono la strada in silenzio.  
  
  


Quando Alex parcheggia affianco a casa di Genn, nessuno di loro si muove per qualche attimo.  
Quello che è successo è stato talmente bello nonostante tutto, nonostante i pensieri negativi onnipresenti, nonostante le differenze fisiche e mentali che li dividono...  
_È stato bello lo stesso._  
Così bello che sembra un sogno lontano ora che osserva il buio soffocare casa sua.

Genn stringe la mano di Alex sulla sua coscia e guarda oltre il vetro.  
_Non avranno mai più un momento così._  
Non per ora, ma neanche dopo la fine degli esami, perché la famiglia di Alex lo spingerà ad allontanarsi.  
A scegliere una facoltà prestigiosa il più lontano possibile da Genn e lui non potrà dire no.  
Probabilmente non vorrebbe neanche dirlo quel _no_.  
Se Alex si allontana non ce la faranno.  
La saliva gli si secca in bocca.

"Gè... devi... devi andare."  
Si volta alla sua sinistra per incontrare lo sguardo triste di Alex.  
Annuisce piano e riesce a gracchiare un _mi accompagni?_ prima di scendere dall'auto e avviarsi fino alla sua porta.  
Sente Alex recuperare il suo piccolo trolley e raggiungerlo sul vialetto.

"Gè."

Si volta verso Alex, due gradini sotto di lui, e forza un sorriso.

"Io ti amo tantissimo."

_Per ora_

"Lo sai. Lo devi ricordare sempre."

Lo sa, lo ricorda.

 _Alex lo ama_.

Per ora.

"Anche io. - la voce gli esce gracchiante per il silenzio prolungato, se la schiarisce e ripete - Ti amo anche io, tantissimo."

Scende un gradino e si abbassa verso il moro che alza la testa.  
Il loro sembra l'ultimo bacio di due amanti prima di varcare definitivamente le porte dell'Inferno.

 _In effetti_... non c'è tutta questa differenza.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Alessio."

"Hey mamma..."

Solleva le palpebre pigramente, mentre si tira a sedere con un gemito.

Ha dormito sui libri.

Ha la guancia intorpidita e la schiena a pezzi, la sera prima era rimasto a studiare oltre la mezzanotte, la mente in panne ma l'ansia sotto la pelle, ha continuato finché non è crollato, apparentemente.

"Tutto bene?"

Pina gli accarezza brevemente la testa prima di spostarsi ai fornelli.  
L'alba avanza, ma non devono essere oltre le cinque, sua madre si sveglia sempre prima di tutti ed è anche l'ultima ad andare a dormire.  
Ogni giorno fin dalle prime luci, si assicura di far filare tutto liscio a casa per loro.  
Anche se ormai Ciro e Pasquale vivono da soli, tornano spesso a dormire a casa e lei è sempre in prima linea.  
Fa le faccende domestiche, cucina ogni ben di dio per tutti loro, senza mai un lamento o una parola fuori posto.

Alex, grazie a Genn, ha cominciato a notare la sua importanza in casa, dava la sua presenza per scontata e ogni sua premura dovuta, ma ora non perde occasione per ringraziarla o darle una mano.  
Come in questo momento.

"Come farei senza di te?"

Si tira su a sedere stiracchiandosi dolorosamente, mentre sua madre mette su quella che sarà solo la prima caffettiera della giornata.  
Lei ridacchia e tira fuori un pacco di biscotti, già pronta a spostare i libri di Alex e apparecchiare per la colazione.

"Senza di me sarà difficile, ma non impossibile. Quando vivrai da solo dovrai imparare a prenderti cura di te stesso, ma con un po' di fortuna troverai anche un buon omega che si occuperà di te come io mi occupo di voi."

Alex le sorride distratto, ma rimane in silenzio.  
Nella sua mente solo _un'immagine_.

Genn che la mattina alle cinque dorme con lui.  
Che dorme anche alle sette, anche a un quarto alle otto perché è _sempre_ ritardatario e questo non cambierà mai.  
Alex che è costretto a svegliarlo e a portargli il caffè perché altrimenti lui proprio non _riesce_ ad alzarsi e...  
Ridacchia stropicciandosi malamente gli occhi.

"Perché ridi?"  
Pina lo guarda sorridendo, mentre sistema le tazze da latte per tutti.  
"No, niente."

Genn non lo farebbe mai.

Probabilmente lo aiuterebbe con le faccende, si aiuterebbero a vicenda, ma non sarebbe mai un bravo casalingo, non così.  
Non come sua madre.  
Sarebbe sempre disordinato e di corsa a causa dei suoi continui ritardi, ma non si dimenticherebbe mai di dargli un bacio sull'uscio della porta per salutarlo.

"Ridi per il fatto che non troverai mai un omega buono come tua mamma, dì la verità."  
Sua madre incrocia le braccia, le pentole sono già sul piano cucina insieme alla carne macinata.  
_Ragù oggi, che buono._

"Rido perché Genn sa cucinare solo la pasta e il caffè. Però sa usare il microonde, il che lo rende un buon partito sicuramente."

Fa schioccare il polso ancora mezzo intorpidito e si versa un po' di caffè nella tazza di latte freddo.

"Genn sarà sicuramente fortunato se si sposterà in una grande città, gli auguro di trasferirsi e trovare un beta come lui con cui vivere serenamente.  
Ma non capisco cosa c'entri lui ora."

Pina ridacchia leggera mentre si sposta sul piano cottura, già pronta ad armeggiare con formaggio e carne.

C'entra.  
_Genn c'entra sempre._

 _Perché?_  
Perché lui non lo lascerà mai.

I biscotti che ha lasciato nel latte si sono trasformati in una zuppa informe, ne prende una cucchiaiata e mastica inutilmente data la consistenza molle.

"No, niente, così. Ho studiato inglese fino a notte fonda, poi sono crollato. Non gli ho dato la buonanotte, ecco perché mi è venuto in mente, tutto qui."  
"Uhm uhm."  
Sua madre continua a lavorare coi pomodori mentre il passato fatto in casa è già in cottura.

 _Già è tanto se Genn comprerà il sugo pronto._  
Ridacchia di nuovo e prende un'altra cucchiaiata di zuppa di latte e biscotti, il caffè lo aiuta un po' a riprendersi dal suo stato semi catatonico e anche i suoi sensi si risvegliano.

Sente due grilli cantare sul cespuglio dei vicini.  
I suoi cani ronfano tranquillamente e una mosca gli ronza vicino, fastidiosa.  
Ha gli occhi puntati sulla finestra, gli sembra quasi di vederli.

E poi arrivano anche gli odori.  
_Piano_.  
Meno forti dei suoni, ma latenti.  
L'odore di legna bruciata però prepondera su _tutti_.

"Papà..."  
"Che c'entra tuo padre, tesoro?"  
"Sentivo che parlavate ieri. Riguardo... l'università."

"Sì...- sua madre si volta asciugandosi sbrigativamente le mani al grembiule - tuo padre vuole mandarti a Torino o a Pavia. Ha varie conoscenze dell'Accademia, colleghi con cui è ancora in buoni rapporti, alcuni di loro hanno anche dei figli che sono tutti più o meno della tua età sai... potrebbero farti da guida nella città per i primi tempi, e sicuramente non saresti solo in un posto nuovo. A prescindere dall'indirizzo che vorrai intraprendere, gli atenei sono ottimi."

"Sono anche... molto lontani."

Osserva la sua tazza vuota con una smorfia.  
Non sa perché la cosa lo abbia colto così di sorpresa.  
Non ci ha ancora pensato a che facoltà prendere, aveva... ben altri _problemi_ per la testa.  
Ma in effetti, il fatto che i suoi lo vogliano mandare così lontano non dovrebbe stranirlo.

"Non fare quella faccia, tesoro. Anche a noi mancherai tantissimo... - posa la testa sullo stomaco di sua madre mentre lei lo abbraccia stretto - Lo sapevo che non eri portato per l'Accademia come tuo padre, ma fino in fondo ci speravo. Almeno non sarebbe stato così lontano."

Sarebbe stato lontano lo stesso.  
Lontano il giusto.  
Il _necessario_.  
Lontano abbastanza.

Lontano da Genn.  


"Ah! Ma lasciamo perdere che mi commuovo. Torno al ragù sennò mi si brucia."

Pina si allontana assicurandosi prima che le posate e le tazze siamo perfettamente allineate.  
Alex solleva lo sguardo sull'orologio alla parete.  
Tra un po' saranno tutti in piedi.

"Senti mamma, io vado in camera a ripetere un'altra mezz'ora, va bene?  
Sai che sono troppo nervoso, meglio che ci sto un altro po' sopra."  
"Uhm."

Mette la tazza nel lavello, raccatta i libri e raggiunge le scale.  
Sale velocemente fino alla porta della sua stanza e sospira di sollievo quando se la chiude alle spalle.  
Molla gli appunti sulla scrivania e si accascia sul letto.

 _Così_... non ha davvero possibilità di scelta.

Sua madre si è limitata a _informarlo_ riguardo la loro decisione.  
Non hanno neanche pensato che magari avrebbe preferito qualcosa di più vicino.  
Anzi no.  
_Ci hanno pensato._  
Proprio perché ci hanno pensato, si sono mossi di conseguenza.

 _È incredibile_.  
Colpisce il materasso sotto di lui con rabbia.  
Dopo tutti questi anni, dopo quanto hanno resistito, arrancato faticosamente, dopo tutta la _sofferenza_ e l'ansia, la paura, la tristezza.  
Lo vogliono allontanare da Genn.

Ne approfittano, usano la scusa dell'università, non vogliono neanche prendere in considerazione l'idea che Alex possa volersi trasferire con Genn, magari prendersi un anno sabbatico, lavoricchiare in giro e poi decidere cosa fare davvero.  
Oppure decidere insieme, valutare i pro e i contro, le proprie attitudini, la loro idea di realizzazione.  
_Non ne hanno parlato._  
Ma se Alex potesse, non andrebbe da nessuna parte senza Genn.

Senza contare che Alex rischierebbe il collasso dopo pochi giorni.  
È già al limite.  
La notte gli sembra quasi di sentire i denti dell'alpha digrignare rabbiosi, e lui lo sa _che non-_  
Non ce la farebbe.  
_A meno che..._  
Si tira su a sedere di scatto spalancando gli occhi.

Genn... quando ne fanno parlato, lui lo _zittiva_ , cambiava discorso, ma se adesso... _loro non hanno scelta._  
Non possono separarli.  
Non glielo devono permettere.  
Hanno dettato legge sulle loro vite fin da quando erano in fasce, non avranno potere anche su quello.

Ora... sa cosa deve fare.

È l'unica via di fuga.  


Perché il loro... non è il migliore dei mondi possibili.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Hanno aspettato che si facessero le due di pomeriggio.

Fa molto caldo.

Gli orali di Alex sono stati il primo giorno, quelli di Genn il terzo.

Sono venuti insieme però a vedere i quadri finali.

Fa davvero _caldo_.

Nonostante i nervi li mangiassero vivi hanno aspettato.  
Perché non possono stare nella ressa degli studenti, non possono stare dove ci sono troppi odori in _generale_.

Genn osserva Alex con la coda dell'occhio.

Va meglio, crede.  
Ma non bisogna forzagli troppo la mano.

_Alex... non sta bene._

Gli stringe più forte la mano sudata prima di lasciargliela e sistemarsi di fronte a lui.

Gli asciuga una goccia di sudore sulla tempia con i polpastrelli e Alex chiude gli occhi.

"Non pensarci, ok? Andrà bene, la tua tesina era bellissima. A parte Fisica.  
Ma non ti preoccupare, quella era una stronza."

Alex ride e il suo corpo sembra tremare.  
È costretto a fare un passo indietro e a reggersi la testa per un minuto.  
_Un giramento, forse._

"Alè?"

"Il caldo."

Genn annuisce e si scosta dalla fronte la frangia umida.  
Gli prende la mano incurante del sudore fastidioso e del caldo soffocante e lo spinge a camminare verso l'ingresso della scuola.  
Salgono le scale in silenzio, appena più calmi, sotto l'ombra del tetto scolastico.

Ci sono solo due ragazzi per terra alla loro estrema sinistra, chiacchierano leggeri mentre mangiano dei panini.  
Tutti gli altri loro compagni di scuola saranno già andati al mare o a farsi una buona dormita, dopo aver visto i risultati.  
A Genn piacerebbe una dormita.

"Gè vai tu. Ti prego non ho il coraggio. Ti aspetto qui, va bene?"

Alex si sistema sul muretto a destra, tiene lo sguardo allucinato fisso su di lui, evitando accuratamente le vetrate su cui sono sistemati i risultati dei loro esami.  


Erano stati entrambi abbastanza male in quei giorni, soprattuto Alex, i suoi genitori gli hanno parlato moltissimo dell'Università, dei voti, di quanto _si sarebbe dovuto impegnare_ per i test d'ammissione...

Dopo l'orale di Genn, Alex ha pianto.  
Lì per lì ha pensato fosse per il sollievo di aver chiuso anche quel capitolo della loro vita, ma Alex continuava a stringerlo _così forte_ , come se avesse avuto paura che gli _scivolasse_ dalle mani.  
E Genn ha capito.

Ora che è finita la scuola rischiano ogni giorno di scivolarsi dalle mani.  


Genn annuisce, e fa due passi in avanti, per raggiungere i quadri.

Scorre lo sguardo velocemente su tutti i nomi della sezione D finché non arriva a _Iodice_.  
83.  
Sospira e sorride, si sposta alla destra per fare la stessa cosa per la sua sezione, la E.  
86.  
Cazzo.  
_Menomalemenomalemenomale_

"Alè!"

Si volta alla sua destra sorridendo, Alex però ha gli occhi chiusi, la schiena abbandonata contro il muretto e le gambe mollemente socchiuse.  
Genn lo raggiunge con un sorriso a trentadue denti, si inginocchia fra le sue gambe distese e si regge alle cosce per lasciargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra.  
I pantaloncini da basket del moro sono umidi di sudore, ma Genn non si sposta, almeno finché Alex non apre gli occhi e gli sorride, stanco.

"Alè 83 tu e 86 io! Hai capito?  
Abbiamo chiuso con questa cazzo di scuola, abbiamo chiuso con tutti loro, e abbiamo chiuso alla grande!"

Non sa perché nonostante il tono concitato stia bisbigliando.  
Forse perché Alex sbatte pigramente le palpebre come se si fosse appena svegliato, e Genn non lo volesse disturbare.  
Scavalca le sue cosce e si siede affianco a lui, la testa sulla sua spalla e le mani intorno al suo braccio,

Sente Alex poggiare la testa sulla sua e sospirare, completamente rilassato.

"Che sollievo..."

Sospira, stanco.  
Le braccia gli stringono brevemente i fianchi per poi scivolare via.  
Il corpo del moro si accascia contro il suo e solo allora Genn si _accorge_.  
Alex ha smesso di respirare.

No _._

 

_No no Alex!_

_Alex rispondimi!_

_Chiamate qualcuno!_  
_Vi prego!_  


 

Spinge Alex con le spalle fino a terra e gli tocca freneticamente il petto e il viso, _non sa che fare_ , sente qualcuno urlare prima che venga spostato di forza.

C'è un ragazzo che ha sollevato Alex di peso dalle spalle e l'infermiera della scuola accorsa che lo tira su e insieme a lui lo porta verso l'infermeria.  
Genn si solleva da terra a fatica, riesce a distinguere solo forme e colori, vede tutto sfocato e ombroso.  
Si scaccia le lacrime che non si era accorto di versare e segue anche lui la scia dei due.

L'infermeria ha la porta spalancata.  
Sente due voci concitate raggiungerlo, prima di vederli.  
Il ragazzo aiuta l'infermiera a posare delicatamente il corpo di Alex sul piccolo lettino adoperandosi poi per cercare una flebo.  
Trova una bustina con del liquido trasparente all'interno, srotola un filo dall'estremità e...  
Genn si volta e guarda il corridoio vuoto.

Vorrebbe poter pensare che Alex sia svenuto per il caldo.

Per lo stress del risultato, per la carenza di sonno.  
Probabilmente perché sta mangiando poco e male.  
_Ma la verità è..._

"È tutta colpa tua."  
Spalanca gli occhi e si volta verso la voce.  
Appartiene al ragazzo che ha aiutato Alex, i capelli chiari e gli occhi arrabbiati hanno qualcosa di familiare.  
"Qualunque cosa gli succeda di male sarà sempre colpa tua. Alex era un mio amico, e tu..."  
"Tu l'hai abbandonato al terzo anno come tutti gli altri suoi amici."

La voce gli esce roca, mentre guarda il ragazzo che ora riconosce.  
_Andrea_.  
Era uno degli amici alpha di Alex, sono in classe insieme, Alex era particolarmente legato a lui, glielo nominava spesso.  
_Dopo_... hanno cominciato tutti a ignorarlo.  
A guardarli male nei corridoi, a parlare alle loro spalle.  
Alex ne ha sofferto moltissimo.

"Certo. Perché lui aveva scelto di rimanere con te nonostante tutto! Ogni anno speravo che ti lasciasse per poter tornare come prima, ma lui continuava a sceglierti ogni cazzo di giorno!"  
Andrea gli è avvicinato pericolosamente, i denti digrignati e i pugni stretti.

"E adesso... l'hai ridotto al fantasma di se stesso. Non lo vedi? Lo hai distrutto! È tutta colpa tua!"

Lo spintone se lo aspettava.  
Il minimo.  
_Ciò non significa_  
Che quando la sua schiena sbatte violentemente contro il muro, non gli si mozzi il fiato per il dolore.

"Non è colpa mia."

Genn rimane contro la parete, con la testa bassa e gli occhi spalancati.

"Invece sì. Dio, non ti riesco neanche a guardare. Come cazzo fa Alex a fare... _cose_ con te... devi essere proprio una strega del cazzo o qualcosa del genere... Manuel lo diceva, non poteva essere che Alex si fosse fottuto il cervello fino a questo punto. Ha rinunciato a tutto, a noi anche! Per stare con uno come te oddio. Mi viene da ridere."

Quando Genn solleva la testa alla risata dell'altro, e si rende conto di aver conficcato le unghia nel muro.  
"Non ha rinunciato a voi. Siete voi che l'avete lasciato."  
Parla coi denti stretti e gli occhi taglienti.  
Solo lui sa cosa ha passato Alex.

Era circondato da amici, benvoluto da tutti, sempre guardato con premura e rispetto.  
Dopo la presentazione di Genn è andato tutto a puttane, e Alex si è ritrovato senza supporto da parte della famiglia, degli amici, da parte di chiunque.  
Anche la sua biologia si è rivoltata contro di lui.

"Gli sono rimasto solo io. C'ero solo io con lui!"

"Tu...- Genn si morde il labbro quando Andrea gli si avvicina pericolosamente - sei la causa di tutto. Se tu te ne fossi andato, lui avrebbe avuto tutto e molto di più."

"Genn..."

Sussultano tutti e due quando sentono la voce di Alex provenire dalla porta aperta dall'infermeria.

Genn si si concentra solo e soltanto sulla sua voce, gli sembra di tornare a respirare quando raggiungendolo, riesce a vedere gli occhi aperti di Alex.  
L'infermiera lo lascia sedere sul letto mentre esce, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

"Alè..."  
Gli accarezza piano il viso, evitando di guardare il braccio dove è inserito l'ago per la flebo.  
"Che succede?" Gracchia malamente l'altro.  
"Niente. Solo due chiacchiere. - forza i muscoli del viso in un sorriso, cercando di dimenticare la conversazione di qualche minuto prima - Alè come stai, come..."

"Io non ce la faccio più."  


La sua mano si congela e scivola mollemente sul materasso duro della piccola stanza.

 _Ecco_.  
Ci siamo.

"Io non ci riesco.  
Mi sento cadere a pezzi giorno per giorno. Guardami.  
Genn _guardami_."

Solleva a fatica lo sguardo sul moro e sente come se gli avessero dato un pugno allo stomaco.

Sotto le luci al neon della stanza, Alex sembra quasi malato.  
La pelle è pallida, tira sugli zigomi, le labbra sottili sono screpolate e aride, gli occhi neri sono iniettati di sangue e contornati da occhiaie scure.

"Non lo vedi? Non ci vedi?  
Non possiamo continuare così.  
Sono già svenuto altre volte ma non te l'ho voluto dire perché- sospira mentre si passa con forza la mano sinistra sul viso -Il mio fisico... non... _regge_.  
Non più."

Genn lo sa.  
_Lo sa._  
Non lo vuole vedere, non l'ha voluto vedere finora, ma lo sa.

Ora che è praticamente sicuro che manderanno via Alex per studiare, loro non ce la faranno.  
Non ce la fanno neanche adesso, stando vicini.

"Lo so. Mi dispiace."

Genn sobbalza quando Alex lo afferra per il polso sinistro e si porta la sua mano alle labbra.  
Solleva lo sguardo risoluto mentre lascia un bacio leggero sul suo anello.  
È una sua abitudine, quando vuole sentirlo vicino in qualche modo.  
Probabilmente sarà l'ultima volta che lo fa.

Sente gli occhi bruciare ma non vuole distogliere neanche un secondo lo sguardo da Alex.  
Vuole vederlo per tutto il tempo che gli rimane con lui, ogni secondo, l'orologio ticchetta, _no rimani ti prego._

"Tu lo sai cosa dobbiamo fare."

 _Rimani_.

Nonostante tutto chiude gli occhi e annuisce piano, due lacrime gli sfuggono veloci nel movimento, ma ormai non se ne preoccupa neanche più.  
È diventata la normalità.

I ticchettii dell'orologio sono l'unico suono nella piccola stanzetta, neanche i loro respiri fanno rumore.

"Non c'è altra scelta. Finiremmo per morire, lo sai. Moriamo insieme, moriamo separati."

Solleva le palpebre umide e pesanti e annuisce di nuovo.

Se stanno insieme muoiono giorno per giorno, pezzo per pezzo, finché non gli capiterà qualcosa di terribile.  
Di definitivo.  
_Genn lo sa._  
Però se si separano, morirà.  
È così.  
Si lascerebbe morire.  
Lo sa che è così.  
Se Alex però pensa di fargli del bene, non gli dirà nulla.  
Per una volta, sarà Genn a fare del bene a lui, lasciandolo andare.  


_No, cazzo._  
Rimani.  
Rimani tutta la vita con me.  


"Gè. Io ti amo. Tu mi ami."

Non è una domanda.  
Ma annuisce lo stesso, mentre si alza e aiuta Alex a mettersi a sedere sul materasso.  
Si inginocchia per terra di fronte a lui e posa la guancia sul suo ginocchio.  
Sorride, quando Alex gli accarezza una guancia bagnata.  


"Vuoi stare con me per sempre?"

Solleva la testa e sbatte le palpebre confuso.  
Nonostante tutto annuisce comunque e lascia che Alex gli stringa il viso fra le mani.

"Genn dimmelo. Vuoi stare con me per sempre?"

Si aggrappa alle ginocchia del moro e sussurra: "Sì."  


"Dobbiamo legarci."  


 

No.

No.

No no no no.  


 

"No."

"Genn..."

"No, Alè, non voglio, è sbagliato!"

Gli manca il fiato, le lacrime gli hanno invaso il viso sente un dolore lancinante al petto che lo spinge a cercare di accartocciarsi su se stesso.  
Ma Alex gli tiene il viso fermo, in alto, scandisce bene le parole mentre lo guarda deciso.

"Tu non puoi. Con un altro beta, non puoi. Ma noi, _io e te_... possiamo."

"Anche se possiamo, è sbagliato lo stesso. Non posso condannarti a una vita con me per forza."  
La voce gli si spezza in più punti, non vuole neanche pensarci, come può lasciare che Alex rovini se stesso _con lui_...

"Aiutami a trovare una garza."  
Alex gli ha lasciato il viso e si osserva l'avambraccio con rabbia.  
Genn si solleva in piedi pulendosi il viso con le mani, trova delle garze con un flacone bianco di disinfettante.  
Porta il quadratino di stoffa bianca umido di medicinale ad Alex che si sfila l'ago della flebo e se lo preme sul braccio.

"Vorrei che per una volta pensassi alla felicità di tutti e due, invece che solo alla mia o solo alla tua.  
Dobbiamo farlo.  
È l'unica soluzione."

"Alex abbiamo diciannove anni..."  
"Sì.- Il moro i alza in piedi infermo sulle gambe e getta rabbioso la garza nel cestino affianco al letto. - E tra un mese sarò iscritto a una facoltà a centinaia di chilometri da te.  
Come pensi di fare?"

_Pensavo volessi lasciarmi._

"Metti in moto il tuo fantastico cervello da 86 e dimmi come pensi di risolvere questa situazione del cazzo."

_Pensavo volessi..._

"Io non ti lascio. Su questo non ci piove. Ma se ci leghiamo... - il suo cipiglio si scioglie in un sorriso storto - sarà tutto più semplice!  
Anche da lontani, staremo tranquilli perché saremo vicini spiritualmente e col cuore. Finirebbero tutti i nostri problemi, tutti.  
Nessuno potrebbe più dirci nulla, non c'è legge familiare o civile che tenga contro il legame.  
E saresti _riabilitato_."

Genn sgrana gli occhi e li punta in quelli di Alex, che sorride e scontra la fronte contro la sua.

"Sì, amore mio, sì.  
Saresti il mio compagno ufficialmente. Nessuno potrebbe più dire una parola o alzare un dito contro di te.  
E _probabilmente_... prenderai anche un po' del mio odore."  


L'odore di Alex.  
Avrebbe anche lui un odore.  
_L'odore di Alex._  


Un sorriso gli si allarga piano sul volto, per poi spegnersi inesorabilmente.

_No un attimo._

"Ma tu... come... con gli omega, con gli odori, come...?"

Alex ride allucinato, sembra un matto, gli stringe i fianchi lasciandogli vari baci sul viso, per poi scostarsi e guardarlo.

"Passerebbe tutto. Gli omega smetterebbero di essere attraenti per me, e io per loro.  
Potremmo vivere tranquillamente."

"Ma... come farai a vivere sempre con uno come... me?"

 _Con il sesso._  
Come faranno con il sesso se lui è _così_?

"Faremo come gli altri beta.  
Poco ma per bene."  
"Tu sei un alpha però."

Alex sta già rinnegando la sua natura al solo pensiero del legame.  
_Come può..._  
"Non mi importa."  
Non può non importare, è la sua biologia, _lui_...  
" _Lui_ non lo permetterà mai. Farebbe di tutto. Lo sai."

Alex si incupisce e gli stringe la nuca.  
"Non mi importa di _lui_. Io sono forte."

Genn scuote la testa.  
Anche se riuscissero, anche se tutto andasse bene e per miracolo _riuscissero_...

"Abbiamo solo diciannove anni.  
Io non so neanche cosa mettermi domani mattina, come facciamo a sapere che è la cosa giusta, dal legame non si scappa. Dovremmo stare insieme _tutta la vita_. Tu-"  
"Neanche io so cosa mi metterò domani. Non so cosa succederà fra un anno o fra venti.  
Non ne ho la minima idea.  
Ma in questo preciso momento una cosa la so.  
L'unica su cui sono sicuro sin da quando a sette anni mi hai versato il gelato addosso..."

Genn sbatte le palpebre e sorride.

"Te l'ho leccato direttamente dalla maglietta."

"Voglio stare con te per sempre."  


Genn si sente svuotato.  
Guarda il viso convinto di Alex e si ritrova ad annuire prima di accasciarsi su di lui in un abbraccio che sembra più un sorreggersi l'un l'altro.

"Quindi te lo richiedo."

Genn ha i brividi con le labbra di Alex premute contro il suo orecchio, ma lo stringe più forte intorno alle spalle e aspetta.

"Vuoi stare con me per sempre?"  


Ridacchia nel suo collo, stanco, _distrutto_ , ma forse, per una volta in settimane, tranquillo.  


"Sì."  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Lo faranno oggi.

_Lo faranno... oggi._

Oggi.  


Nonostante siano i primi di agosto Genn viene scosso da un'ondata di brividi che gli fanno battere i denti all'improvviso.

Si mette subito la mano davanti alla bocca e spalanca gli occhi mentre guarda allucinato verso la porta del bagno.

È chiusa, Alex sarà ancora steso sul letto matrimoniale della camera che hanno preso in un albergo poco distante dal loro paese.

Pasquale gli ha dato degli inibitori perché apparentemente l'odore del moro si era modificato troppo, in attesa del legame.  
Questo lo rende un po' irrequieto, i suoi sensi si sono acuiti e non in modo positivo.

Genn stringe la mascella e si volta verso lo specchio.  
_Per quanto gli riguarda..._

Sembra un cadavere.

Non dorme da tre giorni netti.  
Non riesce a mangiare senza vomitare da ieri.  
La sua biologia si sta ribellando nei limiti del possibile.  
Non è forte come con Alex, ma _adesso_...

"Genn."

Chiude gli occhi e si volta verso Alex sulla porta aperta.

Anche lui non sembra lui.

La pelle è bianchissima è umida di sudore sulle tempie, le occhiaie pronunciate è la labbra spaccate.  
Gli occhi sono duri, fissi su di lui.

"Alex."

Il moro contrae la mascella e stringe i pugni.  
Le vene sulle braccia sembrano voler scivolare via dalla pelle e strisciare come dei serpentelli, il più lontano possibile.

"Ti sei rinfrescato abbastanza."

La voce dell'altro è dura, non ammette repliche.  
Ma Genn è fedele fino in fondo a se stesso, perciò sorride accondiscendente, e si avvicina per sfiorargli il mento con le labbra.

"Amore mio."

Alex trema contro la sua bocca, così si stacca da lui e lo guarda cercando ancora di sorridere tranquillo.

"Lo sai che ho bisogno di più tempo. Me lo avevi promesso."

Fa un passo indietro e cerca di non far tremolare troppo le sue labbra mentre sorride.

"Se aspettiamo ancora - Alex strizza gli occhi e stringe i pugni mentre prende un respiro che sembra costargli moltissimo - cambierai idea per la _millesima volta_."

Genn ingoia a vuoto mentre gli occhi gli si fanno lucidi.

"Noi... abbiamo ancora diciannove anni..."

"Non fai altro che ripeterlo.  
Io non cambio idea però.  
Ti ci abituerai. Ci abitueremo.  
Andrà bene."

Alex non lo guarda.  
Ha la testa girata e gli occhi spalancati fissi nel vuoto.  
Respira pesantemente e continua a tremare.

"Ho bisogno di prepararmi. Per favore esci. - Alex si volta di scatto verso di lui e lo guarda ridacchiare - mi... _accechi_."

Riesce a strappargli un sorriso e si sente rincuorato in qualche modo.  
Quella parte di Alex che ama di più è ancora con lui.  
Poco, va e viene, ma c'è.

Alex esce dal bagno chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e il sorriso di Genn cade subito.  
Storce la bocca prima di sentire lo stomaco ribellarsi rumorosamente, ma neanche si piega sul lavandino, il suo stomaco è vuoto, non c'è nulla da poter rimettere.

Non riuscirebbe a guardarsi nuovamente allo specchio, così si sposta e afferra la boccetta del lubrificante.

Il legame va compiuto attraverso un atto sessuale.  
_Come se non_ \- respira due volte rumorosamente - _bastasse_.

Chiude gli occhi mentre fa scivolare gli slip fino a terra.  
Il cuore gli batte all'impazzata, si afferra la t-shirt all'altezza del petto come se potesse calmarlo in qualche modo.

Sobbalza quando sente un rumore di vetri frantumati poco fuori la porta e un grugnito arrabbiato.

"Alè?"

Comincia a tremare non appena sente il corpo di Alex scontrarsi con il legno duro della porta.

"Gè... _sbrigati_."

La voce del moro esce quasi strozzata, un sussurro che mette i brividi.  
Genn si morde il labbro, gli trema troppo e _non riesce a..._

"A-lex..."

Sobbalza nuovamente quando la porta trema di nuovo sotto i colpi del moro.

_"Sbri-ga-ti."_

Gli sfugge una lacrima mentre annuisce frenetico al vuoto, apre il lubrificante e se ne versa un po' sulle dita.

"Ho rotto la lampada. Non riesco... non ci riesco... a... _controllarlo_."

Il sussurro spezzato di Alex gli fa mordere di nuovo il labbro, comincia a sentire la bocca impastata di rame.  
Non si spreca a scaldare il liquido, si piega leggermente e inserisce piano l'indice nella sua apertura.  
Ha i muscoli contratti, il suo corpo si è totalmente chiuso in se stesso quasi in difesa, spalanca gli occhi mentre cerca di arrivare più a fondo.

"Cerca di resistere."  
Dopo aver parlato si morde più forte le labbra, quasi gli scappa una risatina perché lui non sta meglio.  
Non sta... _meglio_.  
Gli scivola un'altra lacrima mentre è costretto ad aggiungere più lubrificante e ricominciare daccapo.

Riesce ad aggiungere solo due dita, la pressione è troppo forte, i muscoli sono induriti, chiusi, il suo corpo sa cosa sta per succedere, il beta che è dentro di lui si ribella finché può, ma è debole e invece _Genn_ _è forte_ , lo è sempre stato.

Sfila le dita e se le sciacqua velocemente.

 _Non vuoi?_  
_Ma tanto io lo faccio lo stesso._  
_Soffriremo insieme._  
_È così che deve essere._

Spalanca la porta del bagno e prende il viso di Alex fra le mani.  
Ha gli occhi scurissimi e la mascella dura, stretta.  
Gli scosta un ciuffo nero dalla fronte umida e parla piano.

"Sono pronto."

Alex chiude gli occhi e annuisce mentre gli bacia il polso e barcolla all'indietro.  
Genn lo prende come un invito, si stende sul letto matrimoniale sfilandosi la maglietta con Alex che fa altrettanto.

Farà male.  
_Molto_.  
Ma non c'è altro modo.  


Ad Alex tremano le mani mentre si slaccia i jeans.  
È riuscito a contenere i sussurri nella sua testa per così tanto, e ora...  


_Sei un rifiuto della società._

_Esattamente come_ quello.  


Sbatte gli occhi e alza il viso verso Genn, che trema incontrollabilmente contro le coperte.  


Zitto.  


Un bottone.  
Un altro.  
Un altro.  


_Ho sopportato il sesso con quell'essere così a lungo, solo perché sapevo che non ci sarebbe stata altra scelta, ma questo..._

_Questo è peggio di qualsiasi tortura, di qualsiasi morte._  


Si sfila la camicia con molta difficoltà, il mondo intorno a lui trema, così come trema Genn.  


O forse è solo lui a tremare.  


_Non te lo lascerò fare._

È tardi. Lo sto già facendo.  


Ha la vista appannata ai bordi, ma scuote la testa e cerca di concentrarsi.

Genn è al centro del letto, il viso di lato e le gambe piegate, chiuse.  
Lo raggiunge a fatica, sente l'aria così bollente che gli sembra di respirare fuoco.

Si passa le mani sul viso, ma la situazione non migliora.

Lo sa che è tutto nella sua testa.  
Lo sa.  
_Ma adesso..._

"Alex ti prego..."

Sì.  
_Adesso._

Si sistema sul materasso e posa le mani sulle ginocchia serrate di Genn.

Lo vede sfocato, ma lo vede.  
Genn ha gli occhi serrati, ha ancora il viso di lato, le labbra strette.  
Le mani stringono spasmodicamente il lenzuolo.  
Spinge un po' le ginocchia di Genn e quando vede che non si muovono prova a chiamarlo.

Genn apre gli occhi e lo guarda vacuo.  
"Cerca di... fare piano. Ti prego."

Alex stringe gli occhi e annuisce.  
Non sa se ce la farà.  
Genn lo sa, loro lo sanno.

Apre le gambe di Genn e sospira.  


_Lui non è niente._

Zitto.

_Non merita neanche di leccarti i piedi._

Zitto.

_Neanche di baciare la terra dove cammini._

Stai... zitto!  


Apre gli occhi quando sente Genn urlare.

Lo tiene fermo per le cosce ed è entrato solo a metà dentro di lui.  
Il petto del biondo trema e ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Genn..."

Cazzo.

"Scusami, scusami io..."

"Continua."

Alex spalanca gli occhi e lo guarda.

Genn tira su col naso e respira tremulo.

"Continua."

La pelle di Genn pizzica sotto le sue mani, scuote di nuovo la testa e spinge più piano.  
Sente solo un sospiro dal biondo, si concentra sul suo cuore che batte all'impazzata, e respira.  
Quando entra del tutto dentro di lui apre le palpebre e lo guarda.

Genn si stringe un pugno fra i denti, le guance bagnate dalle lacrime continue.

"Genn..."

_Che cazzo ti frega di come sta lui, si può sapere?_

"Amore, ti prego..."

 _Un beta frigido._  
_Proprio l'ultimo scarto sulla terra chiami 'amore'._

"Ce la posso fare."

Quando Genn si toglie il pugno dalla bocca per rispondere, il dorso della mano è sporco di sangue e saliva.  
Come la sua bocca.

 _Che schifo._  
_È proprio rivoltante._  
_Ogni cosa di lui lo è._  


Alex lo ignora, l'alpha non è più un semplice sussurro, è una voce forte e costante nella sua testa, lo sa che cosa sta cercando di fare.  
Tenta il tutto per tutto.  
Ma lui è più forte.

 _No._  
_Tu sei un debole del cazzo._  


"Gè adesso vado. Cerco di fare in fretta, resisti."

Porta indietro i fianchi per spingere di nuovo.  


_Sei debole._  
_La delusione di tutta la tua famiglia._

Stai fuori dalla mia testa.  


Sente Genn genere di dolore a ogni spinta, ma non può... _fermarsi._  
Se si ferma è la fine.  


_Ma guardati... stai scopando con un beta che andrebbe solo rinchiuso in una gabbia con altri animali inutili come lui._

Zitto.

 _O no._  
_Bisognerebbe farlo sparire dalla faccia della terra._

Riesce quasi a vedere il sorriso dell'alpha allargarsi, oltre le sbarre che lo contengono.

_Posso farlo sparire io per te._

Non lo toccare.

 _Non se ne accorgerà nessuno._  
_Sarò bravo._

Non ti azzardare.

 _Nessuno sentirà la sua mancanza._  
_Neanche tu._  


"Non lo toccare neanche con un dito."

"Alex..."

Sbatte le palpebre e guarda in basso.  
Genn singhiozza sotto di lui, e tiene le mani strette intorno ai suoi polsi.

"Non lo devi a-scoltare.  
Lui... lui sa dove farci ma-le."

Sì  
_Sìsìsìsì._  
Sì.  
_È vero_.

Sì morde il labbro perché le mani di Genn bruciano terribilmente contro la sua pelle, ma non le scosta.  
Lascia che Genn ci si aggrappi con le unghia, che gli bruci ogni centimetro di pelle col suo calore, non... devono... cedere...  


_Lo stai facendo davvero?_  
_Non farmi ridere._

"Genn..."

 _Lui non è niente._  
_Meno di niente._  
_È come se fosse già morto._

"Sì, ci sono."

La sua voce gli arriva ovattata, la testa gli scoppia ma Alex spinge il naso contro il collo di Genn e ispira.

 _Non senti?_  
_Finalmente ha un odore._

La pelle di Genn gli si raggrinzisce sotto le labbra, diventa acida e polverosa, un odore di putrido lo circonda, ma Alex lo sa...

_È un cadavere._

...che non è vero.  


Quando gli morde il collo, Genn urla.

Ogni cellula del suo corpo è viva e vibra contro di lui.  
Trema e si aggrappa alle sue spalle, ma Alex non si scosta, anche quando il sapore del suo sangue gli invade la bocca, rimane lì, mentre con un'ultima spinta viene dentro di lui e aspetta.  


Aspetta.

Aspetta.

Aspetta.  


Quando Genn gli stringe le mani si solleva da lui a fatica.  
I muscoli delle gambe gli tremano mentre si sfila piano dal corpo del biondo.

"Gè..."

La sua stessa voce gli è estranea, la sua stessa pelle gli è estranea, la mano che allunga sui polsi immobili di Genn sembra quella di un altro.

Alla luce dell'abat jour sul tavolo dietro di loro, il corpo di Genn sembra più pallido.  
Più bianco e spigoloso.  
Così fermo, immobile, sembra quasi una bambola di porcellana finissima.  
Una di quelle rotte in fase di lavorazione.

"Gè."

Si sposta verso il fianco sinistro del suo corpo, il lato in cui il capo di Genn è rivolto, non si è mosso di un centimetro, ha continuato a guardare quella parete, e lo continua a fare anche ora, con i rivoli di sangue che ancora gli sporcano il collo.

Gli posa la mano sulla guancia bagnata, dai suoi occhi continuano a sgorgare lacrime anche ora che sembra tutto così... fermo.

Calmo.  


"Se n'è andato."

Alex sbatte gli occhi e interrompe le sue carezze.

"Non lo sento più. Gè non lo sento più. Lui... _se n'è andato!_ O si è arreso, ha capito che lo volevamo davvero e se n'è andato!"

Poi si _ricorda_.  
Il collo di Genn sanguina ancora.  
Si affretta a passare la lingua più volte sopra il morso aperto finché sente la pelle del biondo rimarginarsi sotto le sue labbra.

"Alex..."

Il moro sorride quando Genn sospira piano.

"Scusami, ti ho tenuto via per un po'... come ti senti?"

Genn raddrizza a fatica il collo ancora rosso, le guance lucide e lo sguardo fuori fuoco.

"Non sento... niente."

Alex annuisce.  
Neanche lui sente niente di strano o di diverso.  
Tranne il suo alpha.  
_Lui_ non lo sente più.  


"Ho sonno..."

Genn chiude gli occhi e sospira, ma _no_.

"No, Gè. Stai con me, vuoi?  
Stai sveglio."

_Deve stare sveglio._

"Ho sonno e mi fa male tutto..."

_Deve stare sveglio._

"Lo so amore, ti prego stai con me però eh? Stai con me."

_Se non sta sveglio-_

"Alè no, non voglio stare seduto..."

- _il legame se lo porterà via._

"Invece stai seduto qui, tieni, mettiti questa e stai qui, non dormi finché non te lo dico io d'accordo?"

_Se lo porterà via in un luogo dove Alex non potrà raggiungerlo._

"Perché...?"

_Tutto perché..._

"Ci stiamo unendo, stiamo diventando una cosa sola. Devi rimanere sveglio per vederlo succedere, non ti pare?"

Lo stringe brevemente per il fianco, la camicia che gli ha poggiato sulle spalle fruscia piano.

... _se Genn cede, il legame si prenderà il suo spirito._

E la notte di Alex sarà buia come non lo è stata mai.  


"Me lo dai un bacio?"

Alex cerca di tenere la voce alta, allegra, lo stringe, gli accarezza le guance, Genn è infastidito, ha gli occhi semi chiusi, il morso ancora visibile sul collo.

"Se ti bacio mi lasci dormire?"

In un altro momento avrebbe riso, gli avrebbe detto _sì, certo che ti lascio dormire_ perché fa sempre un po' male che Genn non lo ascolti in quanto alpha, ma è bello che glielo chieda così, da persona a persona, a prescindere dal loro status biologico.

Sorride storto mentre lo scuote per le spalle leggermente.

"Gè devi stare su. Devi brillare, lo sai che la notte non ha senso senza di te."

Genn sbadiglia ma tiene gli occhi socchiusi mentre lo guarda con la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Brillare di notte è _difficile_... sono stanco... non vedo l'ora che arrivi il giorno così posso mollarti tutto il lavoro..."

Alex vorrebbe tanto ridergli in faccia, ma mette su un'espressione indignata.  
"Io lavoro sempre come un matto mentre tu hai solo-"

Il fiato gli si mozza in gola, il suo corpo si congela.

Volta appena la testa verso Genn e lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati.

Non è un allucinazione.

Non sente l'alpha, non è uno scherzo crudele.  
Gli occhi chiari dell'altro sono lucidi, aperti, vigili.

Ispira piano dal naso.

Lo fanno entrambi.  


Perché Genn...

... _odora?_  


Non è forte, non troppo, gli ricorda i periodi prima della presentazione, quando Genn odorava ancora di frutta e bolle, come i suoi genitori, anche ora è leggero, ma ha un odore totalmente _diverso_.

Odora di pietra lavica.

Forte, intossicante.

_Ma odora anche di-_

"Ninfee..."

Alex spalanca gli occhi, perché è Genn che ha parlato.

Genn che ha gli occhi lucidi e respira forte col naso, gli stringe le braccia quando si siede di fronte a lui sul materasso.

"Posso sentire gli odori!  
Alex... odori di ninfee e pietra..."

Alex sorride e gli stringe le guance fra le mani.

"Anche tu."

Genn schiude le labbra e gli stringe i polsi.

"Io... _ho un odore_... non sono più... invisibile."

"Non lo sei mai stato, non per me, non ai miei occhi."  
  


Alex assaggia il gusto delle loro lacrime quando lo bacia.  
  


Quell'acqua salata ha lo stesso sapore dell'amore.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  


 

 

C'è il sole.  


Genn sorride, alzando piano la testa, chiude gli occhi perché vuole goderselo.

Quando li riapre è ancora in mezzo al marciapiede, circondato dai raggi un po' malaticci del sole pomeridiano di novembre.

Si gratta malamente il polso sinistro, sono due anni che ha tatuata una Luna piena per tre quarti, ma quando riflette troppo gli dà ancora fastidio, come le prime settimane.

Gli _serve_ guardarla ogni giorno.

Guardare i suoi crateri, il suo buio, la sua luce.

 _Per ricordarsi._  


Ancora sorride.  


Le persone gli passano frettolosamente affianco, non lo guardano male, _non lo guardano e basta._

Non sono interessati minimamente a lui.

Genn si copre un po' il viso per ridacchiare, in momenti come questo ancora si stupisce di come siano cambiate le cose.

Di come lui è cambiato.

Di come _loro_ sono cambiati

_Come ora._

Non ha bisogno di sentire la sua voce.  
Non ha bisogno di alzare la testa per scoprire a chi appartiene l'ombra che ha coperto il sole.

 _Il Sole è qui._  


"Gè."

Solleva comunque il viso perché anche se l'odore di ninfee e pietra lavica l'ha sentito dieci metri prima, vuole mostrargli il sorriso.

"Alè."

Il suo corpo è in ombra, la luce solare lo circonda ai lati, ma Genn sorride perché quando Alex solleva la mano per accarezzargli la guancia, riesce a fermargli il polso.

Il piccolo Sole naturale che Alex ha tatuato sulle vene è nero, buio.  
Le macchie solari invadono quasi tutta la sua superficie, le ombre dell'inchiostro fuoriescono a malapena dalla corona per rappresentare i raggi.

Alex lo ha voluto così per ricordarsi com'era la parte che più odiava di se.  
_Il suo alpha._

Il suo alpha che dal giorno della presentazione di Genn gli ha distrutto la mente e deteriorato il corpo.  
Che gli ha messo in testa i pensieri più negativi, che ha reso quello che doveva essere il giorno più bello della sua vita il più terribile.

Il suo alpha che ora non sente più.  
È assopito.  
Arreso.  
Schiacciato.  


"Sai... ho letto che le macchie solari sono in realtà punti molto luminosi del Sole."

Genn gli stringe la mano prima di portarla giù, fra loro.

"Le vediamo nere perché rispetto ad altre zone sono meno calde, ma splendono comunque.  
Sono luminose _comunque_."

Alex sorride, rilassato.

Nelle macerie delle loro esistenze i vecchi loro sono morti.

Lacerati dal legame, non esistono più.  
Non ci sono più insicurezze, lacrime.  
Non c'è smania.

L'amore che provano l'uno per l'altro è l'unica cosa intatta.

È calmo.

Non ha bisogno di guardare le persone che gli camminano intorno nel sole pomeridiano.  
Il loro odore gli è indifferente, così come il suo lo è per loro.

La mano di Genn è calda e gli _basta_.  


Il legame tira e il mondo si ferma.  


Trattiene il fiato solo per un secondo.  
  


Genn respira regolarmente.  
  
  
  


Non c'è niente che non vada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Così tornano il bel sole

e le dolci mattine d'inverno

anche per gli occhi che hanno pianto

 

e li hanno visti del color della pece.  


 

 

 _I Malavoglia_  
_Giovanni Verga_  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

__

 

 

 


End file.
